Keberuntungan Lain
by Mizuki Rae Sichi
Summary: Sasuke adalah seorang artis populer. Dan Naruto sangat membencinya karena sang pacar yaitu Sakura ikut menjadi seorang fan di Sasuke Fans Club. Suatu hari Sakura meminta Naruto untuk mengantikannya meminta tanda tangan. Siapa sangka Sasuke malah terjerat pesona Naruto yang menyamar sebagai seorang wanita?/SASUNARU/
1. Chapter 1 - Weird Wild Way

Title : Keberuntungan Lain

Paring : SasuNaru

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Dan fict ini milik Mizuki Rae Sichi

Summary : Sasuke adalah seorang artis populer. Dan Naruto sangat membencinya karena sang pacar yaitu Sakura ikut menjadi seorang fan di Sasuke Fans Club. Suatu hari Sakura meminta Naruto untuk mengantikannya meminta tanda tangan. Siapa sangka Sasuke malah terjerat pesona Naruto yang menyamar sebagai seorang wanita?

Genre : Romanche—Drama yang sedikit diberi bumbu humor (mungkinkah?)

MULTICHAPTERS

Warning : Berisi unsur **Shounen-ai** #tentusaja#, gaje, abal, alur cepat dll.

* * *

**Chapter 1—Weird Wild Way**

UCHIHA Sasuke—siapa yang tidak mengenalnya. Seorang artis terkenal yang memiliki banyak bakat. Penyanyi, penari, pemain musik, komposer, presenter, pemain drama, pemain film, pemain teater, sutradara, dan seorang penulis. Baru-baru ini dirinya sedang sibuk di bidang bisnis konstruksi. Betapa banyak bakat untuk satu orang. Belum lagi parasnya yang mampu membuat para gadis remaja dan sedikit remaja lelaki meleleh—bahkan orang-orang yang sudah lanjut pun terpikat. _Fans_-nya menamai mereka sebagai "_'Suke dayo_" yang berarti "mencintai Sasuke"—berasal dari kata "_Suki dayo_" dan "'Suke" sendiri adalah nama "Sasuke".

Pemuda yang memiliki mata hitam tajam ini mempunyai ciri khas dari artis lain yaitu dia memiliki rambut yang unik. Bentuknya yang seperti "pantat ayam" berwarna biru dongker—bagian belakang berantakan dengan naik melawan gravitasi, sementara bagian kedua sisi wajahnya ada rambut yang panjang sewajah. Namun siapa sangka bahwa gaya rambut seperti ini malah menjadi tenar di kalangan remaja. Begitu juga dengan kulit putih nyaris pucatnya dan badannya yang proporsional atletis.

Dengan wajah tampan seperti itu, _wanita mana yang tidak mau dengannya?_ (huek! Saya tidak -_- #plak) Sayangnya ia sampai saat ini tidak tertarik dengan satupun wanita. Menurut berita yang beredar, akhir-akhir ini dirinya sering pergi ke diskotik dan bermain dengan para kupu-kupu malam. Belum lagi tentang perihal narkotika yang sering dikonsumsinya. _"Sasuke-_kun_ sudah bekerja sejak umurnya 11 tahun selama 24 jam! Jadi wajar sajalah jika beliau ingin mencari sesuatu yang berbeda!" _ujar manager sekaligus pamannya—Uchiha Tobi saat diwawancarai beberapa waktu lalu. Namun Sasuke sendiri sampai saat ini masih bungkam dan selalu menghindar jika diwawancarai mengenai hal ini.

.

.

.

Terdengar sebuah lagu yang sangat populer dari sebuah radio di sebuah kamar yang dihiasi dengan warna pink dan beberapa poster idola. Haruno Sakura menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya sesuai irama musik kesukaannya. Lagu yang sampai saat ini masih anteng menduduki peringkat pertama _billboard_ Konoha. Lagu yang mendapat berbagai penghargaan dari seluruh acara musik bergengsi. Lagu yang diciptakan dan dinyanyikan oleh sang penyanyi itu sendiri—Uchiha Sasuke.

Lain dengan Sakura yang asik menari layaknya berada dalam diskotik, lain pula dengan Uzumaki Naruto sang pacar yang kini sedang membaca sebuah komik dengan malas. Pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik ini rupanya merupakan salah satu dari Sasuke _Haters Club_ lantaran tidak terima perhatian pacarnya lebih besar kepada Sasuke ketimbang dirinya yang _notabene_-nya adalah pacar resminya.

"Oii Sakura-_chan_! Untuk apa kau memutar lagu ini? Apa tidak ada yang bagus di radio selain ini?" gumam Naruto dengan raut yang sangat suntuk.

Rasanya ada sebuah tombak menusuk kepala Sakura. Perlahan semua energi terkumpul di tangannya. Terus hingga sebuah _bogem_ mentah ia layangkan pada sang pacar,

"APA KAU BILANG?! INI YANG TERBAIK, BODOH!" teriaknya murka. Terlihat aura api membara di sekitarnya.

Sementara Naruto pun harus menutup kuping karena ia tahu kupingnya akan berdengung keras sesudah ini. Rasa sakit akibat tinjuan itu sangat berdenyut-denyut sama seperti irama lagu di radio keparat itu.

_'Brengsek!'_ batin Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang kini terdapat benjolan.

Lagu pun selesai dan Sakura hanya bisa meratapinya dengan sedih karena ia tidak dapat menikmati bagian akhir dari lagu itu karena pacarnya sendiri. Naruto yang terlihat terkikik kecil langsung di _bogem_ kembali dengan nistanya.

Kali ini suara sang penyiar radiolah yang terdengar. Mendengar ada kata-kata "Sasuke", Sakura pun langsung histeris untuk mendengarkan.

_"Ya, itulah lagu _Move On_ dari Uchiha Sasuke. Uh, luar biasa bukan, lagu berirama _beat_ ini? Para _'Suke dayo_ pasti sudah menjerit kegirangan. Tapi simpan jeritan kalian dulu karena kami memutar lagu ini bukan untuk omong kosong belaka, karena tamu kita di sini besok adalah Uchiha Sasuke!" _

Mata emerald Sakura terbelalak penuh cahaya, "Stasiun Radio Oxygenius bukannya dekat dengan rumahku?" gumamnya dengan pelan penuh dengan ambisi. Ia menoleh perlahan—dengan gerakan patah-patah layaknya robot ke arah Naruto.

"Sakura-_chan_, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto dengan merinding.

Perlahan matanya berapi-api dan…

"KYAAAAAA~!"

Kali ini Naruto tidak sempat untuk menutup kedua kupingnya, otomatislah pendengarannya berdengung mengerikan—membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Belum lagi mendadak Sakura memeluknya erat hingga ia nyaris mati kehabisan napas.

"Naruto! Naruto! Kita harus ke sana besok! Aku harus mendapat tanda tangannya! KYAAA~!"

"Ta-tapi Sakura-_chan_! Aku tidak bisa dan aku tidak mau!"

Namun sepertinya sudah terlambat untuk menarik ucapannya kembali. Lagi-lagi _bogem_ mentah penuh cinta didapat Naruto.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu kita putus!"

"Huwaaaa! Jangan Sakura-_chan_! Aku belum siap menjanda ditinggal olehmu," ucap Naruto dengan tangis bombay yang langsung ditampar Sakura.

"Menjijikan! Maka dari itu kau harus ikut besok!"

.

.

.

Esoknya di sekolah Konoha High School, para Sasuke _Fans Club_ sedang bergerombol merencanakan bagaimana nanti mereka bertemu dengan sang idola. Ada yang sibuk berdandan, bertukar kaset DVD atau CD Sasuke, saling menjerit kegirangan melihat poster-poster baru, saling pamer aksesoris berbau Sasuke, dan lain-lain.

Naruto yang merasa di kacangi oleh pacarnya sendiri—yang kini sibuk berjingkrak-jingkrak dengan Sasuke Fans Club—hanya bisa menopangkan dagu di mejanya dengan sebelah tangannya bosan. Ia sudah berusaha berulangkali untuk menarik perhatian gadis bersurai pink permen karet itu, namun sia-sia karena sang gadis kini sedang diliputi nafsu untuk bertemu idola.

Saat Naruto sedang memandang jendela, ia melihat guru paling _killer_ yang akan mengajar di kelasnya ini sedang _OTW_ alias _On The Way_ di koridor. Buru-buru ia berlari menghampiri sang pacar dan antek-anteknya yang terlihat tidak menyadari bahwa bahaya besar sedang mengincar mereka.

"Hey gadis-gadis! Kembalilah ke tempat duduk kalian!" jerit Naruto menyadarkan mereka. Tapi sayangnya dia malah dianggap tidak penting. Ia menghela napas berusaha untuk menahan sabar, "Cepat!" desaknya saat melihat guru tersebut mungkin sudah beberapa langkah lagi menuju kelas. Alhasil, untuk mencari aman, ia pun langsung mengambil posisi duduk tertib seperti murid lainnya yang bukan Sasuke Fans Club.

"Pokoknya nanti pulang sekolah aku akan langsung menuju TKP!" jerit Sakura kegirangan.

"Benar! Kita ke sana bersama saja!" sahut Sabaku no Temari bersemangat.

"Uh, pasti Sasuke-_kun_ akan terpikat dengan bohaynya tubuhku," gumam Yamanaka Ino sangat percaya diri tingkat _Eiffel Tower_. Ia menyibakkan rambut panjang berwarna pirang pucatnya dengan bangga sambil berpose sangat seksi.

"Hey! Jangan ke-GR-an dulu, Babi!" ujar Sakura tidak terima.

"Memang iya 'kan? Oh, bahkan _oppai_-mu sangat kecil. Bagaimana Sasuke-_kun_ akan tertarik? Hello?" Ino melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil tersenyum kemenangan.

"Siapa yang kau bilang ber-_oppai_ kecil, Yamanaka-_san_?"

Dengan percaya dirinya Ino yang masih terpejam angkuh menoleh ke sumber suara yang berada di ambang pintu, "Tentu saja si Jidat Bandara alias Saku…" matanya terbelalak saat melihat sesuatu yang sangat horror. Napasnya tercekat dan tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. Ia tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkan jawabannya.

"Saku siapa?" Tanya suara menyeramkan itu lagi.

"Err… tidak ada, Orochimaru-_sensei_." Ujar Ino tertawa hambar. Ia dan Sasuke _Fans Club_ saling bertatapan horror.

"Dan tetek bengek apa yang berserakan itu?" Tanya Orochimaru santai sambil memungut salah satu poster Sasuke. Guru Biologi yang paling _killer_ itu dengan seenak jidat langsung merobek poster itu hingga berkeping-keping.

Sasuke _Fans Club_ dan para murid di ruangan itu langsung berekspresi horror seakan tragedi di hadapan mereka itu adalah semacam pembunuhan sadis.

"Detensi untuk kalian yang mengacau di kelasku! Pulang sekolah nanti, datanglah ke ruanganku segera! Atau kalian akan merasakan kesakitan yang paling mendalam dari ini," gumam Orochimaru dingin. Membuat bulu kuduk seisi ruangan berdiri—bahkan makhluk gaib yang kebetulan di situ pun langsung mengambil langkah seribu daripada mendapat tatapan tajam Orochimaru yang lebih menyeramkan dari iblis kelas kakap sekalipun.

Dengan penuh kekecewaan dan penyesalan, Sasuke _Fans Club_ membungkuk sambil menahan tangis, "_Ha'i, sensei_."

.

.

.

Selesai pelajaran Orochimaru, semuanya bisa bernapas lega dan meninggalkan kelas untuk pulang. Namun untuk Sasuke _Fans Club_ hanya bisa menangis _kejer_ karena impian mereka pupus begitu saja. Bahkan kelas pun menjadi banjir karena air mata dan lendir dari hidung mereka. (oke untuk bagian kalimat terakhir itu terlalu menjijikan XD) Sudah lima kotak tisu mereka habiskan untuk mengelap air mata yang mengalir deras layaknya Air Terjun _Niagara_.

"Huwaaaa~! Aku tidak mau memasuki neraka itu! (ruangan Orochimaru)" rengek Ino sambil mengeluarkan air matanya yang mengucur layaknya keran air di dekat selokan yang airnya biasa untuk mengepel lantai oleh _marbot_ sekolah yaitu Danzou-_san_.

"Semua ini salahmu, Naruto! Kau tidak memberitahu kami!" jerit Sakura memukul-mukul Naruto dengan tidak berperi ketenagaan.

Naruto hanya mengaduh sambil mencibir, "Tadi sudah kubilang 'kan? Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin bilang kalau Orochimaru-_sensei_ sedang _OTW_, kalian sih malah mengacangiku!" kini hanya dirinya sendirian yang laki-laki karena semuanya sudah pulang. Ia terpaksa terjebak di _Fans Club_ bodoh ini karena paksaan sang kekasih ganasnya.

"Sekarang bagaimana kita bisa mendapat foto dan tanda tangan Sasuke-_kun_?" lirih Tenten sambil menyusut ingus.

Gadis berambut merah berkacamata bernama Karin melirik ke arah satu-satunya orang yang tidak kena detensi di ruangan ini. Matanya menyipit sambil memperhatikan seluk tubuh Naruto yang ternyata oke punya. Otaknya baru saja terisi ide cemerlang. Ia langsung menyeringai menatap Naruto, membuat pemuda bersurai pirang itu merinding disko menebak akan ada badai bahaya yang menimpanya. Karin mengusap kedua telapak tangannya sendiri sambil berjalan mendekati Naruto yang berjalan mundur karena takut.

"Ka-Karin? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto gugup.

"Aku puny ide!" gumam Karin misterius. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu langsung penasaran dan mendekat ke arahnya, "Karena hanya dia di sini yang tidak kena detensi, bagaimana kalau kita dandani dia seperti anak perempuan lalu kita suruh dia untuk meminta foto dan tanda tangan Sasuke-_kun_?"

"EEEEHHHH?!" semua orang langsung ternganga kaget kecuali Karin.

"Ta-tapi 'kan dia…" Sakura terlihat tidak terima.

"Ayolah! Kapan lagi Sasuke-_kun_ ke Konoha? Ya sih, tempat kelahirannya memang di Konoha, tapi bukankah dia kini terlalu sibuk di Negara Oto?" jelas Karin, "Dan guru menyebalkan itu telah memblokir jalan surga kita! Apa kalian mau diam saja meratapi kepergian Sasuke-_kun_ tanpa mendapat apapun? Rugi! Setidaknya coba pikirkan! Kalau kita tidak bisa bertemu langsung dengan Sasuke-_kun_, mungkin kita bisa mendapatkan yang lainnya selagi dia di Konoha! Kita bisa mendapat tanda tangan dan fotonya yang paling _update_ 'kan?"

Semua tampak berpikir terkecuali Karin dan Naruto. Usul gadis berambut merah itu memang ada benarnya. Sangat rugi bila tidak mendapat apapun hari ini, apalagi besoknya Sasuke akan pergi lagi. Mereka pun setuju dengan ide cemerlang itu.

"Tapi bagaimana kita mendandaninya? Secara kita harus segera menghadap Oro-_sensei_," celetuk Tenten.

Karin berpikir sejenak. Lalu air wajahnya berubah menjadi bahagia lagi, "Aku 'kan punya salon di dekat sini. Hanya beberapa meter saja. Aku bisa mengendap-endap memanjat tembok sekolah untuk mengambil pakaian gadis untuknya, peralatan _make-up_ dan kita langsung dandani dia!"

"Eh?! Ta-tapi aku…"

"Kau terima saja, Naruto! Kalau tidak aku akan memutuskanmu!" ancam Sakura membuat sang pacar menciut ketakutan.

"_Yosh_! Aku akan pergi dulu! Telat menuju ke ruang Oro-_sensei_ tidak masalah. Daripada tidak sama sekali? Yang penting demi Sasuke-_kun_!" ucap Karin seolah ia akan pergi menuju medan perang yang mengancam jiwa dan raganya.

.

.

.

Beberapa lama kemudian Karin pun datang dengan tergesa-gesa membawa tas yang penuh—jika begini ia jadi mirip seekor kura-kura. Gadis itu langsung mengeluarkan peralatan untuk senjata mereka, dan Naruto pun ditahan di sebuah bangku untuk didandani. Naruto sudah berontak berkali-kali, namun para iblis berwajah gadis itu terus mengancamnya. Dengan cepat namun teliti mereka memoles _make-up_ tersebut pada wajah Naruto.

"Ternyata pacarmu ini manis juga, Sakura." Ujar Temari sambil tersenyum geli. Ia terkikik saat Sakura hanya tertunduk lesu dan ada sebulir keringat imajiner di kepalanya.

"Sentuhan akhirnya!" Karin sengaja menggantung kalimatnya. Ia mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya lalu memamerkan sebuah seragam anak perempuan Konoha High School—dengan rok yang super mini, "Aku pinjamkan seragam cadanganku ini. Kau harus memakai ini, Naruto!" ucapnya santai mengabaikan penolakan besar dari Naruto, "O iya, kau juga harus memakai bra yang sudah kurancang ini!" ia memamerkan sebuah bra yang sudah terdapat semacam buntalan kain—agar mirip seperti _oppai_ sungguhan mungkin.

"Kau jenius, Karin!" puji Ino dengan mata yang berbinar.

Karin hanya mendengus bangga. Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya dengan sok keren.

"Tidak! Tidak mau!" jerit Naruto bagai seorang gadis yang hendak diperkosa. Namun melihat tatapan kejam pasukan pacarnya, akhirnya mau tak mau ia jalankan.

Sambil menunggu Naruto berganti baju di pojok kelas, Sasuke Fans Club pun membereskan peralatan mereka sebelum mendapat detensi yang lebih parah. Dan saat Naruto sudah selesai, mata mereka langsung terbelalak sempurna.

"K-kau benar-benar Uzumaki Naruto pacarku yang paling payah 'kan?" sahut Sakura dengan linglung. Kepalanya agak pusing melihat kilau indah yang terpancar cantik dari pacarnya itu.

"Kejam sekali kau," ujar Naruto menangis bombay.

"KAU _KAWAII_ SEKALI, NARUTO!" jerit semuanya membuat Naruto harus menutup kedua telinganya sebelum ia mendadak tuli.

Sambil meniup kepalan tangan lalu menempelkan ke kuping, Naruto berusaha keras menahan tangisnya yang hendak jatuh. Sudah rapuh, jatuh ke kolam keruh pula. Oh, memang haru.

.

.

.

Awalnya Naruto sangat ragu dan malu berpenampilan seperti ini dimuka umum. Apalagi beberapa lelaki sempat mencoleknya dengan nakal. Bulu kuduknya langsung berdiri tegak dan tentu saja pertahanan terkuat ia curahkan—takut ada lelaki hidung belang yang menyentuh tubuh _virgin_nya.

"Ah, untungnya antriannya berjalan!" pekiknya senang saat hidupnya antrian tanda tangan _Sasuke-si-pantat-ayam_ itu. Perlahan namun pasti gilirannya semakin dekat saja. Dan saat waktunya tiba untuknya, dengan malas ia langsung meletakan berjibun CD, DVD, buku, majalah, poster, dan kaos bersimbol Sasuke—milik para iblis yang kini sedang menjalani misi detensi dari guru berkulit pucat itu.

Sasuke terlihat menaikan alisnya sebelah melihat seorang _fan_nya yang tidak biasanya begini. Biasanya mereka akan menjerit kegirangan dengan senyum kalap—yang membuatnya sangat risih tentunya. Namun gadis bersurai pirang panjang itu berbeda. Santai dan dingin menatapnya. Ah, entah kenapa kedua mata biru itu sukses membuatnya terpana. _Apakah ia akan memulai untuk membuka hati pada seorang gadis?_

"Tolong tanda tangani di sini, sini, dan di sini, Uchiha-_san_!" pinta Naruto dengan nada yang lebih spesifik seperti seorang sekretaris yang meminta tanda tangan bosnya.

Sasuke sempat terdiam namun ia lalu menuruti permintaan gadis itu. Sebuah senyum yang sangat tipis muncul di wajah putih porseleinnya. _'Dia mengoleksi semua pernak-pernik yang bertemakanku. Rajin dan gigih sekali.'_ Batin Sasuke. Ia agak terkejut dengan CD yang dipegangnya, _'Bahkan CD single yang paling langka—yang dulu hanya tersedia tujuh buah di dunia ini pun ia punya? Menarik!'_ Sasuke mendengus geli. Padahal ini adalah strateginya saja dulu. Ia mencoba sebuah projek di mana perusahaan rekaman yang merekrutnya sejak dulu, hanya merilis tujuh keping CD yang harganya selangit dan disebarkan dengan acak ke seluruh dunia.

"Terima kasih," ucap Naruto datar. Oh, ia sangat ingin melepas segala tetek bengek di tubuhnya ini. Risih.

"Tunggu!" tahan Sasuke.

Naruto yang sudah hendak berjalan untuk pulang mendadak berhenti lalu menoleh dengan lemas, "Ada apa?"

"Siapa namamu?"

Naruto terkesiap. Ia belum merencanakan ini sebelumnya. Dengan cepat sebuah nama terlintas di otaknya, "Naruko... Naruko Namikaze." Ucapnya berimprovisasi. Ia hanya memodifikasi namanya sendiri lalu teringat dengan nama sebuah perusahaan Konoha yang sangat kaya dan terkenal yaitu Namikaze _Corporation_.

"Kau keturunan Namikaze?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

Naruto menggeleng dengan senyum kaku, "Bukan. Hanya kebetulan. Sebelumnya saya mohon maaf, karena saya harus undur diri karena _fans_ anda yang lain sudah menunggu. Lagipula saya masih banyak urusan. Permisi."

Sasuke menggigit pulpen yang ada di tangannya sambil memandang bahu kecil milik gadis itu. Saat pandangannya turun, wajahnya langsung memanas. Ternyata bentuk tubuh gadis itu sangatlah sempurna. Dengan santai ia memanggil managernya lalu membisikan sesuatu.

"Menarik! Akan kudapatkan gadis manis itu!" tekad Sasuke sambil tersenyum penuh misteri.

* * *

TBC (To Be Continued)

Heyahahahaha ni bocah bukannya ngelanjut fict yang lain malah bikin multichap lagi X3 #plak

Tadinya saya mau publish ini pas ultah saya kemaren pas 27 April XD itung-itung traktiran lha X3 #Apaan?

Tapi karena UN, terpaksa diundur sampe sekarang X3 doainya supaya saya lulus dengan nilai memuaskan! :D

O iya, sebenernya fict ini juga dipersembahkan untuk seseorang yang pertama kali membantu saya berkecimpung di dunia FFn :D sayangnya sampai sekarang saya nggak tau dia di mana TwT saya cuma inget nama akun facebooknya (yang dulu) yaitu **Mechan Sasuke-kun** :D buat Kak Mechan, inilah dosa yang belum kutebus padamu XD dulu diriku sangat nista membuat sebuah cerita TAT hingga matamu iritasi X'D

Dan juga untuk kakak kelas yang paling berjasa bagiku, yang selalu membuatnya kesusahan, yang selalu bergila-gilaan dan berdiskusi berbau yaoi di sekolah (dulu) XD yaitu yang ber pen-name **It's Ryuu**! :D Kak Ryuu mudah-mudahan seneng ya sama penpik gaje milikku ini XD maaf juga rikuesan milikmu yang dulu sangatlah hancur dan tidak layak publish XD padahal itu idenya bagus TwT dan sekarang, nih aku buatin penpik fandom Naruto lagi :D /padahal udah terlalu larut di fandom SnK & Harpot X3

Tentunya ini juga buat kalian kok readers tercinta! :D yang sudah menghargai semua usaha dan pengorbanan saya selama ini :'D /peluk cium satu-satu

Oke terlalu banyak cingcong, mending saya pandu ke kolom repiu yuk? :D ayo silahkan geserkan krusor ke sebuah kolom khusus komentar di bawah, ketik nama (kalo annonymus) dan kalau pakai akun langsung saja ketik beberapa kata di sana yang menggambarkan kesan kalian, lalu kirim. Simpel kan? XD

Sampai jumpa! ;D


	2. Chapter 2 - Gloomy Tuesday

Title : Keberuntungan Lain

Paring : SasuNaru

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Dan fict ini milik Mizuki Rae Sichi

Summary : Sasuke adalah seorang artis populer. Dan Naruto sangat membencinya karena sang pacar yaitu Sakura ikut menjadi seorang fan di Sasuke Fans Club. Suatu hari Sakura meminta Naruto untuk mengantikannya meminta tanda tangan. Siapa sangka Sasuke malah terjerat pesona Naruto yang menyamar sebagai seorang wanita?

Genre : Romanche—Drama

MULTICHAPTERS

Warning : Berisi unsur **Shounen-ai** #tentusaja#, gaje, abal, alur cepat dll.

* * *

**Chapter 2—Gloomy Tuesday **

PAGI di Hari Selasa itu mungkin adalah satu yang menyebalkan bagi Naruto. Ia hanya mampu membaca _manga_ di sudut kelas tanpa mempedulikan ocehan para iblis yang membuat harinya sial kemarin. Yeah, sepulangnya dari medan perang kemarin—bukannya disambut hangat dan diberi peluk cium, dirinya malah terkena semprot berupa protesan masal. Pemuda bersurai pirang acak-acakan itu menggeram sambil menulikan pendengarannya tatkala gadisnya dan para iblis itu sedang mencak-mencak bak dukun yang mencari wangsit (?)—ralat, sedang mencak-mencak memarahinya.

"KAU INI BAGAIMANA NARUTO?! BUKANNYA KAMI SUDAH MENYURUHMU UNTUK MEMINTA FOTONYA?! KAU INI BAGAIMANA SIH? KENAPA HANYA TANDA TANGANNYA SAJA?!" jerit Karin uring-uringan bak biksu yang kebakaran rambut (?).

"NARUTO, KENAPA BUKU MILIKKU TIDAK DITANDATANGANI?!" protes Ino.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERIKAN PERMEN TOMAT PENUH CINTA INI PADA SASUKE-_KUN_?!" gusar Tenten.

Dengan air wajah yang malas Naruto hanya bergumam pelan di antara _cekcok_ itu, "Hanya itu yang kubisa. Lagipula si Pantat-ayam itu sibuk, kau tahu." Sebuah solusi praktis itu muncul.

Dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca ingin mengeluarkan air mata, Sakura hanya bergumam nyaris berbisik, "Padahal aku 'kan hanya ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke-_kun_! Aku ingin melihatnya sekali saja..." perlahan bulir-bulir cairan bening dari kedua organ penglihatannya keluar. Perlahan tangisan itu membesar hingga meraung-raung.

Naruto yang melihat gadis yang paling ia cintai itu menangis langsung kaget dan menutup buku _manga_nya. Ia langsung menghampiri gadis bersurai pink permen karet itu dengan ekspresi bersalah, "Maafkan aku, Sakura-_chan_... aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu."

"Kau kejam, Naruto!" teriak Sakura keras—membuat seisi kelas memperhatikan adegan sinetron mereka. Mendadak Sakura memukuli Naruto dengan tidak mempedulikan sang pemuda yang mengaduh kesakitan, "Bodoh! Bodoh! BODOH!" jeritnya hingga suaranya parau.

Bagi Naruto, walau seribu gadis menangis, tak ada yang lebih membuatnya iba daripada Sakura. Sakura... adalah satu-satunya gadis yang ia cintai. Sakura... adalah gadis yang ia dapatkan hingga ia nyaris kehilangan nyawanya waktu itu. Sakura... adalah yang tercantik, bahkan lebih cantik ketimbang bunga sakura yang bermekaran di halaman sekolah.

Puas melampiaskan emosinya dengan memukuli Naruto, Sakura pun menutup wajahnya yang dipenuhi air mata yang menganak sungai. Isak tangisnya sangat terdengar di kelas yang lumayan ramai ini, "Kau... tidak mengerti! Bertahun-tahun aku ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke, atau sekedar mendapat foto terbarunya saja secara cepat... TAPI KAU MENGHANCURKANNYA!"

Naruto hanya bergeming melihat gadisnya terus-menerus menghujatnya. Sampai sebuah solusi datang di otaknya, "Lalu sekarang aku harus bagaimana?"

Sakura lalu menatap Naruto. Matanya yang bengkak dan wajahnya yang sangat merah adalah penampilan gadis itu saat ini, "Aku minta putus!"

Kedua mata safir Naruto terbelalak. Napasnya tercekat dan jantungnya berdebar kencang, "Ta-tapi Sakura-_chan_!"

"PUTUS!" jerit Sakura.

Napas Naruto memburu emosi namun tak dapat diluapkannya. Tidak, Sakura adalah gadis pujaannya. Ia tidak bisa melawan balik gadis itu. Akhirnya daripada menyakiti gadis itu lebih, dengan wajah tertunduk ia lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan kelas—tanpa peduli sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi. Ia hanya butuh pendinginan. Tidak mempedulikan bisik-bisik seisi kelas saat ia hendak keluar.

.

.

.

Naruto terus berlari menaiki tangga menuju tempat favoritnya. Dengan amarah yang meluap, napasnya berhembus panas. Ada rasa sakit yang mengganjal dadanya—sesak. Tangannya segera terulur untuk memutar kenop pintu lalu mendorongnya. Dan begitu kakinya berlari menuju tempat tanpa atap itu, ia langsung berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Napasnya seketika memburu dengan panas. Lalu setelah merasa baikan, ia duduk di ujung bangunan tanpa pagar itu. Dihirupnya oksigen yang tersedia di bumi ini sebanyak-banyaknya. Bunga sakura di sini membuat pikirannya kembali rileks. Itulah kenapa ia menyukai Haruno Sakura—si gadis primadona sekolah. Bunga sakura itu... mengingatkannya pada ibunya.

"_Kaa-san_? Sekarang aku harus bagaimana?" bisik Naruto menahan tangis. Matanya sudah sangat panas sekarang, "Pasti _Kaa-san_ di surga kecewa padaku 'kan?" sebuah tawa hambar meluncur dari bibir tipis berwarna pinknya, "O yeah, aku hanya seorang lelaki pecundang yang bahkan tidak bisa mendapat cinta. Entah itu wanita, sahabat, atau keluarga. Kenapa _Kaa-san_ meninggalkanku? Aku sendirian... aku takut!" ia menggigit bibirnya saat isak tangis akan meluncur. _Tidak! Ia seorang laki-laki! Ia tidak boleh menangis! Ibunya sangat membenci itu!_

Pohon sakura besar itu bergoyang tertiup angin—merontokan beberapa bunga-bunganya yang berwarna pink lembut. Angin itu juga menghempas pelan tubuh pemuda itu yang kini rapuh. Langit biru pagi ini seolah berubah menjadi langit kelabu saat ini. Memori tentang ibunya kembali terulang. Fragmen di mana ibunya tersenyum lemah di rumah sakit—menggenggam seikat bunga sakura sembari menatap Naruto yang hanya terdiam tanpa menangis. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih kecil bergumam pelan, _"Lalu aku harus pulang ke mana, _Kaa-san_?"_. Menorehkan sebuah luka saat Naruto yang memakai pakaian serba hitam mengantar ibunya ke tempat peristirahatan yang terakhir di Hari Selasa yang mendung.

Tidak, itu sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Kini umur Naruto sudah 17 tahun. Ia sudah memasuki masa dewasa. Ia harus menatap ke depan. Dan dengan sebuah senyuman yang terpancar di "wajah-musim-panasnya". Walau ia terus memasang senyum palsu... walau dunia terus menjauhinya...

Diusapnya setetes air matanya yang sempat terjatuh. Memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum, Naruto lalu berdiri sambil menghirup oksigen sepuasnya. Safir penuh luka itu tertutup sejenak lalu terbuka lagi dengan menampilkan keceriaan kembali. Ia sudah terbiasa—menutup lukanya sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain. Bersembunyi di balik topeng senyum.

Bel masuk berdering. Menepuk-nepuk bagian celananya yang sekiranya kotor, Naruto lalu meninggalkan tempat itu dengan menorehkan sebuah senyuman sejenak. Ditutupnya kembali pintu menuju loteng belakang sekolah tanpa pagar itu. Yeah, hanya sedikit orang yang mengetahui tempat itu yang selalu sepi. Terkucilkan oleh ruangan-ruangan megah nan mewah di sekolah ini. Padahal menurut Naruto, tempat itu jauh lebih mewah dibanding ruangan lain di sekolah ini. Sama seperti Naruto yang selalu dikucilkan.

.

.

.

Langkah Naruto melambat saat melihat keanehan yang terjadi di dekat kelasnya. Alisnya mengerut heran saat melihat murid-murid dari kelas lain bergerombol dan berdesakan ingin melihat kelasnya dari luar. Ada yang berusaha berjinjit di jendela, ada yang saling dorong di ambang pintu, dan ada yang menjerit-jerit kegirangan. Beberapa pria bertuxedo juga tersedia di sana untuk menjaga ambang pintu.

Membayar rasa penasarannya, Naruto pun segera melesat di antara himpitan murid-murid dan untuk memasuki kelas juga. Dari celah murid-murid sepertinya guru sudah berada di kelas. _Mati aku!_ Batin Naruto. _Namun sebenarnya apa sih yang membuat para murid sekolah ini seolah berubah menjadi zombie dadakan?_

"Anda tidak boleh masuk!" tegas salah satu pria bertuxedo dan berkacamata hitam itu mencegat Naruto.

"Oii! Aku murid kelas ini, kampret!" ujar Naruto dengan berekspresi malas.

Dan perlahan para pria bertuxedo itu melepaskan Naruto untuk masuk. Suasana mendadak hening saat Naruto menginjak lantai kelas. Naruto yang kebingungan hanya berekspesi tablo—alias tampang bloon.

"Ada apa ya?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Kenapa kau terlambat, Uzumaki-san?" tanya sang guru yang bernama Hatake Kakashi. Ia merupakan wali kelas ini.

"Eh? _Eto_... tadi saya tidak terlambat kok. Buktinya tas saya masih ada di kelas. Saya hanya... err.. berjalan-jalan dan tidak mendengar bel masuk berbunyi." Jawab Naruto serba salah.

"Jalan-jalan? Semestinya kau mendengarnya. Ah, sudahlah silahkan duduk." Putus sang guru yang selalu memakai masker itu sembari memutar bola matanya ke atas.

Saat Naruto hendak melangkahkan diri menuju bangkunya yang berada di nomor dua dari belakang itu, ia baru menyadari bahwa ada sesosok pemuda yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas (OMG, Naru! Matamu kemana saja? :v). Pemuda itu tentu tidak asing karena...

"UCHIHA SASUKE?!" Naruto menjerit sembari menunjuk pemuda bersurai biru dongker pantat-ayam itu yang sedang menatapnya intens.

.

.

.

Bibir Naruto terus dikerucutkan seharian ini. Tentu saja karena harinya yang "mendung' malah menjadi "badai" saat orang itu datang. Uchiha Sasuke—si artis populer yang sangat dibencinya itu kini malah menjadi teman sebangkunya. Oh, rasanya Naruto ingin gantung diri di pohon taoge.

Tapi seperti kata orang-orang, Sasuke ini memang sangat dingin, pintar, dan pendiam. Buktinya selama pelajaran tiada obrolan ringan di antara mereka—padahal mereka sebangku yang baru pertama kali bertemu. Naruto yang membentengi diri dengan suatu garis kontinen di antara mereka membuat Sasuke tertawa dalam hati.

"Ini wilayahku! Dan kalau kau sampai melewatinya, akan kucubit!" tegas Naruto mencak-mencak saat baru saja tangan Sasuke secara tidak sengaja terdampar di dekat tangan Naruto—yang tergeletak di atas meja.

Sasuke begeming. Tapi percaya tidak percaya, Sasuke tersenyum sangat tipis. Ia sangat terhibur dengan sebangkunya ini. Ah, _sudah berapa lama ia tidak sekolah secara wajar begini?_ Mungkin beberapa tahun yang lalu saat dirinya berada di Sekolah Dasar—itupun tak selesai karena ia mendapat tawaran syuting. Akhirnya ia hanya sekolah secara privat di rumahnya yang besar namun dingin. Terjebak antara rutinitas padat sebagai artis cilik, belajar, dan kesepian. Inipun ia bisa sekolah karena permintaannya pada ayah ibunya yang kini berada di negeri yang jauh. Misi utamanya sebenarnya adalah mencari gadis yang waktu itu menjerat hatinya. Namun ia merasa bahwa pemuda di sampingnya ini mempunyai aura yang sama dengan gadis itu. _Namikaze Naruko di mana kau?_—menurut mata-mata Sasuke, gadis itu bersekolah di sini. Ah, mungkin nanti ia akan mencarinya. Sekaligus ia ingin vakum sebentar dari gemerlapnya dunia enterteiner yang ketat.

Merasa diperhatikan, Naruto lalu melirik sinis ke arah Sasuke. Tubuhnya bergidik jijik. _Mimpi apa ia semalam sampai bisa sebangku dengan sang Pantat-ayam ini?_

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke heran dengan gelagat Naruto.

Naruto menatapnya jijik, "Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya heran pemuda sepertimu kok bisa digemari banyak gadis."

"Tentu saja karena aku ini keren dan mempesona." Jawab Sasuke bangga—walau nadanya tetap datar.

Naruto berakting muntah di tempat, "Rasanya aku ingin menyeruput racun tikus."

"Kau ingin mati? Silahkan saja mati!" gumam Sasuke sarkastis.

Naruto menatapnya tidak percaya. _Ia kejam sekali?_

"Uzumaki-_san_ dan Uchiha-_san_ bisa diam?" tegur Kakashi yang sudah _gedeg_ dengan kedua muridnya yang malah ngobrol saat pelajarannya.

Seketika Naruto dan Sasuke langsung melipat tangan di meja bebarengan. Seperti sepasang kekasih yang baru menikah diwarnai adu mulut kecil.

Usainya pelajaran sang guru bermasker itu, semua murid langsung mengerubungi meja Naruto. _Bukan!_ Bukan untuk meminta maaf padanya atas insiden tadi. Tapi tentu saja untuk lebih dekat dengan Sasuke. Karena merasa hanya menjadi figuran saja, Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi saja. Perasaannya bertambah sakit saat melihat Sakura—si gadis pujaannya kini sedang mencari perhatian Sasuke dengan segala usaha. _Oh, kapan gadis itu melakukan itu padanya?_ Dengan langkah lebar Naruto segera meninggalkan kelas itu. Mungkin membolos pelajaran Iruka-_sensei_ tidak apa-apa daripada harus menangis atau marah di tempat umum.

Kedua mata oniks Sasuke mencari pemuda bersurai pirang sebangkunya itu. Dan kedua oniks itu menemukannya tengah berdiri mematung di ambang pintu. Pandangan pemuda pirang itu nanar ke arah sini. Tapi sepertinya bukan padanya. Melainkan pada gadis bersurai pink menjijikan yang sedang bergelayut manja di lengannya. _Ada hubungan apa Naruto dengan gadis norak ini?_ Batin Sasuke iba. Rasanya ia ingin sekali menendang gadis-gadis merepotkan ini dan mengejar Naruto.

.

.

.

Belajar tanpa kehadiran Naruto itu membuat Sasuke bosan. Tak ada yang membuatnya tersenyum. Walau guru yang mengajarnya pada jam ini itu memang sangat ramah ketimbang yang tadi. Umino Iruka—guru yang sedang mengajar Sejarah itu memiliki kulit tan sama seperti Naruto. Aura mereka pun sama.

Tidak kuat dengan ketidaknyamanan ini, Sasuke memutuskan untuk berdiri. Sontak semua mata langsung tertuju padanya. Dan dengan santainya ia hanya bergumam, "Saya ingin izin ke belakang, _Sensei_." Dengan langkah santai ia melewati sang guru yang masih terdiam—belum mengonfirmasi. Tangan pucatnya menggeser pintu kelas lalu keluar dan menutup lagi.

"Uchiha-_sama_?" tanya kedua pria bertuxedo terlihat panik dan hendak mengikuti Sasuke.

"Aku ingin penyegaran sebentar. Jangan ikuti aku." Pesan Sasuke pada kedua _body guard_nya yang sedaritadi masih setia berdiri tanpa gerak di ambang pintu luar kelasnya, "Kalian kembali saja ke mobil. Aku tak apa kok." Gumam Sasuke dingin.

"Tapi tuan..."

"Jalankan!" tegas Sasuke walau nadanya masih terkesan dingin.

Kedua pria itu lalu membungkuk hormat lalu pergi tanpa memunggungi Sasuke. Setelah dua body guardnya pergi, ia pun menghela napas lelah. Ia sangat ingin hidup bebas tanpa perlindungan seperti itu. _Memang ia anak kecil ya?_ Menggelengkan kepala, pemuda berkulit putih nyaris pucat itu lalu menjejalkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya lalu memutuskan untuk mencari Naruto.

Dan saat kakinya sedang membawanya ke sebuah koridor sepi, ia menemukan silhuet yang ia cari sedang berjalan menaiki tangga yang mencurigakan. Alisnya berkerut untuk memastikan kebenaran itu. Pirang, berseragam serampangan, dan berkulit cokelat eksotis. Tidak salah lagi.

Dengan langkah agak berlari, Sasuke mencoba mengikuti jejak pemuda pirang itu. Mungkin Naruto baru saja dari mesin minum di dekat taman—terlihat pemuda itu membawa sekaleng soda di tangannya. Sasuke lalu menaiki tangga itu dengan sesunyi mungkin. Lalu dengan gerakan yang sehalus mungkin ia memutar kenop dan mendorong pintu besi yang agak berkarat itu. Dan saat pintu terbuka... _abrakadabra!_ Pemandangan yang memanjakan mata tertuju pada sepasang oniks itu.

"Uchiha? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Sebuah teguran dari suara yang amat dikenalinya mampir di pendengaran Sasuke. Ia mengubah ekspresi terkesimanya kembali menjadi dingin. Dari sini ia melihat pemuda yang ia cari sedang duduk rileks di pinggiran gedung yang tanpa pagar. Dengan santainya ia mendekati sang subjek. Sembari menjejalkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana.

"Bosan di kelas." Jawab Sasuke simpel. Ia lalu duduk di sebelah Naruto—tanpa tahu bahwa pemuda pirang itu meruntuk kesal akan kehadirannya.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu tempat ini? Kau membuntutiku ya?" tuding Naruto. Nadanya terkesan dingin dan malas. Subjek utama yang membuat hidupnya hancur malah mendekatinya. Ah, sungguh dunia yang kejam, tapi juga indah—setidaknya itulah _quote_ yang ia dapat dari karakter favoritnya di _manga_ yang tadi pagi ia baca. Karakter wanita dalam serial _manga_ bertema raksasa berwujud manusia dan pemakan manusia. Mikasa Ackerman di _Manga "Shingeki No Kyojin"_. Ah, sendainya Naruto bisa seberuntung karakter Eren Jaeger yang selalu di puja Mikasa Ackerman yang cantik jelita. Oke, mulai lapar.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia justru mempunyai pertanyaan, "Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Gadis-pink-norak-jidat-bandara itu?"

Mendengar penghinaan itu membuat amarah Naruto tersulut, "Maksudmu pacarku—Sakura-_chan_?" detik berikutnya ia sadar bahwa ia sudah tiada hubungan apapun lagi dengan gadis itu, "Maksudku mantanku." Gumam Naruto pelan nyaris berbisik.

Mendengar itu rasanya hati Sasuke tertancap duri, "Mantan? Tak kusangka lelaki buruk rupa sepertimu punya mantan." Sasuke terkejut dengan ucapannya sendiri. _Bicara apa aku ini?_ Batinnya. _Hey, tapi siapa peduli?_

Naruto tertawa hambar. Tapi tentu saja sebuah luka tertoreh di wajahnya, "Aku ini memang pecundang kok. Aku sendiri pun heran kenapa bisa aku berpacaran dengan gadis sesempurna Sakura-chan. Dia itu primadona sekolah."

"Omong kosong!"

"Eh?"

"Dia tidak sesempurna itu. Masih banyak gadis yang lebih baik darinya." Mengucapkan ini Sasuke jadi teringat Namikaze Naruko yang ia cari—yang entah kenapa malah mirip Naruto.

"Maksudmu kau tidak menyukai Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto memastikan. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pendengarannya tadi.

"Untuk apa menyukai gadis jalang itu? Menjijikan!"

"Hey!" tegur Naruto tak terima.

"Apa kau belum _move on_? _Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Move on! Bebaskan dirimu dan ekspresikanlah waktu~ come on move on~_... kau tidak tahu laguku?" Sasuke sedikit bernyanyi walau ia melihat Naruto menutup kedua kupingnya.

"Aku _hater_mu!" gumam Naruto _blak-blakan_. Ia jadi teringat lagu di radio saat kemarin masih bersama Sakura.

"Oh?" gumam Sasuke menjadi dingin kembali. Yeah, seseorang yang sudah membuatmu tertarik mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah pembencimu. Pasti sangat _awkward_.

"Ya sudahlah, aku ingin akan mengikuti pelajaran Tsunade-_sensei_. Dia itu sangat galak sama seperti Orochimaru-_sensei_. Tiada celah untuk kabur dari pelajaran mereka." Ujar Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk bagian celana yang kotor. Ia lalu pergi tanpa melihat Sasuke yang masih bergeming karena pengakuannya tadi.

TBC (To Be Continued)

Yak, alhamdulillah ya karena pembaca yang merepiu langsung membeludak, semangat saya jadi ikut membeludak untuk melanjutkan fict ini :D selesai dalam 5 jam /yaaahh, padahal waktu itu pernah rekor 1 jam XD

Yup, saatnya balas repiu! ^o^

* * *

**uzumakinamikazehaki**

ini sudah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**heriyandi kurosaki**

eh? Emangnya SasuNaru sepi ya? XD /jujur saya juga jarang ke SasuNaru X3 tapi karena ingin mewujudkan sebuah ide saat di masa lampau (halah) saya baru publish sekarang X3

penulisannya bagus? Iyakah? Padahal masih abal XD XP

naru imut itu memang bukan gosip lagi XD hihihihi

sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**siihat namikaze natsumi**

iya SasuNaru ;D saya juga udah lama nggak nulis dengan pair ini XD /kangen

nah itu dia :D pasti kakkoi kan—Sasu gigit pulpen? X3

err... yahh entahlah... mungkin bisa dilihat berdasarkan jalan ceritanya saja nanti ya, :D semua sudah dirancang di otak saya kok XD /emang saya punya otak ya? #plak

ini sudah dilanjut kok :D saya juga lope lope sama SasuNaru ^^ nah sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**Sazumi Misako**

Menarik? Padahal ini ide waktu saya masih bocah SD XP /yang baru bisa dipublish sekarang

Ini sudah lanjut :D sankyuu ya udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**Luca Marvell**

Semuanya sudah dirancang di otak saya kok XP tinggal tunggu tanggal mainnya :D

Oke sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**miszshanty05**

ini sudah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**Lee Kibum**

ini sudah lanjut :D

saya aja yang bikin udah gatel pengin misahin mereka XD #plak

sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**thesecondkira**

nice story? Whoa sankyuu ^^

nyehehehe silahkan dan sankyuu :D

sekali lagi sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**Alue-kun**

Saya fujo XD bikin pair NaruSaku di sini aja saya "rada-rada" XD /digaplok NaruSaku fans

Pasti ini BL (Boys Love) :D SasuNaru ^^

Keren? Sankyuu :D

Sankyuu juga udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**RisaSano**

Si Sasu emang jelalatan XD mungkin efek saringan (sharingan) XD /digaplok Sasu

Pasti SasuNaru XD kan udah ditulis X3 NaruSaku cuma figuran XD

Sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

ini sudah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**Banana Trap**

ini sudah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**Kuro to Shiroi**

Giyahahaha XD apa lucu sih? Setahu saya, kalo saya ngelawak semua pada diem XD /makanya saya heran di sini para repiewer pada ketawa

ini sudah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**yassir2374**

huwaaaaaa sankyuu atas doanya X'D /nangis haru sambil nyusut ingus

pandai mengemasnya? Heyahahaha iyakah? Padahal ini abal banget XD

nah, tapi saya nggak yakin chap 2 ini bisa memuaskan lagi XD /abis udah masuk tahap serius (konflik)

sankyuu sankyuu :D dan sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite**

Seru? Iyakah? XD

Sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**Lee Muti**

Si Sasu emang PD selangit, kali XD

ini sudah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**TheBrownEyes'129**

Ide cerita keren? Penulisan bagus? Iyakah? XD /padahal ini abal XP

ini sudah next :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**namikaze shira**

seru? Iyakah? XD /padahal ini abal XP

semua pasti akan terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita :D tenang, semua udah terancang sedemikian rupa di otak saya kok X3 /emang saya punya otak yah? XD #plak

salam kenal juga, Namikaze-san :D dan sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**The Exodia**

Heyahahaha XD gantung ya? /itu memang strategi licik saya XP #plak

Ini sudah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**F.c sasunaru**

Keren? Iyakah? XD

Ini sudah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**sasunaru shipper**

seru? Iyakah? XD

ahahaha nanti pasti akan terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita ok? :D ;)

dan sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**JesslynKR**

Saya juga udah jarang mampir ke fandom ini :D tapi berhubung saya punya impian masa lampau yang belum tersampaikan, jadi saya publish saja XD

Kocak? Iyakah? XD tapi nggak jamin di sini bisa kocak lagi, abis udah masuk tahap serius XP

Btw, sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**Guest**

Emang malang sih :D tapi dari situ nanti kan dia jadi beruntung ^^ /judulnya aja "Keberuntungan Lain" XD

**leejisung4**

ceritanya keren? Iyakah? XD

sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

**Hikari**

Ini sudah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

Oke itulah balasan untuk para para pembaca yang terhormat :D saya turut senang ternyata fict abal ini laku XD /padahal ini adalah ide masa lalu saya waktu masih jaman SD XD

Nah, semakin banyak yang merepiu, saya akan semakin semangat untuk publish! :D

Sampai jumpa di next chap ;)


	3. Chapter 3 - Guilty

Title : Keberuntungan Lain

Paring : SasuNaru

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Dan fict ini milik Mizuki Rae Sichi

Summary : Sasuke adalah seorang artis populer. Dan Naruto sangat membencinya karena sang pacar yaitu Sakura ikut menjadi seorang fan di Sasuke Fans Club. Suatu hari Sakura meminta Naruto untuk mengantikannya meminta tanda tangan. Siapa sangka Sasuke malah terjerat pesona Naruto yang menyamar sebagai seorang wanita?

Genre : Romanche—Drama

MULTICHAPTERS

Warning : Berisi unsur **Shounen-ai** #tentusaja#, gaje, abal, alur cepat dll.

**Chapter 3—Guilty**

* * *

LAGI-LAGI ditenggaknya air setan itu. Terkikik pelan layaknya orang yang tidak waras, tangan porseleinnya terus menjejalkan obat-obatan berbahaya ke dalam mulutnya. Pikirannya melayang dan pandangannya berputar. Sensasi geli seperti inilah yang ia suka dari mengonsumsi barang-barang haram itu. Juga membuatnya melupakan masalah dunia yang penuh dengan kesakitan.

Seorang bersurai hitam jabrik menghampiri pemuda yang masih menikmati diri itu di kamar yang dominan warna biru. Melipat kedua tangannya di dada, decakan gusar meluncur dari bibirnya. Ia lalu duduk di tepi ranjang sambil terus memperhatikan keponakannya yang sedang hilang kendali.

"Mau sampai kapan kau begini, Sasuke?"

Sasuke yang hendak menenggak sebotol alkohol mengurungkan niatnya. Ditatapnya sang paman yang masih menatapnya dengan dingin. Walau penglihatannya tidak jelas sekarang, tapi ia masih bisa melihat segores luka di mata pria awet muda itu.

Pria bernama asli Uchiha Madara—atau nama populernya adalah Uchiha Tobi itu menepuk pundak sang keponakan. Sebuah senyum ia paksakan. Ia tahu benar bagaimana perasaan Sasuke. Di saat anak-anak lainnya bebas bermain bersama teman-teman sebaya, Sasuke malah harus menghadapi kamera dan kilat lampu sorot yang menyilaukan. Di saat semua orang enak terlelap dalam kasur yang empuk, Sasuke malah harus menghapal gerakan tari, menghapal lagu, dan menghapal skenario. Di saat semua anak sedang asyik belajar dan bersosialisasi dalam sekolah, Sasuke malah harus belajar sendiri di tengah waktunya padat. Di saat anak-anak lain nyaman di pelukan kedua orang tua mereka, Sasuke harus melewati semua sendiri karena kedua orang tuanya lebih memperhatikan harta ketimbang dirinya.

Sasuke terkikik—namun percayalah suaranya menjadi parau perlahan. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, "Entah harus bagaimana lagi aku harus menutup luka ini, Paman. Luka ini tidak bisa sembuh!" bulir-bulir air mata terjatuh dari kedua oniksnya.

Tobi mengusap rambut Sasuke—mencoba menggantikan kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya yang hilang, "Aku akan membantumu! Asal kau jangan begini. Bukankah aku sudah mengizinkanmu vakum dari dunia enterteiner? Walau seluruh dunia menjadi musuhmu, aku yang akan mendukungmu!"

Sasuke masih bergeming dengan menutup wajahnya. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangis.

"Menangislah! Tapi setelah ini kau harus memulai hari baru!"

Perlahan Tobi memeluk keponakannya itu dengan lembut. Di usapnya rambut biru dongker itu agar mengobati tubuh yang bergetar karena emosi tak tertahankan. Sasuke masih bergetar dengan tangis yang meraung-raung dan air mata yang menganak sungai di pipi porseleinnya.

.

.

.

"Dia tidak berangkat ya?" gumam Naruto pelan. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah saat kemarin ia mengungkapkan isi hatinya secara frontal.

"Oii, Naru-_chan_! Melamun saja! Nanti ada setan yang mencolekmu lho!" ujar Inuzuka Kiba mendadak duduk di bangku depan Naruto yang kosong.

Emosi Naruto meroket hingga ke ubun-ubun mendengar penghinaan dari sohib seperjuangan _games online_ itu.

"JANGAN MANGGIL PAKAI SEBUTAN –_CHAN_, KAMPRET!" jerit Naruto yang sudah mirip seperti jeritan Agnes Maunikah.

Mendapat semprotan seperti itu malah membuat Kiba tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Habis tempo hari aku melihat kau berdandan seperti seorang gadis. Dan sungguh! Kau lebih manis dari gadis asli!"

"Kau melihatnya?" tanya Naruto dengan nada bergetar menahan segenap emosi yang hendak meluap.

"Tidak hanya aku. Shika, Sai, Chouji, Lee, dan Pein-_senpai_ juga melihatmu!" Kiba tertawa lagi, "Jadi kemarin itu begini..."

_**Flashback**_

_Ekstra basket itu selesai di sore yang cerah. Seluruh personelnya pun membubarkan diri untuk istirahat. Beberapa di antara mereka langsung mengguyur kepala mereka dengan air segar dari botol minum. _

_ "Ayo pulang!" ajak Nara Shikamaru dengan nada malasnya yang kini menjadi kuadrat karena lelah. _

_ "Sepertinya langsung mandi segar nih," ujar Akimichi Chouji sambil menyeka wajahnya dengan sehelai handuk yang bertengger di tengkuknya. _

_ "Hey! Kalian mengenal wanita pirang seksi di sana itu?" gumam Danzou Sai. Matanya masih fokus pada sesosok wanita bersurai pirang panjang yang sedang mengendap-endap keluar lingkungan sekolah. _

_ "Eh? Siapa dia? Murid baru?" tanya Pein tertarik. Matanya sangat berkaca-kaca dan sangat terpukau. _

_ Kiba menyipitkan matanya lagi lebih jelas. Dan detik berikutnya, "ITU 'KAN NARUTO!" _

_ "Eh?" pekik semua sembari menatap Kiba dengan penuh selidik. _

_ "Iya! Di pipinya ada seperti kumis kucing! Dan matanya juga! Tidak salah lagi!" vonis Kiba yakin. Saat ia melirik ke arah Sai dan Pein... "ASTAGA!" _

_ Sai dan Pein mimisan dengan _absurd_nya. _

_ "Kami mencintaimu, Naru-_chan_!" gumam Sai dan Pein bersamaan. _

_**End Of Flashback**_

Dengan ajaibnya buku Biologi yang kini digenggam Naruto seketika langsung terbelah menjadi dua bak laut yang terbelah menjadi dua—seperti cerita masa lampau yang pernah ia dengar.

"KENAPA JADI BEGINI?!" jerit Naruto sudah mirip seperti banci yang mangkal di perempatan.

Kiba menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Oii, bukannya itu buku tugas Biologimu? Sebentar lagi Orochimaru-_sensei_ ke sini lho." Kedua tangannya di lipat di depan dada dengan santai.

Naruto terdiam. Wajahnya menatap sang buku dengan horor.

Dan dengan ajaib bin kampretnya, guru yang dimaksud mendadak muncul dari bawah meja (?) entahlah ini trik _author_nya yang _gendheng_ atau sang guru tersebut adalah hantu. Seketika itu pula wajah-wajah nista kelas menjadi horor dan mengambil posisi tertib sebelum dilayangkan sebuah detensi pada mereka.

Kiba kalang kabut menuju bangkunya sementara Naruto merinding disko karena buku Biologinya yang sudah menjadi korban KDRT. Mulut Naruto membuka-tutup seperti ikan yang baru diselamatkan dari air.

Perlahan sang ketua kelas yaitu Sabaku no Gaara berdiri untuk melakukan tugas rutinnya, "Berdiri semua dan memberi salam."

Semua pun mengikuti instruksi untuk berdiri lalu membungkuk dan menyapa sang guru, "Selamat pagi, _sensei_!"

"Selamat pagi semua," balasan sarkastis dari sang guru membuat para murid merinding dan menahan napas. Sang guru lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke segala penjuru kelas dengan mata keemasannya, "keluarkan buku tugas kalian!" perintahnya dengan nada datar.

Dengan cekatan semua murid langsung melakukan perintah sang guru—kecuali Naruto. Sang guru pun mulai berkeliling untuk mengecek satu per satu meja muridnya. Sebuah tongkat sudah siap di tangannya untuk memukul anak yang tidak membawa tugas atau tidak mengerjakannya.

Keringat dingin meluncur dengan santainya di pelipis Naruto. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan saat sang guru sudah berada di meja depan. Kedua tangannya meremas celana bagian paha. Jantungnya tentu berdegub dua kali lebih cepat seakan ingin meloncat dari sangkar rusuknya. Perlahan matanya terbelalak saat sang guru berjalan ke arah mejanya. Namun...

—_**SREK!**_

Pintu kelas terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pemuda bersurai _emo_ dengan warna biru dongker. Pemuda yang memiliki kulit putih nyaris pucat. Pemuda yang memiliki iris mata sehitam oniks. Pemuda yang masih baru di sekolah ini.

Perhatian sang guru tentu teralih menuju pemuda di ambang pintu tersebut. Guru yang memiliki surai panjang berwarna hitam itu mendekati pemuda tersebut dengan santai. Senyum misterius terlukis di wajah pucat. Suram pagi di mata keemasan itu seolah menjadi palung mimpi bagi setiap seorang yang melihatnya.

Namun tidak bagi pemuda yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu tersebut. Pandangannya masih datar dan seolah tiada perkara di dalamnya—walau atmosfir di sini sudah tidak bersahabat lagi. Dijejalkannya kedua tangan pucat itu ke dalam saku celana.

"Uchiha-_san_ 'kah?" tanya sang guru santai.

Para murid menahan napas. Semuanya tegang dan berdebar. Sepertinya akan ada perang ketiga di ruang ini.

Dengan tanpa sopan santun Sasuke hanya bergumam pelan untuk menjawab. Tubuh proporsional itu bersender santai di kusen pintu geser. Pandangannya masih santai seolah menantang meminta detensi. How dare you_, Sasuke!_

"Baru beberapa hari di sini saja sudah sering tidak masuk. Apakah anda sibuk dengan dunia artis? Atau sibuk dengan masalah pribadi?" sindir Orochimaru santai. Perlahan tubuhnya condong ke arah sang murid. Hidungnya kembang kempis seperti mendengkus, "Aku mencium aroma alkohol dan berbagai obat-obatan terlarang. Apa yang anda konsumsi? Marijuana**(1)**?" tebaknya dengan sangat tepat membuat semua murid terkesiap. Ternyata rumor itu memang benar. Tentang Orochimaru yang bisa mendeteksi sebuah rahasia paling tersembunyi pun bisa membaca pikiran orang lain.

Bukannya terkesiap dengan tebakan jitu sang guru, Sasuke malah mendengus geli, "Ternyata saya salah datang hari ini. Seharusnya saya masih di rumah—tidur dan bersantai."

"Ini bukan hotel, Uchiha-_san_. Yang bisa kau datangi dan kau tinggali begitu saja seenaknya. Ini Konoha High School. Sekolah bertaraf internasional. Sebaiknya buang sikap burukmu di sini," Ujar Orochimaru datar.

Dengan santainya Sasuke malah melenggang masuk kelas dan berjalan menuju bangkunya. Ditariknya tangan Naruto yang tergeletak di meja, "Kita pergi!"

Naruto yang otaknya baru terkoneksi dengan baik langsung meronta dan berteriak, "Eh? A-apa-apaan ini?! Lepaskan!"

Oniks itu menatap safir dengan tajam. Malam bertemu dengan siang.

"Jadi anda ke sini hanya untuk mengajak pacar anda untuk membolos?" tanya Orochimaru santai sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Pacar?!" pekikan kecil beberapa murid. Terdengar bisik-bisik para murid.

Sasuke menatap Orochimaru dengan nyalang, "Bukan urusan anda, Orochimaru-_sensei_! Atau bisa kupanggil Ayah-baptis?"

"Ayah baptis?!" bisik-bisik kelas semakin kencang.

Sasuke terus menyeret Naruto untuk pergi dari kelas tersebut. Tidak menghiraukan tatapan dingin Orochimaru. Tidak menghiraukan bahaya apa yang akan menyerang nantinya.

.

.

.

Naruto menepis tangan pucat Sasuke saat mereka sudah sampai di koridor dekat lapangan basket. Tangan tan itu ditarik paksa namun sang tangan pucat hendak menangkapnya lagi. Meronta saat sebuah tubuh merengkuh dengan erat. Tidak menghiraukan ini menjadi tontonan gratis murid yang secara tidak sengaja lewat.

"L-lepaskan Sasuke! Kau ini apa-apaan?!" pekik Naruto terus meronta. Kedua tangannya terus mendorong tubuh pucat itu untuk berhenti memeluknya.

Dengan usaha yang lebih besar Sasuke lalu menangkap tangan Naruto dengan kasar. Kekuatan besarnya membuatnya mudah untuk menarik tubuh yang lebih kecil. Namun karena penolakan pemuda pirang itu terlampau menyulitkannya, dengan segera ia langsung mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dan menaruhnya di pundaknya—seperti mengangkat karung beras. Ia mengabaikan pemuda mungil di pundak kanannya yang terus meninju punggungnya.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan!" jerit Naruto.

Dengan santainya Sasuke melempar tubuh Naruto ke jok belakang mobil _Lamborghini Murcielago_ miliknya. Lalu dengan berlari kecil ia segera duduk di kursi kemudi dan menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Ki-kita mau ke mana?" tanya Naruto horor.

"Diam atau kusumpal mulutmu dengan sepatu!" ancam Sasuke. Matanya terus fokus pada jalanan.

Setelah perjalanan tidak menyenangkan itu berakhir, Naruto pun menatap sekitarnya dengan takut. Air wajahnya seperti pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang baru saja lolos—terlihat trauma dan ketakutan. Tremor yang berlebih semakin meyakinkan saja.

"Turunlah!" perintah Sasuke dingin. Entah sejak kapan ia turun untuk membukakan pintu mobil di samping Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng cepat. Ia berteriak dan meronta saat Sasuke memaksanya untuk keluar. Namun kekuatan Sasuke semakin besar dan membuatnya tertarik keluar.

"Ki-kita di mana?" tanya Naruto takut-takut.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri 'kan? Atau kau buta? Kita sedang berada di parkiran _department store_!" gumam Sasuke santai. Ia kini sedang memakai kacamata hitam, jaket bulu, dan masker wajah.

"Kenapa kau memakai itu?"

"Kau ini benar-benar _dobe_! Aku ini seorang artis terkenal! Bagaimana jika aku ketahuan?"

"Salahmu sendiri membawaku ke sini!" bentak Naruto satu oktaf lebih tinggi.

"Kita butuh penyamaran! Karena seragam kita terlalu mencolok." Ucap Sasuke yang suaranya teredam masker. Ia segera menarik tangan Naruto untuk memasuki mall.

"Ken-kenapa aku yang kena?! Oii! Oii! Jangan menarik tanganku terus!" bentak Naruto.

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan semua pemberontakan Naruto. Ia terus menarik pemuda berkulit sawo matang itu menuju tempat penjualan pakaian pria. Tangan pucatnya sibuk mencari-cari _t-shirt_ yang sekiranya cocok untuknya. Dan saat sudah menemukan sebuah _t-shirt_ jingga dengan kerah putih, dilemparnya begitu saja pada Naruto.

"Kau pakai itu!" gumam Sasuke santai. Ia lalu memilah lagi dan mengambil sebuah _t-shirt_ biru dongker dengan kerah berwarna putih. Dilemparnya pada Naruto, "Pegang dulu!"

"Oii! Kenapa harus aku, _Teme_?!" protes Naruto.

"_Urusai_, _Dobe_!" gumam Sasuke. Ia berjalan menuju tempat jeans.

Setelah mereka selesai memilih, segeralah mereka membayar—tentu saja Sasuke yang membayar. Sasuke juga sempat membeli sebuah topi, jaket, kacamata bening, _softlens_ hijau, dan pewarna rambut praktis yang hanya disemprot saja. Berganti pakaian yang telah mereka beli di toilet. Naruto kaget dengan penampilan Sasuke yang berbeda. Dengan rambut hitam—tidak pantat-ayam lagi, memakai topi, iris mata yang berwarna hijau cerah, kacamata bening, _t-shirt_ biru dongker, dan jeans hitam. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang hanya memakai _t-shirt_ jingga dan jeans hitam.

"Apakah kau selalu seperti ini—setiap hendak bebas?" tanya Naruto. Mereka kini sedang berdiri menghadap cermin toilet yang besar.

"Terkadang," gumam Sasuke sembari memakai jaketnya, "Para _paparazzi_ itu sangat menyebalkan! Aku melakukan semua ini di saat hendak menikmatinya dengan lama saja."

"Apa maksudmu menikmatinya-dengan-lama?" tanya Naruto sembari mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Kita bersenang-senang hari ini!" sebuah seringai muncul sekilas di wajah Sasuke lalu mereka pun pergi dari situ.

Sasuke membawa Naruto bersenang-senang seharian. Wahana taman bermain, kebun binatang, konser band papan atas, jalan-jalan wisata kuliner di bazar makanan, ke bioskop, dan kini mereka sedang menikmati buaian malam di sebuah restauran mewah. Naruto yang selama ini belum pernah mengalami ini tentu saja air wajahnya berubah drastis menjadi sangat ceria.

"Sungguh ini adalah hari terbaik yang pernah kupunya!" seru Naruto girang sembari mengiris daging _steak_ di _hotplate_ miliknya. Satu suapan besar dijejalkan ke mulutnya yang mungil.

Sasuke mengiris daging _steak_ di _hotplate_nya dengan santai. Hanya satu suapan kecil yang mendarat di mulutnya. Saat ia melihat senyuman Naruto rasanya jantungnya berdebar kencang. Tanpa disadarinya, ia tersenyum. Sangat tipis hingga Naruto tidak melihat.

"Untunglah kau tadi menarikku dari kelas neraka tadi!" ujar Naruto sembari mengiris daging lagi dengan semangat, "Kau tahu, tadi aku nyaris terkena detensi karena aku telah merobek buku Biologiku!" Naruto tertawa lalu menjejalkan satu suapan besar irisan daging berlumur saus menggiurkan.

Sasuke mendorong _hotplate_ yang masih berisi daging—yang hanya sedikit diiris olehnya, untuk Naruto. Ia menopangkan wajahnya dengan satu tangan sembari terus menatap safir itu, "Aku tidak lapar. Kau bisa menghabiskannya 'kan?"

Raut Naruto yang awalnya bingung berubah menjadi cerah, "Tentu! Aku ini tempat sampah. Biasanya jika makanan Iruka-_san_ masih sisa akan kuhabiskan."

"Iruka-_san_? Maksudmu..."

"Yeah, guru Sejarah di Konoha High School. Dia sudah kuanggap sebagai Ayahku sendiri. Dan kau tahu 'kan Kakashi-_sensei_? Dia adalah Ayah baptisku. Iruka-_san_ dan Kakashi-_san_ punya hubungan spesial. _Well_, mereka sudah bertunangan—kalau kau mau tahu." Jelas Naruto sembari mengiris daging, "O iya, tadi kau bilang Orochimaru-_sensei_ itu..."

"Ayah baptisku." Sambar Sasuke dingin.

Naruto menelan makanannya dengan sekuat tenaga merasa suasana di antara mereka sudah tidak enak. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak mau mengingat itu lagi karena mungkin detensi sudah menunggunya besok.

"Err... maaf sudah mengungkit masalah tadi. Aku tidak ber..."

"_Well_, alasan kenapa aku mengajakmu membolos adalah... yeah karena aku bosan. Hidupku lurus-lurus saja." Gumam Sasuke sembari menyesap segelas _red wine_.

"Bukannya menjadi artis itu..."

"Tidak menyenangkan." Sambar Sasuke lagi. Ia menatap Naruto tajam, "Aku juga ingin menjadi masyarakat biasa sepertimu. Yang bebas. Kau bisa lihat sendiri 'kan tadi perjuangan sebelum kita bersenang-senang seperti ini?"

Naruto mengangguk paham. Ia masih mengingat bahwa tadi Sasuke harus mengubah penampilan dulu sebelum bisa bebas seperti ini.

Gelas berkaki di tangan Sasuke digoyang-goyangkan, "Aku ingin mencoba menjadi manusia normal. Jadi sekarang, maukah kau membantuku—menjadi sahabatku dan membantuku mendapatkan masa bahagiaku lagi?"

Naruto menyeringai jahil, "Jadi tujuanmu membuatku senang hari ini adalah ingin menyogokku? Eh?" gelak tawa memenuhi ruangan privasi tersebut. Ia tersenyum cerah dan mengangguk cepat, "Aku bercanda! Kalau begitu tentu saja aku akan berusaha membantumu! Anggap saja aku ini saudaramu! Aku juga begitu! Kita senasib kok, pasti bisa menemukan jati diri dengan mudah." Ditaruhnya garpu dan pisau dari tangan. Pandangannya berubah menjadi canggung, "Err... aku sering mendengar hoax tentang kau suka mabuk, mengonsumsi obat terlarang, bermain bersama kupu-kupu malam, dan perokok ber..."

"Itu memang benar." Sasuke merebut lagi, "Itu bukan hoax. Tapi kenyataan pahit. Kenyataan bagaimana aku tidak dapat melawan dunia. Kenyataan bahwa sekarang dunia menelanku."

Mendadak Naruto menjadi hilang selera makan. Ada rasa iba mendengar lirihan sahabat barunya. "Lalu... kenapa kau malah bersekolah di Konoha High School? Kau tahu 'kan bahwa kalau kita sekolah, otomatis semua tata krama akan ditegakan? Kau tidak takut kena detensi karena... karena menjadi anak nakal?" gumamnya pelan dan dilambat-lambatkan.

Sasuke menyesap _wine_ di gelas berkaki lalu menatap Naruto, "Aku sedang mencari seseorang di sana."

"Eh?" pekik Naruto. Membersihkan tenggorokan yang terasa tidak nyaman ia bersuara lagi, "Seseorang yang spesial 'kah?"

"Lebih dari spesial. Dia... wanita yang telah membuatku jatuh cinta pertama kalinya. Entahlah ternyata cinta itu seperti obsesi ya? Aku jadi tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang _fan_. Setelah lama aku menjadi seorang idola."

Pandangan Naruto menerawang ke lantai, "Ya... obsesi yang membuat mata hati kita menjadi buta." Gumamnya pelan. Ingatan tentang Sakura membuat dadanya kembali menjadi sesak. Membersihkan pikiran ia pun tersenyum cerah, "Ah... kira-kira yang kau cari itu siapa, _Teme_? Cantikkah? Seksikah? Pintarkah?" tanya Naruto dengan seringai menggoda dan kedipan sebelah mata tanda bahwa _kita-bisa-menjadi-akrab_.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke tersenyum. _Tersenyum pemirsa! Bayangkan betapa OOCnya si Saskey di sini! (dilempar panci rongsok Sasuke)_

"Kebetulan kau ada di sini, aku ingin menanyakan padamu tentang gadis itu. Kudengar dia bersekolah di KHS."

Naruto tersenyum ramah, "Oh ya?"

"Apakah kau mengenal gadis bernama Namikaze Naruko?"

Seketika Naruto terlonjak kaget. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Tremor pada tubuhnya kembali datang. Mulutnya sangat kaku untuk berbicara. Matanya menistagmus ke segala arah—serba salah. _Bagaimana ini?_

"Kau tahu, aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada gadis itu!"

Ekspresi Naruto sekarang seperti sedang makan jeruk nipis lalu memaksakan diri tersenyum. Ia menarik kerah bajunya sembari mengerling ke kanan, "Err... bagaimana ciri-cirinya?"

"Imut, manis, seksi, mungil, bersurai pirang panjang, beriris mata biru safir, memiliki tiga garis mendatar di kedua pipinya—jadi seperti kumis kucing, dan dia _fan_ sejatiku!" jelas Sasuke terlihat bersemangat. "Kau tahu, entah kenapa aku merasa dia mirip denganmu!"

—_**JLEB!**_

Rasanya ada tombak menancap di kepala Naruto. Tidak dapat bergerak, tidak mampu bersuara, dan tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa dirinya mungkin akan pingsan detik ini juga.

"Jangan tegang begitu! Aku hanya asal bicara," ujar Sasuke menyadari ada gestur yang aneh pada Naruto. Ia menyesap _wine_ lagi lalu menatap Naruto, "Kau kenal dia?"

Naruto kembali ke alam dunia nyata. Ia tersenyum serba salah, "Err... kurasa tidak ada yang kau maksud di KHS, Sasuke. Aku sudah berkecimpung di KHS selama satu tahun setengah. Dan aku juga adalah pemuda paling eksis di KHS. Jadi... tidak mungkin aku tidak mengenal setiap gadis di sana," ujar Naruto. Sungguh jawaban tadi didapatnya dengan cara mengarang. Mungkin setelah ini ia bisa mendaftarkan diri menjadi seorang pengarang buku atau lagu—karena bakat mengarangnya yang _absurd_.

Kening Sasuke mengernyit, "Tidak mungkin! Mata-mataku adalah yang paling hebat. Tidak mungkin salah." Ia mencium bau tidak beres di sini. Salahkan otak pintarnya yang sensitif.

"Sungguh! Kau bahkan mungkin bisa cari dengan bantuan guru kalau perlu. Silahkan cari dokumennya! Pasti tidak akan ada karena tidak ada yang bernama Namikaze Naruko! Itu hanya karakter palsu yang ku... ups!" mendadak Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya terbelalak dan jantungnya berdebar kencang. Bodohnya, malah kelepasan bicara.

Kedua mata Sasuke menyipit—menyelidik. Wajahnya berubah menjadi datar. "Oh, baiklah. Mungkin memang ada kesalahan." Gumamnya dengan _sing-a-song_. Sebuah ide memasuki otak jeniusnya, _'Kalau orang lain tidak bisa memecahkan ini, aku yang akan memecahkannya sendiri! Ada yang tidak beres dari air wajah Naruto!'_ batinnya. Dan rencana-rencana sudah tertata di otaknya.

TBC (To Be Continued)

* * *

Gyaaaaaa! Sempet WB gegara keasyikan jadi reader di salah satu fict author lain XD dan entah kenapa style menulis saya malah selalu jadi ikutan style author itu yang mempesona! X_X /toyooong

Dan maaf ini sangat melenceng dari DL x_x saya kemarin sakit (yang membuat seluruh tubuh jadi tiada daya) jadi susah untuk berpikir dan mengetik XD

Oke kebanyakan cingcong mari bales repiu :D capcus cyiin

* * *

**Konno Asuka**

Jidat-bandara itu udah banyak yang pake kok sebenarnya XD saya Cuma inget aja sama kata-kata itu dari beberapa author senior :D

Pastinya :D nanti saya kasi "ledakan-ledakan" kok XD udah siap nih elpijinya XD #plak

Oke sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**RisaSano**

Perjalanan Sasuke penuh liku-liku untuk mengetahui di mana sang Cinta berada XD oke masukan yang bagus :D mungkin akan saya pakai

Ahahaha Sasu emang mesum XD iya 'kan, Sas? *lirik Saskey yang sedang lirik-lirik bohaynya tubuh Naru

Oke sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**Yuzuru Nao**

Pastinya awkward XD ah, nanti lihat saja reaksinya di dalam cerita ini :D pasti terkupas ko XD

Oke sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**azurradeva**

kenapa pada nebak itu sih? X_X /harus-puter-balik-jalan-biar-nggak-bisa-dibaca XD *ketawa misterius

well, pokoknya lihat saja nanti dalam cerita ok? ;)

Oke sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**leejisung4**

huwaaaa kelemahan saya memang memperpanjang dan memperlambat alur X_X /harus-bagaimana-ini?

Oke sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**Sazumi Misako**

Jidat-bandara? Hahaha emang sebutan yang seru XD *ditabok Sakura

Iyakah? :D syukurlah

Oke sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**Ineedtohateyou**

**Chapter 1**

Pastinya awkward XD ah, nanti lihat saja reaksinya di dalam cerita ini :D pasti terkupas ko XD

Iya, dia mah obsesian XP

**Chapter 2**

Si Jidat-bandara itu emang lagi cinta buta ama Sasu '3'

Ahahaha si Sasu nggak pakai kacamata sih XP kan di anime doi sakit mata XD #plak

Oke sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**siihat namikaze natsumi**

iya, kesian Naru TwT makanya saya buat deh si Sasu biar menemaninya XD /asik

ini sudah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**uchiha leo**

ini sudah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**novalian . manzur**

ahahaha XD saya kan sudah pasang warning "shounen-ai" XP err... ini bukan yaoi :D tapi BL. Kalau yaoi itu ratingnya M XP

sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**ika . nurrahmawati**

saya emang niat nggak pakai baku di sini XP lagi mencoba istilahnya OOC XD dan ingin have fun bikin humor garing XD makanya cerita ini abal punya XD /mayoritas fict saya pake alur komplikeited, bahasa baku, mengutamakan estetika (heleh), dll yang sekiranya sangat formal XD

tapi saya udah usahain sedikit nggak OOC lagi kalau mendekati klimaks ko :D

Oke sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**shizuka kirarin**

ini sudah lanjut :D jangan panggil saya senpai hehehe XD saya masih kouhai beda jauh sama senior yang lebih waw XD o iya dan sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**sea07**

iyakah? Padahal ini abal XD

maaf ini nggak kilat x_x abis sakit itu menyiksa. Untungnya saya sudah sembuh XD

Oke sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite**

Ahahaha XD emang sifat asli Sakura gitu kan? Makanya saya pake aja di sini XP

Oke sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**Harpaairiry**

ini sudah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**The Exodia**

Dirimu kecewa? Saya lebih kecewa kuadrat dengan fict yang saya buat sendiri XD /stress kumat

Err... nggak pasti juga sih :D kalau saya nggak sibuk ya mungkin bisa cepat. Dan karena yang ini karena terhalang cikungunya-kampret, jadi maaf agak lama TwT

Diriku mengerti kok XD malah pengin tuh sekali-kali di flame XD /yang ada malah nge-flame punya sendiri XP #plak

Nah itu dia kelemahan saya! :D biasa, otak korslet sih jadi mandan aneh. Saya juga lagi mencoba belajar menghilangkan kebiasaan jelek itu *Q*

Nggak ada typo? Benarkah? XD (padahal ada lho. Ini taktik saya biar readers bersuara, tapi sepertinya semua diam ya? XD *ketawa setan)

Nggak apa-apa kok :D saya suka nih pembaca yang begini :D tandanya memperhatikan :) oke sangkyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**Alwas Naruhina**

Iyakah? Padahal ini abal lho XD

ini sudah lanjut :D jangan panggil saya senpai hehehe XD saya masih kouhai beda jauh sama senior yang lebih waw XD o iya dan sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**heriyandi kurosaki**

iya, padahal doi hater tapi jadi lover nantinya XD

keren? Iyakah? Padahal ini abal XD

ini sudah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**Kuro to Shiroi**

Jiahahaha XD itu terinspirasi jaman SD saya dulu XP biasanya pakai pembatas berupa penggaris, atau buku XD

Err... mungkin akan terungkap seiring berjalannya cerita :D tunggu saja

ini sudah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**reiasia95**

huwaaaaa maaf baru lanjut sekarang x_x

err... tunggu aja seiring berjalannya cerita :D nanti saya kasih "ledakan-ledakan" deh XD

ini sudah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**deEsQuare**

ini sudah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**yassir2374**

Dari dulu sampai sekarang masih abal XD

Itu karena kemarin ngebut ngerjainnya XD apalagi sekarang, huwahahaha XD tambah pendek saja XP

Oh hahaha rasa nano-nano itu ada di sini kan? XD nikmati dulu saja semua, ada saatnya nanti kita bisa memetik manisnya XD /berasa punya seseorang kata-kata itu ._.a

ini sudah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**Dewi15**

ini sudah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**jungmarry**

ini sudah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**hanazawa kay**

**chapter 1 **

silahkan XD

**chapter 2**

hahaha sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**Luca Marvell**

Ya gitu, saya ngikutin dari animenya. Bahwa doi itu tukang buat onar dan sensasi murahan. Terus temen-temen tuh suka mengasingkannya karena doi itu terlihat nggak asik. Kasian ya? Tapi ini juga nasib saya sebenarnya XD /malah curcol

Sankyuu ya udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**F.c sasunaru**

ini sudah lanjut :D maaf nih loadingnya lama XD sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**Guest**

Huwaaa semua menebak itu X_X tapi karena semua berjalan ke sana, saya mah putar balik sajalah XD biar bikin kejutan XP *senyum misterius

Hahahaha XD akhirnya ada yang mendeteksi XP ngakak saya sumpah XD itu tuh karena Sasu nggak pernah membuka hatinya secara keseluruhan. Jadi dia tuh sering ke diskotik bersama kupu-kupu malam—yang entah itu waria atau wanita.

ini sudah lanjut :D maaf nih loadingnya lama XD sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**joko**

saya sudah mengusahakannya :D maaf kalo masih kurang panjang XD

ini sudah lanjut :D maaf nih loadingnya lama XD sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**yuichi**

kapan? Sebentar lagi juga terkupas ko :D

kenapa hanya kaa-sannya yang diceritakan? oh, percayalah saya punya "ledakan" nanti XD

ini sudah lanjut :D maaf nih loadingnya lama XD sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**TheBrownEyes'129**

ini sudah lanjut :D maaf nih loadingnya lama XD sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**NanamiBonda**

Tenang saja nanti saya buat dia kena karma XD nyahahaha *ketawa setan

Nanti akan terkupas ko seiring berjalannya cerita :D

ini sudah lanjut :D maaf nih loadingnya lama XD sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**Bulanbiru**

Seru? Iyakah? Padahal ini abal XP

ini sudah lanjut :D maaf nih loadingnya lama XD sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**unyu chan**

huwaaa maaf baru lanjut x_x ada cikungunya-kampret sih

saya udah usahakan :D maaf kalau masih kurang :D nanti saya belajar lagi

sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**chika**

nanti si jidat bandara kena karma kok XD kapan? Nanti juga terkupas ko :D

ini sudah lanjut :D maaf nih loadingnya lama XD sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**love kyuuuu**

pastinya :D

ini sudah lanjut :D maaf nih loadingnya lama XD sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**Hikari**

Hiyahahaha kan Naru udah sama Sasu XP

ini sudah lanjut :D maaf nih loadingnya lama XD sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**aurantii13**

hallo juga aurantii-san! :D

ahahaha penggantinya kan si Sasu XP

hubungan? Err... nanti juga terkupas seiring berjalannya cerita ko :D

ini sudah lanjut :D maaf nih loadingnya lama XD sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**funny bunny blaster**

ini sudah lanjut :D maaf nih loadingnya lama XD sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**JesslynKR**

Iya :D nggak begitu komplikeited sih, tapi pengin dapet aja gregetnya XD

Iyakan? Saya aja yang ngetik, "Ayo dong Naru putus sama Saku!" XD

ini sudah lanjut :D maaf nih loadingnya lama XD sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

Yosh! Itu dia balasan repiu dari para artis kita :D dari repiu mereka, saya jadi bisa mengoreksi diri, belajar, dan tau di mana kesalahan yang saya perbuat sebelumnya. Juga satu repiu mereka setara dengan 1000 penghargaan bagi saya :D mereka saja bersuara, kenapa dirimu engga? :)

Sampai jumpa! :D


	4. Chapter 4 - Foto

Title : Keberuntungan Lain

Paring : SasuNaru

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Dan fict ini milik Mizuki Rae Sichi

Summary : Sasuke adalah seorang artis populer. Dan Naruto sangat membencinya karena sang pacar yaitu Sakura ikut menjadi seorang fan di Sasuke Fans Club. Suatu hari Sakura meminta Naruto untuk mengantikannya meminta tanda tangan. Siapa sangka Sasuke malah terjerat pesona Naruto yang menyamar sebagai seorang wanita?

Genre : Romance—Drama

MULTICHAPTERS

Warning : Berisi unsur **Shounen-ai** #tentusaja#, gaje, abal, alur cepat dll.

* * *

**Chapter 4—Foto**

SUDAH berkali-kali kedua kaki itu melangkah, lalu mundur lagi. Tekad yang bulat berulangkali pecah. Jantung yang berdebar tidak karuan—menandakan ada ketidaksiapan mental. Punggung menempel di tembok lalu merayap seperti seekor cicak. Kedua iris safir itu melirik dan mengintip layaknya seorang penguntit di tikungan tembok.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"AYAM GORENG!"

Rasanya seperti dikejutkan dengan pecahnya sebuah balon, pemuda-yang-sedang-bersembunyi-itu melatah dengan reflek. Tubuhnya melemas dan jantungnya seperti berhenti saat itu juga.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto?" tanya orang yang memergoki. Nadanya santai walau air wajahnya menandakan keheranan. Tentu saja, di malam yang larut ini menemukan temanmu menggendong tas sekolah yang bersembunyi-sembunyi layaknya tikus got, _bukankah suatu kejanggalan?_

Pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto—yang sedang bersembunyi itu mendesis dan meletakan telunjuknya di bibir pucat temannya. "Pelankan suaramu, Sai!"

Jika ini adalah sebuah _anime_, mungkin Sai akan menampilkan sebulir keringat imajiner di kepalanya dan wajahnya berubah menjadi garis-garis ungu—dengan raut yang malas. "Bukannya yang berisik itu kau?"

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Naruto malah mengabaikan ucapan Sai.

Sekali lagi, Sai ber-_sweatdropping_. Namun mengingat rasa cintanya terhadap pemuda imut yang seksi di hadapannya membuat semua rasa _ilfeel_nya pupus. Segera sebuah senyum ramah muncul di wajah pucatnya, "Aku habis membeli Rocky di Konohamart. Stik cokelat itu sangat... _yummy_! Tidak ada remahnya!" ujar Sai bersemangat. Dan malah mengingat iklan produk makanan tersebut yang dibintangi idol grup Konoha yaitu KNH48.

Mulut Naruto menganga dengan _absurd_nya.

"Aku ulangi pertanyaanku; kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya Sai sesabar mungkin.

"Aku... kau tahu sendiri 'kan bahwa tadi aku diajak oleh si Sasu-_teme_ itu untuk membolos? Nah, aku... aku tidak pulang seharian dan baru bisa pulang sekarang," ujar Naruto dilambat-lambatkan. Cengiran serba salah muncul. "Kau tahu 'kan bagaimana Iruka-_san_ dan Kakashi-_san_ jika mengamuk?"

Kali ini Sai yang menganga dengan _absurd_nya.

"Bisakah kau membantuku? Kumohon! Aku akan melakukan apa saja untukmu!" pinta Naruto dengan gaya _kitten eyes-_nya.

Rasa cemburu yang bergemuruh dalam dada Sai perlahan berubah menjadi rasa yang hangat menggelitik. Senyuman misterius tergambar di wajah setannya (iya, si Sai 'kan pucet banget tuh kayak setan :v /digaplok Sai).

"Baiklah... kau menginap saja di flatku. Mau 'kan?" ajak Sai dengan seringai setan.

Naruto meneguk air liur dengan susah payah. Rasa galau menyelimutinya. Sembari membelai tengkuknya sendiri, mulutnya mulai terbuka, "Ba-baiklah... mohon bantuannya, ya, Sai."

Sai tersenyum puas. Dengan cepat ia menggandeng tangan berkulit sawo matang tersebut—modus. Sungguh kontras dengan tangannya yang sangat pucat layaknya mayat. Ia terus menggandeng Naruto hingga sampai di apartmennya yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka mengobrol tadi.

Sesampainya di flat Sai, Naruto tak berhenti memandangi isinya. Jujur saja, walau tempat tinggal mereka dekat, namun selama ini baru kali ini Naruto ke sini. Ia memang tidak begitu akrab dengan Sai. Di sini sungguh rapi dan kerasan—berbeda dengan kamarnya yang "rapinya" _naujubilah_. Di beberapa tempat juga terpajang beberapa foto keluarga Sai—mungkin. Diletakannya tas hitam yang dibawa ke sofa. Mata Naruto menangkap sosok ibunya Sai yang sangat cantik dalam sebuah foto—memeluk Sai yang masih kecil di sebuah taman.

"Kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Sai dari dapur. Volume suaranya agak dibesarkan—membuyarkan fokus Naruto.

"Sudah. Tadi aku dari restauran yang err... mewah bersama Sasuke."

Tanpa Naruto ketahui, Sai meremas kantung keresek dengan emosi. Namun detik berikutnya juga aura Sai berubah menjadi ramah kembali. Ia lalu mendekati Naruto dengan dua kardus Rocky di tangannya. Di serahkannya satu untuk Naruto dan lainnya untuk dibuka. Mereka duduk di sofa yang tidak terlalu besar.

"_Sa-sankyuu_." Ucap Naruto menerima makanan tersebut dengan ragu.

"Tidak masalah." Sahut Sai sembari menjejalkan sebatang stik cokelat tersebut ke mulutnya. Posisi duduknya rileks dengan punggung yang menyender di sandaran sofa dan kedua kakinya yang terlipat.

Naruto membuka kardus kecil tersebut lalu menyobek bungkus di dalamnya. Pertanyaan itu masih ada di cakrawala pita suara. "Err... Sai? Bolehkah aku bertanya?"

Sai hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya sembari mengunyah makanan tersebut.

Naruto menunjuk foto yang ia lihat tadi, "Itu... itu Ibumu?"

Air wajah Sai berubah menjadi redup. Stik di mulutnya masih menempel layaknya sebatang rokok. "Iya."

Naruto yang peka terhadap anomali ekspresi Sai menjadi canggung. "Ke-kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa..." jawab Sai dengan lemah.

Naruto terteguk. Suasana menjadi kaku dan tidak nyaman. Diambilnya sebatang stik biskuit berselimut cokelat dari bungkusan tersebut lalu dimasukan ke dalam mulutnya. Rasa manis sedikit pahit dari cokelat, gurih biskuit—sedikit rasa susu, dan renyah teksturnya, berpadu di dalam mulut.

"Tadi aku habis dari WcDonald juga dan membeli dua hamburger. Kau mau satu?" tawar Sai memecah keheningan.

"Tidak usah... terima kasih." Tolak Naruto halus.

"Oh ya sudah. Aku ambilkan minum dulu ya. Kebetulan aku membeli sebotol besar Cochocola. Mungkin segar jika ditambah es batu."

"_Sankyuu_." Gumam Naruto.

.

.

.

Kamar itu sepi. Hanya ada suara gesekan pensil dan kertas yang beradu. Kata demi kata mulai terealisasi menjadi sebuah kalimat yang aneh. Terdiam sejenak lalu bergerak lagi. Sesekali suara penghapus mengiringi—membuang kalimat atau kata yang sekiranya tidak penting.

Suara ketukan pintu mengembang di udara. Manusia yang sedang berada di dalam kamar itu mengangkat kepalanya lalu memberdirikan buku yang sedang digelutinya kini di atas meja.

"Masuklah."

Perlahan suara pintu yang dibuka terdengar. Derap kaki mulai mendekat.

"Maaf mengganggumu, Sasuke. Tapi aku tidak bisa memberikan lagi apa yang kau mau." Ujar suara pria yang baru memasuki kamar tersebut.

Pemuda yang sedang duduk di bangku berhadapan dengan meja belajar itu menoleh sedikit—hanya sebagian wajahnya yang terlihat. Tatapan marah pada mata oniks tersebut sangat kentara. Lalu ia menggebrak meja dengan kasar. Suasana kaku tercipta karena atmosfir tidak bersahabat menjadi dominan.

"Aku mau itu sekarang!"

"Kau pikir aku akan terus tega membuatmu terbunuh perlahan? Atau apakah kau ingin cepat-cepat masuk penjara karena tindak kriminal yang didasari dengan kata sakaw?" gumam pria itu datar namun sedikit gusar nadanya.

"Persetan! Berikan aku itu sekarang juga!" teriak pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu uring-uringan. Wajahnya memerah dan berkeringat. Bagian putih pada matanya berubah menjadi gurat-gurat merah terang. Matanya yang cekung sangat terlihat saat ini.

"Walau kau memaksaku, aku tetap pada jawabanku yaitu tidak!" ujar pria bernama Uchiha Tobi tersebut sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Sasuke menggeram marah, "Akan kubunuh kau! Kucabik-cabik dan aku akan menari-nari di atas mayatmu yang menjadi bangkai!"

Tobi terkikik geli, "Ancamanmu itu takkan membuatku takut lagi, Sasuke. Kemarin kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk menjauhi barang-barang haram itu."

Sasuke meremas rambutnya dengan mata yang terbelalak. Napasnya memburu dan jantungnya berdebar menyakitkan. Rasa takut dan sakit menyelimutinya—seakan merobek tubuhnya menjadi dua. Pandangannya berputar membuatnya berteriak ketakutan. Tubuhnya ambruk ke lantai yang dingin dengan kejang yang mengerikan.

Dengan santai Tobi membantu Sasuke untuk bangkit dan berbaring di kasur. Sekarang mungkin dirinya akan berkerja ganda. Mengawasi Sasuke dan meredam sakaw keponakannya tersebut.

"Aku mau ganja! Kumohon, Tobi-_jisan_!" pinta Sasuke memelas. Keringat membasahi tubuhnya yang terus meronta seperti kesetanan.

"Ada apa ini?"

Mendadak sebuah suara lain membuat Sasuke berhenti meronta. Tubuh yang mengalami tremor itu bergeming. Iris oniks Sasuke melirik ke arah ambang pintu di mana di sana terdapat seorang pria bersurai hitam panjang yang diikat satu dan memiliki keriput di wajah.

"_Onii-san_?" gumam Sasuke datar. Mata cekungnya menatap pria di ambang pintu itu dengan tajam dan nyalang. Sebuah seringai geli terpampang di wajah merahnya, "_Well_, memutuskan untuk pulang, eh? Setelah sekian lama asyik dengan dunia pribadimu. Apakah lelaki jalang itu mencuci otakmu?"

"Jaga bicaramu, Sasuke!" bentak pria itu walau nadanya masih terkesan datar.

Sasuke tambah terpancing. Wajahnya mendongak dengan seringaian setannya, "Dasar pecundang!"

"Setahuku, Adik kecilku yang baik tidak seperti ini."

"SEMUANYA SUDAH BERUBAH, KEPARAT!" teriak Sasuke dengan beberapa air liur yang memuncrat. Matanya yang berapi-api perlahan meredup. Luka besar terlihat jelas di sana. Wajahnya tertunduk lirih. "Kau bilang akan selalu di belakangku. Memberiku dukungan dan berjanji akan selalu mengajakku berlibur sesekali. Tapi yang kudapat hanyalah kebohongan putih. KAU TIDAK ADA DI SANA SAAT AKU DEPRESI KARENA PEKERJAAN!"

Pria bernama lengkap Uchiha Itachi itu melipat kedua tangannya di dada lalu menghampiri adik kesayangannya. Saat tangannya yang berwarna cerah—nyaris pucat itu hendak menyentuh bahu sang adik mendadak sebuah tepisan keras membuatnya menarik kembali tangannya.

"Jangan sentuh aku dengan tangan kotormu, Itachi." Geram Sasuke tajam.

"Aku hanya mau menyapamu dengan hangat sebagai seorang Kakak yang baik."

"Aku tidak butuh tetek bengekmu." Gumam Sasuke dingin.

Itachi membuka sekardus rokok lalu menempelkan sebatang pada apitan bibirnya, "Setidaknya berikan keluargamu sambutan. _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_ juga pulang lho besok."

Sasuke tertawa kesetanan, "Kenapa begitu mendadak? Apakah kita akan bermain _f*ck-marry-kill_, huh?"

Merasa hanya menjadi figuran di situ, Tobi pun membuka mulut, "Sebaiknya aku pergi." Tanpa tanggapan apapun dari dua Uchiha bersaudara itu, dirinya segera angkat kaki.

Itachi menyalakan korek lalu menjilatkan api dari korek tersebut pada ujung rokok. Perlahan ujung rokok tersebut mulai berasap dan berwarna kuning kemerahan. Dihisapnya sedikit—hingga menyebabkan asap meluncur dari sudut mulutnya. Rasa panas mulai mengisi mulutnya karena asap tersebut. "Anomalimu terlalu berbahaya ternyata. Tapi sangat salut karena setiap aku melihatmu di televisi, aku tidak menemukan sisi gelapmu." Gumam Itachi. Suaranya tersumbat sebatang rokok tersebut.

Sasuke mendengus. Direbutnya rokok yang sedang dihisap Itachi lalu di apitkan diantara bibirnya sendiri. Menghisap rokok tersebut. Merasakan sensasi geli dari asap panas di dalam mulutnya. "Kalau tidak begitu, berarti bukan profesional dong? Kalau begitu aku takkan bisa menjadi bintang seperti ini." Dicabutnya rokok tersebut dari apitan bibirnya. Lalu asap putih kehitaman meluncur dari bibirnya.

Itachi mendengus, "Kau bahkan kini pintar merokok."

"Apa sih yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh Uchiha Sasuke?" gumam Sasuke dengan percaya diri tingkat Gunung Everest.

"Kalau cinta?" ujar Itachi dengan seringai licik.

Seketika aura Sasuke meredup. Wajahnya tertunduk. Sial baginya karena ternyata sang kakak bisa membaca situasi. Jangan remehkan seorang Uchiha.

Namun bukan Sasuke namanya kalau kalah. Diangkatnya wajahnya dengan angkuh, "Cinta? Itu hal yang gampang! Apalagi mempunyai paras sepertiku, bagaikan bunga yang tinggal menunggu untuk dikerubungi kumbang dan kupu-kupu." Dihisapnya lagi rokok tersebut lalu asap putih kehitaman keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya.

"Kau yakin? Kudengar kau sedang mati-matian mencari seseorang. Aha, sepertinya kau harus mengalah padaku, Sasuke."

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

.

.

.

Naruto berdiri dengan kikuk. Bingung harus bagaimana sekarang ini karena sang empu flatnya sedang berada di kamar mandi. Naruto sempat berpikir karena Sai itu memang benar-benar seperti hantu. _Mandi pukul dua belas malam begini bukannya membuat tubuh menjadi rusak?_ Menimbulkan reumatik misalnya. Tapi mengingat dirinya yang kini hanya menumpang tidur di sini, dirinya tidak bisa mengkritik berlebih. Bisa-bisa ditendang ke jalan kenangan. (?)

Sebenarnya Naruto masih terus waspada pada pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu karena menurut informasi yang didapatnya dari Kiba, Sai kini menyimpan perasaan padanya. Ya ampun, itu sangat abnormal. Kalau kata ayah angkatnya yaitu Iruka, dirinya sama sekali tidak boleh mengikuti jejak sang ayah angkat yang abnormal karena ayah baptisnya sendiri.

"_Yah, mudah-mudahan aku tidak ikut-ikutan 'melenceng'_._" _batin Naruto.

"Kau belum berbenah, Naruto?"

Suara Sai membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget. Dengan segera kedua safir itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Bayangan yang terefleksi di kedua safir itu adalah penampilan Sai yang kini hanya dililit sehelai handuk putih untuk menutupi tubuh bagian bawah. Surai hitam yang basah itu berkibar-kibar memercikan air ke segala arah.

Naruto mundur selangkah. Jujur saja, perasaannya sudah tidak enak. Jantungnya berdebar kencang dan tremor pada tubuhnya muncul.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto?" tanya Sai santai.

Naruto menarik kerah bajunya sendiri. "A-aku? Aku tidak apa-apa." Gumamnya parno karena Sai yang terlihat porno.

Sai mengedikan kedua bahunya lalu berjalan sembari bersiul menuju kamar tidur.

Naruto menghela napas lega melihat kepergian Sai dari hadapannya. Jatungnya kembali berdetak normal. Matanya mengedar untuk mencari sesuatu yang mungkin menarik. Dan lagi-lagi tertangkap oleh pigura-pigura yang berisi foto-foto kenangan Sai dengan keluarganya. Entah kenapa rasanya ia pernah melihat wanita yang memeluk Sai dalam foto tersebut. Begitu juga dengan sosok pria yang berada di dalam foto lain. Pandangan tajam, wajah datar tanpa keramahan sama sekali, terdapat keriput, mata oniks sipit, dan bersurai hitam. Namun semakin Naruto menggali ingatannya, ini menjadi semakin rumit dan memusingkan. Salahkan otaknya yang pas-pasan dan alergi terhadap pemikiran rumit.

"Itu Ayahku, kalau kau mau tahu."

Seketika Naruto terlonjak kaget. Jantungnya kembali berdebar kencang. Kedua safir itu kini menangkap subjek yang sudah berpakaian lengkap. Hanya kaos hitam dengan celana pendek berwarna putih.

"Ah?" ucap Naruto terbata-bata. Kepalanya mengangguk-angguk tidak jelas. "Sudah kuduga." Cengiran polos ditunjukan.

Sai mendekat dengan air wajah yang redup. "Kata orang, aku sangat mirip dengan Ibuku. Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Naruto menatap foto wanita yang sedang memeluk Sai waktu kecil. Sebuah senyum lembut terpancar di wajah redupnya. "Ya, kau sangat mirip dengannya." Entah kenapa dadanya menjadi ngilu. Melihat ini membuatnya teringat akan sosok sang ibu. Orang-orang juga sering menyebut sifatnya sangat mirip sang ibu. Saat sang ibu belum ditimpa penyakit ganas yang terus menggerogoti tubuh bagian dalam. Sementara kata orang, paras Naruto sangat mirip dengan ayahnya. Yeah, sang ayah yang kini entah di mana. Sang ayah yang menghilang begitu saja pada Selasa yang mendung itu. Meninggalkan Naruto sendirian dalam hujan di taman pemakaman sang ibu.

"...To! Naruto! Oii!"

Sebuah reflek kaget terjadi pada Naruto. Terlonjak dan membuat jantung berdebar kencang. "Y-ya?"

"Kau melamun?" tanya Sai heran. Sepertinya ada gaya tarik magnet antara Naruto dengan foto-foto dalam pigura di flatnya.

"T-tidak! Aku baik-baik saja." Naruto menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal sembari menyengir polos.

Sai bungkam. Kedua oniksnya beralih pada jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan pukul setengah satu dinihari. Lalu oniks itu menatap safir yang selalu meluluhkan hatinya. "_Well_, ayo tidur. Nanti kau kesiangan." Kakinya melangkah menuju kamar.

"Tunggu, Sai! Tapi... bagaimana besok aku sekolah? Buku-buku untuk jadwal besok 'kan semua ada di rumahku." Bodohnya Naruto baru menyadari ini sekarang. Dan yeah, masalahnya tambah panjang. Sangat bagus. "Untungnya seragamku masih di tas yang kubawa saat ini." Tambahnya dengan nada pelan.

"Aku akan mengambilkannya pagi nanti ke rumahmu. Sekolah dimulai pukul delapan. Kita masih punya banyak waktu."

Naruto tersenyum kikuk, "_Sankyuu_, ya, Sai." Gumamnya pelan nyaris berbisik.

Sai tersenyum ramah, "Tidak apa. Aku senang membantumu." Ia lalu berjalan menuju kamar diikuti Naruto. Kedua kakinya melangkah menuju lemari untuk mengambil _futon_ **(1)**. Dirinya bergeming sejenak lalu menatap Naruto yang kebingungan.

"Aku baru sadar bahwa aku hanya memiliki satu _futon_."

Dan Naruto menganga dengan _absurd_nya. Pikiran horor sudah menari-nari dalam benaknya.

* * *

***info tambahan***

(1)_Futon_ adalah kasur Jepang. Bentuknya mirip seperti karpet tebal yang digeletakan di lantai begitu saja bersama perangkat tidur lainnya seperti bantal, guling, selimut, dll. Jika tidak dibutuhkan bisa digulung dan disimpan. Menghemat ruangan dan efisien dalam membereskan ruangan.

TBC (To Be Continued)

* * *

Wuoooo! Hellow padamirsa yang saya cintai dan saya banggakan! Puji syukur kehadirat Allah Swt yang telah melimpahkan rahmat dan hidayah-Nya, sehingga saya bisa melanjutkan penpik gaje begindang. XD

Wokeh, ngebut saya ngerjain ini bersama penpik-penpik lain yang masih loading minta dilanjutkan dan di demo oleh readers XD dan maaf mungkin akan banyak diksi yang kurang tepat TwT sudah saya bilang, pikiran saya sedang kacau gegara penpik lain yang masih loading TAT

Ah, kebanyakan cingcong, yuk capcus bales repiu! :D

* * *

**RisaSano**

whoa! ITU IDE YANG BRILIAN! *Q* Kebetulan saya lagi nggak ada ide :D sankyuuu banget /deep bows

sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**uzumakinamikazehaki**

ini sudah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**Vianycka Hime**

ahahahaha XD Naru udah saya honor gede tuh buat peran memelas X3

err... kita lihat saja nanti ok ;)

sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**hanazawa kay**

SasuNaru emang pasangan heboh yang selalu membuat fansnya kegemesan XD

sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**hollow concrete**

doakan saja ya supaya saya ngga kena virus mematikan tersebut TAT

boleh boleh :D chap depan saya usahain ada adegan itu XD

sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**B-Rabbit Ai**

coba tanya deh ke si Sakey yang lagi mojok ama Naru di ruang make-up gih XD /ssssttt mereka lagi romantis banget lho di belakang layar XD

sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**Saory Athena Namikaze**

iya, saya cuma menyelaraskan saja XD

kapan ketemu? mungkin suatu hari nanti XP

ahahahaha XD diriku sengaja pengin si Sai ooc mimisan XP

ini udah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite**

baru sebatas curiga gituh XP

sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**Sacchi Riddle**

ngga apa-apa kok :D yoroshiku, Sacchi-san! :D

eh? memperpanjang cerita adalah kelemahan saya huwaaaa TwT tapi saya bakal berusaha belajar besok :)

maaf telat update XD sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**Ineedtohateyou**

iya tuh, Naru! makanya jangan meremehkan otak Uchiha XD /Naru: woy, pan lu yang buat penpik ini! dasar author sarap

ah, lupakan kegilaan tersebut XD biasanya si Naru suka lemparin panci ke author kalo di belakang layar XP

sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**pedokriseme**

Sasuke emang memelas XD /dichidori

ahahahaha XD saya emang sengaja pengin buat Sai ooc di chap itu XP

miso belum di panasin? XD hahahaha ngakak saya baca repiu dirimu XD

gimana akhirnya? coba tanya ke si Sasu yang lagi nyolek-nyolek pipi Naru di ruang make-up gih XP kalo di belakang layar, mereka suka udah mirip kucing kawin aje tuh XP

sankyuu udah RnR dan fav :* :D #hug

* * *

**Sazumi Misako**

oh ya? :D padahal ini abal XP

ini udah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**miszshanty05**

ini udah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**aurantii13 **

sekarang udah curiga tuh XP

iya, dari simpati sampai ke hati XD ciyeee

sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**Dewi15**

ahahaha XD keknya Naruto musti pakai pagar deh di mulutnya biar nggak keceplosan lagi XP

ini udah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**putrifibrianti96**

whoa boleh boleh :D Nanti saya buat "Detektif Saskey" XD

nggak berguna? eh, jangan gitu ah. justru 1 repiu darimu, sama aja 1000 apresiasi bagi saya :D

sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**Youmustbeknowme**

jiahahahaha tanya gih sama mereka yang lagi jilat-jilat pipi masing-masing di ruang make-up XP (?) mereka paling romantis pas di belakang layar lho XD nyahahahaha

sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**yassir2374**

ahahahaha XD bayang-bayang tentang Sasu akan terus menghantui Naru XP

ini udah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**dwi2**

err... mungkin bisa terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita ok? ;)

ini udah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**Harpaairiry**

baru curiga sih XP soalnya si Sasu ngga mau buru-buru ngambil kesimpulan XD /ngeles

ini udah lanjut :D maaf telaaaattt TAT sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**TheBrownEyes'129**

nyehehehe baru curiga tuh XP

ini udah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**versetta**

huwaaaaaa memperpanjang cerita adalah kelemahan saya TAT tapi saya akan berusaha belajar ko :D

tanya aja sama si Sasu yang lagi suap-suapan bento dengan Naru di ruang make-up XP

ini udah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**Yukayu Zuki**

heyahahaha XD doakan saja otak saya tokcer ;D

huwaaaa maaf ini telaaaattt TAT tapi toh udah saya lanjut kan? XD sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**kitsune Riku11**

ahahaha iyakah? XP maklum penpik ini tuh tenggelam XD /ketawa sambil nangis

ini udah lanjut :D maap telaaaaattt huwaaaa TAT dan sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**Guest**

tanya aja gih sama si Sasu yang lagi mainan ular tangga sama Naru di ruang make-up XP lagi istirahat gini, mereka suka gitu di belakang layar XD

ini udah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**shizuka kirarin**

iya semacam broken home gituh

ini udah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**Luca Marvell**

tidak tida :D si Ita muncul nih di chap ini :D dan sankyuu banget karena repiumu ini membuat ide di otak kecil saya XD

sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**o . O rambu no baka**

dalam warning juga ada kok :D ini BL (Boys Love) kalo yaoi itu ratingnya M :P

nah tadinya saya juga mau gituh! :D XD cuma nanti jadi mudah kebaca XD saya mah pengin bikin penpik ini enjoy tapi bikin pembaca ikut mikir XD /senyum licik

ini udah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**reiasia95**

heyahahahaha XD tak saya sangka ini penpik gaje bakal laku XP

saya juga mau bikin gituh tadinya! :D XD cuma nanti jadi cepet klimaksnya dong? nanti nggak ada penikmatan cerita dong? XD

ini udah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**raihana uchiha**

2 hari sekali? XD wuahahahaha XD bisa aja si, cuma nanti ceritanya jadi tambah jelek XD butuh pemikiran matang dulu :D sama kayak ngolah bahan makanan, dimasak dulu sampe sekiranya pantas untuk dimakan XD XP

berapa chap? kurang tau tuh? XD saya mah mengikuti bagaimana cerita ini mengalir dan permintaan readers aja :D /readers di sini adalah raja bagi saya :)

ini udah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**Mii Zelvin**

nah benar kan? XD saya tuh suka mengikuti gaya penpik lain yang habis saya baca XD nggak tau! padahal saya juga ngga suka gitu TAT jadi kayak ngga punya ciri khas TAT

mudah-mudahan yang ini gayanya masih sama amin :D

ini udah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**Hikari**

yap! benar sekali XD biar si Sasu cemburu tuh XP hahahaha /digeplak Sasu

ini udah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**altadinata**

kapan? :D tanya aja gih sama si Sasu yang lagi main lompat tali bareng Naru dan kru lainnya XD #plak

ini udah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**JesslynKR**

Sasuke emang memelas XD /dicambuk karet lompat tali punya Sasu

sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**RyunkaSanachikyu**

ahahaha itu sih bisa di atur~ XD

iya ada semacam hubungan keluarga gituh antara Oro & keluarga Uchiha :D

ini udah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**F . c sasunaru**

idenya? ada deh :D kalo bisa ya kasih saya saran XP /modus

ini udah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**Akeno123**

nah itu dia saya juga bingung XD

sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**chika**

kurang panjang ya? aduh nanti saya belajar lagi deh :D tapi resikonya jangka waktunya lama untuk publish XD

nah untuk masalah alur juga kelemahan saya XD

bentar... santai... ini baru pemanasan kok XD belum mulai perang XD /ketawa misterius

sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**RaFa LLight S.N**

lihat saja nanti ;D di sini belum mulai sih XP

pastinya ada TAT abis dia kan artis figuran di sini TwT udah saya honor sayang kalo di sia-siain XD

ini udah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**Ahn Ryuuki**

chapter 1: pastinya sangat awkward XD dan dirimu bisa menebak sendiri? ;D /ketawa misterius

chapter 2: pastinya :D tapi nanti. abisnya ini baru pemanasan XD di sini terjawab kan? :D

chapter 3: Naru itu kan ibarat gula XD banyak semutnya XP NAH! DIRIMU BISA MENEBAKNYA! :D Entah kenapa kesan Harpot masih melekat pada saya dan malah menempel pada penpik ini XP hahahaha

ini udah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**yuzuru**

si Teme belum minum Cerebr*vit excel sih XD jadi otaknya lama loadingnya XD /disembur api dari Sasu

sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**Castella Milatea**

engga ko :o cuma sayanya aja yang ngga ada waktu kemaren XD banyak banget penpik yang musti dilanjut sebelum saya di demo lagi TAT

Gaara x Naru? okeh! :D bisa diterima! :D nanti saya buat ;)

sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**Onixynight**

err... nanti akan terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita ko :D

sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

** langit . cerah . 184**

eh? iya... salam kenal juga :)

ini udah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

well, itulah balasan untuk para artis kita :D terima kasiiiiiihhh sekali bagi kalian yang udah RnR :D dan yang baru me-read-nya saja juga terima kasih :) tapi saya mengharapkan kalian bisa lebih terbuka pada saya :D 1 suara kalian, 1000 apresiasi bagi saya! :D sankyuuu, minna-san!


	5. Chapter 5 - Heartbeat

Title : Keberuntungan Lain

Paring : SasuNaru

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Dan fict ini milik Mizuki Rae Sichi

Summary : Sasuke adalah seorang artis populer. Dan Naruto sangat membencinya karena sang pacar yaitu Sakura ikut menjadi seorang fan di Sasuke Fans Club. Suatu hari Sakura meminta Naruto untuk mengantikannya meminta tanda tangan. Siapa sangka Sasuke malah terjerat pesona Naruto yang menyamar sebagai seorang wanita?

Genre : Romance—Drama

MULTICHAPTERS

Warning : Berisi unsur **Shounen-ai** alias **Boys Love** #tentusaja#, gaje, abal, alur cepat dll. Kalau tidak suka, jangan gubris macam-macam X3

* * *

**Chapter 5—Heartbeat**

KAKI Naruto melangkah ragu saat sudah melangkah ke zona neraka. Di eratkan genggamannya pada tali tas yang terletak di dada. Dirinya masih beruntung karena menurut penjelasan Sai, yang menyambut pemuda mayat hidup itu adalah sang ayah baptis yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hatake Kakashi. Dari sang narasumber a. k. a Sai, Kakashi tampak cuek bebek saja mendengar penjelasan Sai subuh itu. Katanya Iruka masih terlelap di ranjang empuknya tercinta. Naruto sempat menari oplosan mendengar kabar cerah tersebut di subuh yang dingin tadi.

Namun entahlah rasanya masih tidak enak di benak Naruto. Menurut penglihatannya saat ini, Konoha High School dipenuhi api yang membara dan para iblis yang siap unjuk taring. Mungkin ada segunung detensi dan semprotan pedas sepedas ramen Ichiraku di ujung jalan ini untuknya jika sudah masuk ke dalam tempat penuh ranjau tersebut. Keringat dingin meluncur di pelipis dan jantung yang berdebar ngilu. Hanya mampu terdiam di tengah jalan masuk layaknya patung.

"Kau sedang apa? Ayo masuk!" Sai yang sebelumnya harus memarkirkan sepeda motornya di parkiran sekarang sudah berada persis di samping Naruto. Memandang Naruto dengan pandangan heran.

"Err... sepertinya aku tidak yakin. Aku berpikir bahwa mungkin akan ada semprotan Iruka-_sensei_, Kakashi-_sensei_, Orochimaru-_sensei_, teman-teman, bahkan marbot Danzou-_san_—err bukan dirimu, dan lain-lain bagaimana?" rengek Naruto.

Sai terdiam untuk berpikir. Lalu kedua oniksnya menatap safir yang selalu dikaguminya, "Tidak apa-apa. Kalau si Sasuke tidak mau bertanggung jawab, aku akan menemanimu." Sebuah senyuman ramah terpancar di wajah pucatnya.

Naruto galau. Mulutnya membuka seperti ikan kehabisan air. Dirinya bingung harus tersenyum manis atau meringis. Tersenyum manis untuk bantuan Sai yang datang bertubi-tubi. Dan meringis karena merinding jika mendadak Sai akan menerkamnya. Oh, jangan ingatkan dirinya lagi tentang acara menginap di flat Sai tadi malam. Karena saat pagi harinya, Naruto menemukan tubuh sucinya dipeluk erat oleh si mayat hidup itu.

Naruto terlonjak kaget saat Sai merangkul pundak kirinya sembari tersenyum manis. Jangan tanyakan tentang wajah Naruto. Karena kini wajah si Pirang itu sudah mirip seperti pocong yang sedang menari lagu _Manatsu No Sounds Good_-nya KNH48.

"_Ohayou_, _Dobe_!"

Mendadak Naruto merasakan ada tangan lain lagi yang merangkul pundak kanannya. Tangan putih juga. Aura yang sama. Aroma yang sama. Dan saat Naruto menoleh ke samping kanannya... _amboi!_ _Oniks yang sama pula!_ Entahlah Naruto merasa kedua lututnya lemas karena di apit dua manusia yang nyaris kembar tapi beda ini.

"_Ohayou_, Uchiha-_san_!" sapa Sai ramah. Senyum palsunya sangat kentara.

Sasuke menatap Sai dengan dingin. "Aku tidak mengenalmu. Aku hanya ingin mengambil Naruto."

"Kalau begitu perkenalkan, aku Danzou Sai. Kita sekelas lho." Ucap Sai dengan nada yang bagi Sasuke sangat menyebalkan.

"Kau saudara dengan marbot Danzou-_san_?" tanya Sasuke acuh tak acuh.

"Tidak. Hanya nama kami kebetulan sama." Jawab Sai.

Merasa di selimuti aura yang tidak enak di antara dua pemuda kembar tapi tak sama itu, Naruto memutuskan untuk tertawa hambar. Dengan gerakan kikuk dirinya berusaha melepaskan rangkulan kedua pemuda bermata oniks itu dari pundaknya namun nihil karena kekuatan kedua tangan itu terlampau besar. Rasanya Naruto ingin menangis sembari epilepsi dadakan jika begini ceritanya.

"Ayo kita ke kelas, _Dobe_." Ajak Sasuke dengan nada dingin. Namun terdengar lebih ramah daripada saat berbicara dengan Sai.

"Sedaritadi Naruto sudah bersamaku. Jadi kami akan ke kelas berdua." Sahut Sai santai.

"Dia sebangkuku." Ucap Sasuke lagi dengan nada dingin.

"Oh, bagaimana jika hari ini Naruto duduk di sebelahku? Tadi malam saja dia menginap di flatku. Kami menjadi akrab hanya dengan satu malam."

"Kemarin kami berjalan-jalan seharian. Dia sahabatku sekarang."

"Dia calon pacarku."

Naruto terlonjak kaget dengan deklarasi Sai yang seenak jidat lebar _yayank_nya a. k. a Sakura. Ada emosi yang terkumpul dalam dadanya. "Whoa! Whoa! Jaga ucapanmu, Sai! Karena walau kita semalam tidur bersama dalam satu _futon_, bukan berarti kau bisa memonopoliku."

"Apa? Kau tidur dengan Sai dalam satu _futon_?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

Kedua mata Naruto terbelalak. Benar-benar mulutnya ini sepertinya harus dipakaikan pagar baja dan pagar listrik. "Err... bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan, _Teme_!"

Kiba yang sebenarnya hendak menuju kelas sejak tadi, malah asyik menguping pembicaraan tiga manusia heboh di sekolah ini. Matanya terbelalak terkesima, "WHOA! Ternyata! Ternyata Naruto selingkuh dengan Sai! Dan Sasuke cemburu! Gosip pagi yang mendidih!" jeritnya membuat para murid histeris mengerubungi target. Bisik-bisik langsung terdengar di setiap sudut.

Mulut Naruto mendadak mengalami tremor. Matanya terbelalak. Suaranya terkumpul di tenggorokan. "Bu-bukan! Aku bukan pacar Sasuke! Aku juga bukan selingkuhan Sai!" emosinya naik hingga mencapai zenit. Dengan tatapan tajam kedua safir itu beralih pada Kiba, "Kau jangan membuat gosip, Kiba!"

—**BLITZ! **

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sai merasakan ada kilat kamera dari salah satu sudut. Naruto sudah seperti orang epilepsi, sementara Sai dan Sasuke masih _stay cool_.

"Sepertinya foto bertiga kita akan terpajang di _headline_ tabloid bergengsi, _Dobe_." Gumam Sasuke santai. Dirinya sudah mengerti rambu-rambu _paparazzi_. Kemunculannya di _headline_ tabloid ternama sudah bukan barang mewah lagi. Ia jadi mengingat bagaimana media mengetahui tentang kevakumannya dari dunia enterteiner. Berita tentang dirinya sampai bertahan hingga satu bulan di seluruh media: baik itu media cetak, media elektronik, dan lain-lain. Ah, sepertinya para wartawan akan datang tidak lama lagi layaknya zombie.

Naruto tercekat. Suaranya seperti kambing tercekik. Wajahnya berubah membiru dan tatapannya kosong. Mulut kembali menganga. Membeku dengan dua es—baca dua pemuda di sampingnya.

Mendadak seorang pemuda bersurai merah bata _menyelonong_ saja bak kuntilanak yang biasa pengin eksis di layar tv seperti kejadian di beberapa acara supernatural. Air wajahnya datar seolah tidak ingin tersangkut oleh hiruk pikuk di hadapannya. Iris _emerald_ dalam lingkup kelopak mata hitam karena efek kurang tidur karena di suruh _author_ menghafal skripsi (#plak)—tetap menyorot santai. Tato kanji "_Ai_" di jidatnya seolah menunjukan keberanian yang membara (?). (Gaara: ni author pengin gua kubur pakai pasir, hah?)

Melihat ada sesuatu yang bisa mengalihkan penderitaan, Naruto segera berlari menuju pemuda bersurai merah bata yang sedang berjalan itu. Bagai wanita cabe-cabean yang dicolek terong-terongan, oyong-oyongan, tomat-tomatan, timun-timunan, (someone: sekalian aja semua sayuran yang bapak lu jual di pasar lu sebutin, thor! Biar greget! :v) Naruto langsung berlindung di bawah ketiak pemuda bersurai merah bernama lengkap Sabaku no Gaara itu.

"Eh? Ada apa ini, Naruto?!" tanya Gaara panik. Niatnya tidak ingin ikut campur, malah terikat sulur.

"Gaara! Tolong lindungi aku dari dari para _titan_**(1)** ini!" ucap Naruto sempat-sempatnya menge-_troll_ dan lagi-lagi terbawa oleh _manga_ yang sering di bacanya.

Sontak saja seluruh manusia yang ada di situ _sweatdropping_.

Naruto menatap Gaara dengan tatapan _kitten eyes_-nya. Sontak saja sorot datar dan santai Gaara berubah menjadi berbinar-binar. Pemuda bersurai merah bata itu merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri saat melihat Naruto. Jantung yang berdebar kencang. Wajah memanas. Dan tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuh secara yang diinginkan.

"Kumohon, Gaara! Ayo pergi!" ajak Naruto sembari menarik-narik tangan Gaara. Dan kedua pemuda itu membelah kerumunan murid dan menghilang begitu saja. Sontak saja para murid langsung menyoraki dan menambah gosip bahwa _"Naruto yang baru saja berselingkuh dengan Sai, langsung hinggap pada selingkuhan lainnya yaitu Gaara. Sasuke dilanda cemburu kuadrat"_ begitulah gosip-gosip yang mereka semua mainkan saat ini.

Sai terdiam. Namun sangat kentara sekali air wajahnya terlihat cemburu pada Gaara. Sementara Sasuke sendiri bergeming. Memikirkan cara agar dirinya bisa memecahkan masalah ini. Padahal tadi niat Sasuke ingin menyadap Naruto, namun tergagalkan oleh Sai.

Saat oniks Sasuke menengadah ke koridor lantai dua gedung Konoha High School, ia menemukan sesosok gadis memperhatikannya dari sana. Menghela napas sejenak, pemuda bersurai biru dongker itu menjejalkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana lalu berjalan santai memasuki sekolah.

***Info tambahan* **

Titan adalah raksasa berwujud manusia, pemakan manusia seperti yang dijelaskan di chapter 2. Ini author adaptasi dari anime/manga karangan Bang Hajime Isayama yaitu Shingeki No Kyojin.

.

.

.

Naruto yang masih menempel pada Gaara, lama-lama menjadi tidak enak. Perlahan kedua tangan tan terlepas dari sebuah tangan putih susu dengan kikuk. Tawa hambar muncul dari bibir mungilnya. Sebuah keringat imajiner menggantung di kepala pirang. Dan semburat rona malu muncul di wajah tan bergaris-garis kumis kucing.

"Err... maaf sudah melibatkanmu. Aku hanya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa tadi." Ujar Naruto sembari menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal dengan telunjuk.

Gaara yang sebenarnya tidak rela kaitan tangan tan itu lepas dari tangan putihnya, hanya menatap Naruto dengan datar. Sebenarnya ingin sekali bibirnya tertarik ke atas untuk menampilkan senyum hangat untuk pemuda yang sudah merebut hatinya mulai hari ini. Namun demi mempertahankan imej, dirinya harus menekan ego.

"Tidak apa." Jawab Gaara singkat. Dirinya sangat beruntung tadi Naruto menariknya dan membuatnya merasakan cinta pada pertama kalinya. Ternyata menurut buku yang sering dibacanya yaitu "_Emosi Cinta Yang Meletup-letup_" benar adanya.

"NARUTOOO~!"

Sontak Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara yang membahana di koridor lantai dua ini. Gaara ikut menoleh untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Segerombolan wanita mendekati mereka—mungkin lebih tepatnya mendekati Naruto.

"Karin? Ino? Tenten? Sakura?" gumam Naruto mengabsen nama para gadis itu. Nadanya melemah saat menyebut nama Sakura. Rasa sakit pada hatinya masih terasa jika melihat gadis bersurai pink permen karet tersebut.

Keempat gadis pecinta Sasuke itu kini sedang menstabilkan napas karena marathon dadakan tadi. Pundak mereka naik turun dan napas mereka memburu. Sang gadis bersurai merah dengan kacamata menelan liur sembari mengatur napas lalu berdiri berkacak pinggang. Kacamatanya berkilau misterius.

"Naruto! Ikut kami!" gumamnya dingin layaknya polisi yang kemarin pagi menilang _author_ (someone: woy, ngapa jadi curcol? :v).

"Eh? Ada apa?!" protes Naruto. Ingatan tentang pemerkosaannya di saat _chapter_ 1 masih terasa. ("perkosa" itu artinya "memaksa" lho ya :v jangan pikiran ngeres dulu XD)

"Pokoknya ikut saja!" paksa Ino menarik dasi Naruto. Bagai menarik tali _collar_ kambing.

"Err... Gaara, mungkin kau bisa ke kelas duluan. Aku ada urusan dengan gadis-gadis ini. _Jaa nee_!" ucap Naruto terdesak di sela tarikan Ino.

Karin, Ino, Tenten, dan Sakura membawa Naruto ke gudang yang sepi. Ino menarik paksa Naruto dan mendorong pemuda pirang tersebut pada sebuah bangku tua yang usang yang sudah mereka siapkan. Kacamata Karin berkilau lagi. Bak detektif, Tenten menyorot wajah Naruto dengan sebuah senter.

"Aww! Apa-apan ini?! Silau! Oii, sebentar lagi masuk! Aku takut hutang detensiku bertambah!" protes Naruto bertubi-tubi layaknya kambing kejepit. Kedua tangannya reflek menutupi bagian matanya yang kini menyipit. Cahaya besar yang masuk ke penglihatannya secara paksa tadi membuat efek buta sejenak.

"Sudah berapa lama kau menjadi pacar Sasuke-_kun_?!" tanya Sakura sarkastis.

Naruto terteguk mendengar suara Sakura si belahan jiwanya. Dirinya benar-benar tidak bisa melawan gadis bermata _emerald_ indah itu. Gondok dadakan malah terjadi. Tubuhnya menggelepar gugup karena hari ini bisa menatap wajah cantik gadis itu lagi. Wajah memanas dan jantung berdebar kencang. Cinta itu masih utuh—walau retak sedikit tidak apa.

"Jawab!" jerit Ino layaknya senior ospek yang dulu ngancem _author_ (someone: nah lho kan? Curcol lagi! :v).

Naruto menatap Ino nyalang. Berani-beraninya gadis kampret ini mengusik keterpukauannya dengan Sakura. "Yeee... kapan pula aku pacaran dengan Pantat ayam itu?" jawabnya ogah-ogahan.

"Berita di jalanan, mengatakan kau memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Sasuke-_kun_. Bahkan waktu itu kami melihat sendiri kok kau di ajak bolos oleh Sasuke-_kun_. Kau tahu tidak, betapa cemburunya kami, huh?!" ujar Tenten berteriak.

"Oii, untuk apa kalian percaya gosip murahan seperti itu? Jangan terlalu bodoh lha," gumam Naruto malas. Ia menumpuk kaki satu ke lainnya sembari melipat kedua tangan di dada. Tidak menghiraukan para iblis berwajah gadis ini mendesis marah.

"Lalu apa saja yang kau lakukan dengan Sasuke-_kun_?!" tanya Tenten tidak sabar.

"Mau tahu saja atau mau tahu _banget_?" goda Naruto sembari menyeringai jenaka. Namun melihat Sakura yang menatapnya dengan tatapan maut, mau tidak mau Naruto menjadi lembek, "O-oke, kemarin kami hanya jalan-jalan dan makan malam. Katanya si Pantat ayam itu bosan dengan kehidupannya yang datar sedatar pantat panci yang kemarin dilayangkan pada _author_." (*Sasuke datang dan menampar Naruto dengan panci tersebut lalu kabur entah ke mana)

"Hanya itu saja?" tanya Karin akhirnya bersuara.

"Dan... O iya! OII KALIAN MEMBUATKU TERJERAT SKANDAL!" jerit Naruto dengan segenap amarah.

"Skandal? Maksudmu?" tanya Karin santai.

"Karena kalian..." Naruto menghela napas dan menunduk, "Sasuke mencintai karakter yang kalian buat! Naruko! Yeah, Namikaze Naruko! Laki-laki yang kalian dandani untuk meminta tanda tangan tempo hari!" teriaknya dengan nada yang menyindir.

"EEEEHHHH?!" pekik semua kecuali Naruto.

"Itulah sebabnya mengapa Sasuke sekolah di sini dan mendadak vakum dari dunia enterteiner. Dia mencari Namikaze Naruko! Dia mencari orang yang bahkan tidak ada di sekolah ini!" ujar Naruto sembari terkekeh hampa layaknya tawa horor. "Tahukah kalian betapa bingungnya aku sekarang?! Aku merasa sangat berdosa karena terus berbohong pada Sasuke. Dan aku juga merasa tidak enak kalau misalnya nanti Sasuke tahu Naruko itu aku. Pasti aku akan dianggap abnormal! Pastinya aku akan terseret dunia keartisannya. Aku akan dianggap pecundang! Lihat saja tadi! Kamera _paparazzi_ mendadak berkilat pada kami. Ini juga akan menghancurkan imej Sasuke di mata publik 'kan?!"

Mereka sempat terdiam sejenak. Lalu Karin yang sebelumnya menggigiti kuku jari bersuara, "Kau hebat, Naruto! Kau _hater_, tapi peduli. Aku salut!"

"Sekarang Sasuke sahabatku." Jawab Naruto santai.

Mata para gadis itu terbelalak kaget.

"Ba-bagaimana..." gumam Ino.

"Yeah, dia sendiri yang meminta. Dan tahukah kalian sebagai _fans lovers_-nya? Bahwa dibalik gemerlapnya dunia Sasuke, dia menyimpan sisi gelap yang menakutkan." Ucap Naruto. Pandangannya menerawang ke lantai yang kotor.

"Ternyata... itu bukan hoax?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah kagetnya.

"Bukan. Dia benar-benar punya dunia gelap. Setiap manusia pasti ada dua sisi. Satu sisi gelap dan lainnya terang. Kadang jika kalian ingin menunjukan jati diri yang asli, pastilah sisi gelap kalian yang keluar. Namun sisi terang selalu berusaha menutupi dengan keceriaan atau senyum palsu di atas dunia yang bodoh ini. Hanya bagai menutupi api dengan salju." Gumam Naruto. Entah kenapa dadanya menjadi ngilu dan sesak. Kehidupannya yang memang begitu adanya membuatnya selalu belajar, belajar, dan belajar bagaimana cara menjinakkan dunia. Pura-pura ceria pada wajah dan menangis dalam hati.

"Jadi... sekarang bagaimana?" gumam Tenten hampa.

Karin menatap Naruto tajam. "Naruto, sebagai sahabat Sasuke-_kun_, kau harus menjadi antek-antek kami!" putusnya mantap.

Naruto membulatkan matanya dan berekspresi jijik. "Apa?! Oh tidak! Aku tidak mau memainkan permainan setan kalian lagi! Sekalipun kalian memaksa!"

Bunyi bel masuk berdering nyaring merambat ke penjuru sekolah. Terdengar langkah para siswa di luar yang bergerombol menuju kelas masing-masing. Karin menghela napas lelah. Dibetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sempat merosot. Kedua mata beriris merahnya menatap Naruto.

"Ah, ya sudahlah kita lanjutkan lain hari. Bel masuk itu benar-benar menyebalkan." Gumam Karin santai. Dirinya lalu mulai berjalan keluar. "_C'mon, girls_!" ajaknya pada semua antek-antek.

Perlahan para wanita itu pergi meninggalkan gudang. Tidak mau menambah masalah yang lebih besar, Naruto pun ikut mengundurkan diri dari ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

Benar saja. Hari ini adalah hari buruk bagi Naruto. Banjir detensi menghanyutkannya hingga tepar bak ikan asin yang sedang di jemur. Untungnya Naruto tidak melakukannya sendirian. Sasuke bersamanya. Yeah, si artis populer yang sedang vakum itu ikut kena semprot guru. Awalnya mereka berdua harus menahan kaki yang pegal selama satu jam untuk menerima amukan Iruka di ruang guru—mengingat Naruto tidak pulang kemarin dan yang jadi tersangka itu semua adalah Sasuke. Beberapa kali kepala mereka berdenyut-denyut menerima pukulan dari sebuah buku yang Iruka pegang.

"Nah, mau sampai kapan kau mau jadi anak nakal, Naruto?!" teriak Iruka dengan urat-urat di lehernya yang keluar dan nyaris putus. Napasnya memburu dan wajahnya memerah karena emosi. Dirinya mendesis sebal sembari berkacak pinggang.

Naruto hanya tertunduk. Jika menjawab, sama saja menggali kuburan sendiri.

Satu pukulan buku tebal mendarat di kepala pantat ayam milik Sasuke. Si empunya kepala hanya tersentak namun tetap menunduk. Rasanya kepalanya berdenyut-denyut pening dan pandangannya berkunang.

"Kau pula! Aku tidak akan pilih-pilih! Mau kau artis, presiden, raja, atau tetek bengek lainnya! Yang bersalah tetap harus di hukum!" bentak Iruka pada Sasuke. "Lagipula, kenapa kau malah mengajak Naruto membolos pelajaran Orochimaru-_sensei_?! Kau tahu betapa malunya aku sebagai wali kelas kalian?! Mungkin Orochimaru-_sensei_ sebentar lagi sudah menyiapkan detensi untuk kalian!"

Naruto dan Sasuke tetap tertunduk menatap lantai.

Iruka lalu menatap Naruto dengan gemas. Dirinya membanting buku di tangannya ke mejanya sendiri. Mencoba menstabilkan napas yang terus memburu karena emosi yang meluap-luap. Matanya mendelik tajam ke arah dua muridnya tersebut.

"Baiklah, sebagai detensi dariku, kalian cukup bersihkan toilet sekarang!"

Naruto terkesiap. Dirinya sudah membayangkan bagaimana bau yang menari-nari di indera penciumannya. Membayangkannya saja sudah merinding. Mungkin sarapan tadi akan terpaksa keluar jika dirinya melakukan itu.

"Tapi _sensei_..." protes Naruto.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Kerjakan!" tegas Iruka.

"_Ha'i sensei_." Jawab Sasuke dan Naruto bebarengan. Bedanya jika Sasuke dengan nada datar, sedangkan Naruto dengan nada lesu.

Lalu kedua sejoli itu meluncur menuju toilet. Sasuke yang sedaritadi tetap santai hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya pada Naruto yang terlihat seperti kambing terkena DB. (Naruto: kenapa daritadi gua dibilang mirip kambing seh?)

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Naruto yang mengalami tremor menoleh ke sumber suara di sampingnya, "Kau tidak tahu neraka apa yang akan kita lalui kali ini."

"Hn?" gumam Sasuke dengan nada yang bertanya meminta penjelasan.

Dan setelah mereka sampai di TKP pun baru Sasuke mengetahui penyebab Naruto bak kambing terkena DB itu. Naruto sempat ber-_istigfar_ ria dan membekap mulut dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Sementara Sasuke terbelalak horor. Sasuke mematung dengan efek cahaya putih yang menyorotnya dari bawah. (Sasuke: ini akal-akalan gaje si author :v)

Saat pintu toilet terbuka... pertunjukan mulai. Bau menyengat yang membuat mereka memuntahkan sarapan sangat menyiksa. Sampah berserakan di setiap sudut. Dinding yang dipenuhi coretan nista dan gambaran—beberapa kali tertulis _"Tsunade-chan daisuki! By Orochimaru-orang-ter_ganteng_-sejagad-raya."_ atau _"KNH48 _is better than_ Kambing senior!"_ dan lain sebagainya yang tidak lulus sensor. Sungguh kurang dihajar sekali para siswa di sini. Lalat berterbangan sambil menari jaipong. Noda cokelat menjijikan mengerak di setiap sudut. Dan terlihat sangat pengap sekali di sana karena ventilasinya ditutup kertas mungkin oleh siswa-siswa jahil.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka KHS yang _notabene_-nya adalah sekolah elit mempunyai toilet yang sangat _absurd_." Gumam Sasuke jijik, walau nadanya tetap datar.

"Kau anak baru mana tahu," gumam Naruto sembari manyun.

"Yosh! Ini perlengkapan kalian!"

Naruto dan Sasuke terlonjak kaget dengan suara ceria yang muncul tiba-tiba itu. Entah sejak kapan Iruka menyusul, namun kini sang guru berkuncir satu itu sudah berada di dekat mereka dengan alat kebersihan. Dengan tubuh yang masih merinding, mereka menerima saja alat-alat keramat dari sang guru dan memulai untuk perang bersama ribuan bakteri di dalam toilet menjijikan itu.

Naruto mulai menyapu sampah dengan sapu lidi, sementara Sasuke mengepel lantai kotor dengan tongkat pel di tangannya.

"Ini sangat menjijikan!" gerutu Naruto dengan wajah jijik yang tidak ditanggapi apapun oleh Sasuke yang masih membelai-belai lantai dengan lap pel. "Oii, _Teme_! Kau pernah melakukan ini? Maksudku bersih-bersih?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku ini artis, mana mungkin melakukan tugas menjijikan macam ini!"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya sambil terus menyapu, "Siapa yang tahu?"

Tanpa Naruto ketahui, Sasuke melirik ke arahnya. Terus memandanginya hingga akhirnya kembali fokus pada lantai.

"Naruto?"

Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara, "Ya?"

"Pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa jika sahabatmu berbohong sekian lama dan kau tetap membiarkannya saja?"

Naruto terkesiap. Rasanya Sasuke seperti menyindirnya saja. Tapi sepertinya kebohongannya masih tertata rapi. Kedua tangan yang kini digunakan untuk menggenggam gagang sapu lidi tersebut menjadi bergetar. Jantungnya berdebar kencang menyakitkan. _Apa yang harus diucapkannya sekarang?_

Sasuke mendengus sembari memejamkan mata, "Lupakan. Aku hanya iseng tadi."

Naruto memandangi Sasuke dengan horor. Walau begitu, jantungnya masih tak mau berhenti untuk berdebar kencang. Rasanya ngilu sekali. _Apakah Sasuke sudah mengetahuinya?_

Suasana dalam toilet tersebut menjadi hambar berkat dialog tadi. Naruto yang kini sedang menyikat WC hanya bergeming sembari menahan napsu muntah yang mulai melanda. Tidak mempedulikan Sasuke yang sedang melepas kertas-kertas dari ventilasi. Lalat-lalat pun berterbangan riuh seperti penonton ricuh di suatu konser dangdut.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih, Naruto?! Menyapu saja tidak bisa?! Lihat! Masih banyak sampah di sudut ini!" protes Sasuke yang terlihat OOC di sini.

Naruto menoleh dengan raut masam karena menahan muntah, "Eh? Bodo amat! Huek!" dan akhirnya tragedi yang sedaritadi ditahan pun terjadi. Naruto muntah dengan _absurd_nya di WC duduk yang sedang dibersihkannya. Hilang sudah ramen buatan Sai pagi tadi.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke menghampiri Naruto yang bagai wanita yang akan hamil. Dengan iba, Sasuke memijat tengkuk Naruto agar tetap nyaman selagi muntah. (?)

"_Teme_! Huek!" ucap Naruto di sela sesi muntahnya.

Tangan Sasuke yang lain mengusap-usap punggung Naruto dengan sayang. Benar-benar suami yang perhatian pada istrinya yang hendak hamil. (#plak)

Naruto menutup WC duduk tersebut dengan tutupnya. Wajah kusut pucat dengan air mata dan rona merah. Bibir merah Naruto sangat berkilau sekarang. Tubuhnya terlihat sangat lemah.

"Aku tidak kuat!" gumam Naruto lemas. Matanya sayu.

Sasuke terteguk dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. _Naruto sekarang sangat... seksi?_ Sungguh bejat sekali Uchiha Sasuke kali ini. _Orang muntah dianggap seksi?_ Sepertinya operasi mata Sasuke saat bersama Uchiha Madara di Serial Naruto Shippuden Chapter 220 mengalami mall praktek.

"Baiklah, aku akan membersihkan tempat ini. Kau di luar saja." Ucap Sasuke lembut. Benar-benar suami idaman. (#plak lagi)

Naruto menggeleng cepat, "Tidak! Aku tidak mau kau melakukannya sendirian. Nanti detensiku bertambah." Dengan sekuat tenaga dirinya bangkit. "Aku akan menyikat dinding keramik di toilet ini saja."

"Benar kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu mengangguk mantap sembari tersenyum. Tanpa sadar, kedua mata Sasuke terbelalak kagum. Jantung pemuda bersurai _raven_ itu berdebar kencang seakan akan meledak. Entah kenapa dirinya malah melupakan sosok Naruko.

.

.

.

Tampak segerombolan murid sedang berada di ruang loker. Tujuan mereka tentu saja mengambil atau menyimpan barang-barang yang tidak dibutuhkan saat pelajaran. Sasuke membuka lokernya dan seperti biasa menemukan puluhan surat cinta yang ditunjukan hanya untuknya. Menghela napas malas, si pemuda dengan rambut yang mirip pantat ayam itu meraup semua surat itu dalam kedua tangannya lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Dirinya sudah terlalu malas menerima surat tidak jelas seperti itu. Paling-paling isinya pernyataan kagum.

Naruto yang sebelumnya sedang mengambil seragam olahraga di lokernya menjadi penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan sebangkunya di dekat tempat sampah. Kedua kakinya membawanya mendekat dan kini mereka berdampingan—dengan mata Naruto yang terus memandangi tempat sampah.

"Kau sedang apa, _Teme_?" tanya Naruto sembari memfokuskan diri untuk mencerna benda-benda apa yang ada di tempat sampah di ujung ruangan tersebut. Tempat sampah itu penuh berisi kertas berwarna pink atau putih dengan gambar hati merah. Seketika kedua mata Naruto terbelalak sempurna. "Ya ampun! Apakah itu surat cinta?!"

Sasuke menjejalkan kedua tangannya pada saku celana. "Hn. Benar." Gumamnya santai tanpa rasa berdosa sama sekali.

"Tega sekali kau, _Teme_!" gumam Naruto merinding. Ada sedikit rasa iri karena Sasuke selalu unggul darinya.

"Untuk apa membaca hal bodoh semacam itu? Lebih baik membaca buku. Ingatkah kau sebentar lagi ujian kenaikan kelas akan tiba?"

Naruto memayunkan bibirnya sembari menatap Sasuke dengan malas.

Sasuke kembali berjalan menuju lokernya sendiri untuk mengambil seragam olahraga karena beberapa murid bahkan sudah berganti seragam. Tanpa sengaja tangannya meraba sesuatu di dalam lokernya. Sepertinya kertas. Dan saat tangannya mengambil benda tersebut, benar dugaannya. Raut Sasuke berubah menjadi malas. Ternyata surat cinta yang tertinggal untuk dibuang. Tanpa sengaja kedua oniksnya menangkap tulisan pengirim di surat tersebut.

"Haruno Sakura?" gumam Sasuke sedikit keras hingga membuat Naruto di dekatnya menjadi tertarik. Dirinya lupa bahwa Naruto selalu sensitif jika mendengar sang nama mantan tersayang.

"Apa, _Teme_?! Ada apa dengan Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto mendesak. Dirinya dengan antusias ingin ikut melihat surat yang dipegang Sasuke. Seketika air wajahnya berubah menjadi horor, "Tidak mungkin! Jangan-jangan..."

"Mantan bodohmu ini mengirim surat cinta untukku, _Dobe_. Dia sering kok." Dengan santai Sasuke berjalan menuju gerombolan para gadis—di mana di sana terdapat gadis bersurai pink yang mencolok. Wajahnya arogan. Kedua tangan masih bertengger pada saku celana. Sebenarnya agak malas untuk mendekati para _stalker_-nya ini, namun ia ingin menunjukan sesuatu pada gadis bersirai pink itu. "Haruno Sakura? Apakah ada gadis itu di sini?" tanyanya berpura-pura dan hanya untuk berbasa-basi.

Seorang gadis bersurai pink dengan malu-malu mengangat tangan kanannya. Wajahnya bagai kepiting rebus. "A-aku."

Dengan santai Sasuke menyerahkan surat tersebut pada Sakura. Beberapa gadis memekik kaget dan emosi. Sontak saja ini menjadi tontonan gratis para murid di ruang loker tersebut.

Gadis bersurai pink yang mengaku bernama Sakura itu menundukan wajahnya yang kini sangat merah malu. "S-sebenarnya aku tidak berharap k-kau akan... membalas suratku." Ucapnya pelan nyaris berbisik karena malu. Dengan perlahan dan tangan bergetar, Sakura menerima surat tersebut tanpa menyadari terlebih dahulu. "Bolehkah aku membacanya di sini?" tanyanya dengan malu juga bangga ingin menyombongkan diri bisa mendapatkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Bacalah." Gumam Sasuke dingin. Tatapannya sangat malas melihat Sakura yang menurutnya sangat berlebihan.

Dengan malu-malu Sakura membuka surat tersebut. Namun senyuman lebarnya pudar begitu saja saat melihat keganjilan di sana. Ia mengenali tulisan dan kata-kata di dalam surat ini. Di bawah surat pun tertulis namanya berserta nomor ponsel, jejaring sosial, dan biodata lain. Dadanya ngilu. Rasa perih bagian dalam merambat menuju hidung dan kedua matanya. Sasuke tidak membalas apapun. Ini suratnya utuh yang belum dibaca sama sekali.

Karin yang paling peka segera menghampiri Sakura dan merebut surat tersebut dengan paksa. Seringai licik muncul di wajah berkacamata itu. "Whoa! Ternyata Sakura mencuri start dari kita! Tapi, hukum rimba tetap berlaku. Lihat 'kan? Sasuke-_kun_ tidak membalas apapun. Membaca saja belum. Aku yakin Sasuke-_kun_ baru menyentuhnya." Teriaknya dengan nada menyindir ke arah Sakura.

Sakura tertunduk lirih diantara para murid yang menertawakannya. Tetesan air mata terlihat jatuh dari wajahnya.

"Maaf saja, aku tidak suka gadis sepertimu. Kau berlebihan, sombong, emosional, dan egois. Lagipula aku sudah punya seseorang." Gumam Sasuke menghentikan tawa para murid di sekelilingnya.

Naruto yang sedaritadi terus memonitori kejadian tersebut menjadi tidak tahan lagi. Amarahnya meluap. Dengan langkah yang lebar, rahang yang mengeras, dan tangan yang mengepal, dirinya mendekati Sasuke yang masih berdiri santai. Dan...

—**BUAGH!**

Satu tinjuan membuat Sasuke terhuyun ke belakang sembari memegangi pipinya. Para murid memekik kaget. Dirinya melihat ledakan kilat yang jelas sekali tadi saat Naruto melayangkan kepalan tangan ke wajahnya. Sekarang rasa pusing menderanya. Pendengarannya tertutup bunyi ngilu.

Naruto menstabilkan napas yang masih memburu. "_Teme_! Apa kau tidak pernah memahami perasaan mereka sedikit pun, huh?!" teriaknya menggema di ruangan ini. "Mereka wanita! Lebih rapuh dari yang kita duga! Kau punya Ibu 'kan?! Bagaimana jika ibaratnya mereka itu Ibumu? Kau mau menyakiti mereka?!"

Sasuke yang masih tertunduk dan memegangi pipinya malah terkikik. "Ibuku entah di mana. Dia dan Ayahku lebih asyik dengan harta ketimbang anak mereka." Lalu wajahnya naik menatap Naruto, "Kau masih mempermasalahkan itu? Kau sahabatku 'kan? Aku sudah memberitahu mengapa aku begini."

"Tapi aku tidak suka sifatmu!" bentak Naruto.

Sasuke mendengus geli. Tapi hatinya tetap saja tidak bisa bohong. Dirinya sakit ditegur seperti itu oleh orang yang telah berhasil mengambil hatinya.

Sakura menutup wajahnya lalu berlari meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Erangan dan isak tangisnya menggema.

"Saku-Sakura-_chan_!" teriak Naruto berusaha memanggil gadis yang sedang berlari entah ke mana itu.

"Pergi saja kau, gadis jalang! Dasar penghianat!" ejek Karin berteriak. Para antek-anteknya setuju.

Naruto memandang semua dengan tajam dan emosi. Lalu dirinya berlari menuju gadis yang menangis itu. Tanpa dirinya ketahui, sepasang oniks memandangnya dengan tajam dan luka.

.

.

.

Naruto sampai di belakang sekolah—tempat Sakura berlari. Dirinya kini mendapati gadis tersebut sedang memeluk lutut dengan isak tangis yang tiada henti. Dadanya ngilu dan sesak melihat sang pujaan hati terluka seperti itu. Yeah, walau dirinya biasa terluka, namun jika orang yang paling dikasihi terluka rasanya beda dan jauh lebih sakit. Ia... hanya tidak mau rasa sakit pada ibunya terulang pada orang lain.

"Sakura-_chan_?" panggil Naruto lembut. Tangan tannya dengan ragu menyentuh pundak sang gadis yang rapuh. "Aku di sini kok."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap Naruto. Wajah merah penuh dengan air mata. "Terima kasih, Naruto. Kau selalu baik padaku. Tapi aku selalu berbuat sebaliknya."

Naruto tersenyum lembut, "Tidak apa kok." Tangannya membelai surai pink itu dengan lembut dan penuh perhatian.

"Naruto?"

"Ya?"

"Boleh kupinjam bahumu untuk bersandar? Aku lelah."

Naruto terkesima dengan permintaan Sakura yang membuat jantungnya berdebar dua kali lebih kencang dan wajahnya memanas. "Y-ya silahkan."

Perlahan kepala pink itu mulai bersandar di bahu sang pirang. Menatap langit yang agak kelabu.

"Naruto..."

Naruto menoleh lembut, "Hmm?"

"Sebenarnya hari ini adalah hari terakhir aku berada di sekolah ini. Aku akan pindah ke Negara Ame untuk ikut ayah tiriku."

Rasanya ada petir yang menggelegar di hati Naruto. "APA?!"

Sakura segera menggenggam tangan Naruto, "Maaf tidak membuat kenangan terakhir yang manis untukmu, Naruto. Aku juga minta maaf untuk kelakuanku selama ini yang selalu membuatmu sakit."

Naruto tidak membalas dan terus bergeming dengan raut horor. Rasanya ini seperti mimpi saja.

TBC (To Be Continued)

* * *

Yahoo! Akhirnya selesai! *Q* saya panjangin deh tuh sesuai permintaan minna-san! :D maaf kalo gaje dan alurnya yang udah mirip pembalap motor yang kemarin nongol di tipi XD

Nggak jamin bakal bisa update cepet. Abisnya kegiatan saya di dunia nyata sangat padat dan membuat saya terkena sport jantung dadakan x_x

Nah, gimana tuh ceritanya? :D saya banyakin deh tuh scene SasuNaru-nya XD maap mereka belum romantis di sini, ya iyalah orang benih cinta mereka aja baru tumbuh di sini—lebih tepatnya pada Sasu X3 dan chap kemarin itu memang saya punya maksud X3

Saya turutin tuh saran salah satu reader :D katanya ada yang minta GaaNaru :D wokeh saya capcus tuh X3 juga ada yang rikues pair lain untuk dimunculkan. Saya mah manut readers aja XD

Trus trus, yang masalah toilet :D nah! Untuk tulisan di sana itu saya ambil beneran dari toilet sekolah saya XD jadi di sekolah saya itu ada 2 guru killer banget, trus nggak tau siapa dan (mungkin yang menulisnya adalah kakak kelas) eh tercipta tulisan nista itu di dinding toilet perempuan XP juga yang "KNH48 is better than Kambing senior" itu juga beneran ada XD /Cuma ya pake merk asli dan memakai bahasa lokal yang gajebo abis XD / bukannya akan menimbulkan konflik lho ya, ini hanya seru-seruan aja kok :D jadi jangan ada pikiran negatip yaaaa :D ini penpik pelipur lara kok /halah? Yang ada pelipur nista XD /oii oii kenapa malah curcol sebanyak ini? -_-a

Wokie talkie (?) daripada banyak cingcong, lebih baik kita capcus untuk bales repiu~ hajar cyiin XD

* * *

**kitsune Riku11**

ne gomen emang di chap kemarin eman ada maksud XD /deep bows

sainaru hanya figuran XD pair utama tetep SasuNaru dong X3

ini udah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**eizan ****. ****ki**

ini udah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**dwi2**

err... tunggu saja kelanjutannya nanti XD #plak

sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**versetta**

ini udah saya panjangin tuh XD /terpaksa ooc dari sifat saya sendiri yang suka update penpik minimalis words X3 fufufufu #plak

kita lihat saja nanti ok? :D

ini udah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**Ineedtohateyou**

Jihaahahha XD sayangnya si Sasu belum ada getar-getar cintrong X3 TwT tapi di sini udah terjadi kan? :D

Kapan? Mungkin sebentar lagi :D orang sebenernya udah tau, cuma doi itu pendiem dan misterius XD

sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**funny bunny blaster**

iya si Sasu itu kecanduan obat haram gitu saya ambil dari kehidupan nyata para artis. Contoh satu aja itu tuh idola saya TAT /nunjuk sang idola yang lagi syuting film terbaru XD #plak

sebenernya doi udah curiga sejak awal, cuma namanya aja Sasuke ya otomatis pendiam dan misterius X3

sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**hanazawa kay**

mungkin semacam kenangan masa lampau? X3

sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

**TheBrownEyes'129**

Ini udah dipanjangin tuh XD mabok saya ngetiknya X3

Dan ini udah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite**

Yahh semacam hubungan keluarga mungkin? X3 tunggu aja saat misteri ini terbuka XD #plak

Ini udah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**Dewi15**

Ini udah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**Vianycka Hime**

Biasalah... karena kecanduan begituan jadi lupa diri X3 /emang kenyataan lho di animenya aja rada bikin merinding XP

* * *

**RisaSano**

Eh? Kalau mau, mungkin bisa ditampilkan XD tapi hanya figuran gapapa kan?

Babenya Naru lagi jalan-jalan tuh di bikini bottom XD #plak

Ini udah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**hollow concrete**

nyehehehe XD engga ko XP ini ratingnya bukan yang tinggi XD

sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**Kina Shinigami**

Sasu itu sebenernya udah curiga sejak awal, cuma emang bawaan dari orok doi itu pendiam dan misterius, maka terjadilah XD

Ini udah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**B-Rabbit Ai**

Iya tuh mereka itu sangat pelit kalau sudah berdua XD

Saya juga mikir gitu XD tapi karena itu chap pembangun penpik ini juga, terpaksa harus dikerjakan TwT

Pastinya SasuNaru ko :D pair-pair lain di sini Cuma figuran ko :D tenang aja

sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**miszshanty05**

ini udah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**Onixynight**

Ini udah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**reiasia95**

iya gomene TwT saya juga terpaksa mengerjakan itu karena itu juga salah satu pembangun penpik ini

nah tujuan diriku memang begitu :D

ini udah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**ahmadbima27**

ini udah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**baby hongstar**

selamat datang, baby :D semoga enjoy yaaa

ini udah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**JesslynKR**

Hahaha XD memang begitulah XP

Iya ;D maap saja ini tidak penpik ini tidak di sponsori oleh lembaga-lembaga (eh?) tersebut XD jadi saya sensor XD

sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**yuichi**

chapter 3: ini udah lanjut :D

chapter 4: yang naru pikirkan? Ya tentu Sasu XD #plak

sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**altadinata**

ini udah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**Guest**

Iya di chap itu emang terpaksa SasuNarunya ngga muncul TwT untuk menghindari kecepatan alur juga XD /ngeles

Ini udah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**Ahn Ryuuki**

Dari sekian banyak readers, hanya dirimu yang memuji SaiNaru di sini menarik TwT /terharu XD

Prinsip saya emang interaksi dengan readers ko :)

Ini udah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**RyunkaSanachikyu**

Iya di situ terpaksa karena itu juga salah satu chap yang penting X3

Itakyuu? Err... sebenernya saya rada ngga suka, cuma bolehlah nanti ditampilkan :D

Ini udah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**Hikari**

Ini udah dipanjangkan TwT sampai mabok saya ooc dari kebiasaan XD #plak

sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**Guest**

Jangaaaan x_x

Sankyuu ya udah ngingetin di facebook :D /saya emang pelupa XD #plak

sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**RaFa LLight S . N**

Hampir nggak ada malah SasuNaru-nya di chap kemarin XP gomene

Yang penting di sini ceritanya sudah saya panjangkan dan scene SasuNaru-nya sudah diperbanyak tuh X3

Tentang Ita? Entahlah, saya juga masih samar-samar XD #plak tapi inti cerita dan gimana endingnya udah di siapin mateng ko :D

Ini udah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**Guest**

Maaaap TAT /berlindung dari hujan barang-barang

Ini lama gegara banyak musuh di dunia nyata XD #plak /maksudnya urusan XP

sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

well, itulah balasan-balasan dari para repiuwers :D berkat mereka saya bisa mengoreksi diri, harus bagaimana, dan ingat untuk meng-update penpik gaje ini XD silent readers juga bisa ko kalau mau bersuara :) nggak akan saya makan ko XD #plak

sekali lagi sankyuu semua! :D tanpa kalian, saya bukan apa-apa


	6. Chapter 6 - I hope the love can live

Title : Keberuntungan Lain

Paring : SasuNaru

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Dan fict ini milik Mizuki Rae Sichi

Summary : Sasuke adalah seorang artis populer. Dan Naruto sangat membencinya karena sang pacar yaitu Sakura ikut menjadi seorang fan di Sasuke Fans Club. Suatu hari Sakura meminta Naruto untuk mengantikannya meminta tanda tangan. Siapa sangka Sasuke malah terjerat pesona Naruto yang menyamar sebagai seorang wanita?

Genre : Romance—Drama

MULTICHAPTERS

Warning : Berisi unsur **Shounen-ai** #tentusaja#, gaje, abal, alur cepat dll. **BAGI YANG TIDAK SUKA, JANGAN MENGGUBRIS MACAM-MACAM**.

* * *

**Chapter 6—I hope the love can live **

NARUTO masih bergeming di tempatnya sembari memandang horor gadis di sebelah yang sedang tertunduk. Napasnya mendadak tercekat dan jantungnya berpacu. Dada ngilu menyakitkan menyerang. Ingin menangis, namun tidak bisa. Tidak bisa karena ia adalah seorang laki-laki.

"Kau mau memaafkanku 'kan, Naruto?"

Kedua bahu Naruto terlihat mengejang mendengar suara lembut gadis di sebelah. Kedua safirnya menistagmus—tanda ada jiwa yang mengalami tremor. Bibirnya kaku. Namun dengan segenap kekuatan, suaranya dipaksakan meluncur , "Tentu saja... aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak kau menyakitiku kok." Dengan sebuah senyuman, Naruto menatap Sakura. Semburat merah menghiasi pipinya namun air bening dari kedua safirnya tidak bisa dibendung lagi.

Gadis bersurai pink itu mendadak membeku. Kedua zamrudnya terbelalak dan mulutnya sedikit menganga. Entah kenapa dadanya menjadi ngilu melihat pemandangan menyedihkan di hadapannya. Naruto menangis dengan rona di pipi, tapi juga menangis di saat yang bersamaan.

Perlahan awan kelabu yang semula menghiasi langit berarak pergi. Berkas-berkas sinar mentari menyinar lembut. Sakura hanya berpikir bahwa, _'Apakah Naruto itu seorang malaikat?'_

Membulatkan tekad, tiba-tiba Sakura pun memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

Naruto kaget. Untuk sesaat ia hanya bisa membatu dengan mata yang terbelalak dan mulut yang menganga sedikit. Dipeluk oleh orang yang sangat dicintai, itu merupakan berkah. Rasanya seperti berenang di kolam bunga cantik nan lembut dengan pemandangan langit biru cerah tanpa awan dan semilir oksigen yang melegakan pernapasan.

Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya. Wajahnya tenggelam di pundak Naruto. Kedua matanya menggelap. Ada sebuah tekad terselubung. Jemarinya meremas kemeja Naruto bagian punggung hingga buku-bukunya memutih. Perlahan bibir itu mulai bergerak, "Maaf!"

Naruto hanya bisa melirik ke arah wajah Sakura yang kini hanya terlihat sisinya saja.

Kedua zamrud Sakura berkilat tajam, "Maafkan aku, Naruto! Mungkin aku akan membuat dosa lagi padamu!"

.

.

.

Kelas sangat ramai seperti sedang perang. Gulungan-gulungan kertas penuh coretan nista berterbangan bagai bintang jatuh di bawah atap sekolah. Meja dan bangku sudah tidak jelas di mana posisi seharusnya. Para murid yang berlarian dengan gelak tawa layaknya bocah-bocah taman kanak-kanak. Beberapa di antaranya sedang asyik mencorat-coret papan tulis sehingga maha karya indah, err... setidaknya bagi mereka karya mereka ini sudah mengalahkan kehebatan seniman asli sekalipun.

Namun di antara keramaian ini, masih saja ada jiwa-jiwa yang sepi. Dua _orbs_ yang duduk di sisi yang berbeda. Memancarkan aura negatif di sekelilingnya. _Tunggu! Maksud _author_ bukan makhluk gaib, kampret! _

Satu yang bersurai pirang sedang asyik memandangi jendela yang menampilkan lukisan asli yang indah hasil karya Tuhan sembari menopangkan wajah di meja dengan tangan. Sementara lainnya justru sedang memandangi sang pirang—lebih tepatnya curi-curi pandang dari buku yang dibacanya sekarang. Ceritanya modus.

Si pirang bernama Naruto itu lagi-lagi menghela napas. Entah sudah berapa kali ia melakukan itu, namun lebih baik begitu. Dirinya yang biasanya ikut-ikutan berperang untuk mengalahkan musuh-musuh berwajah buruk rupa—itu menurutnya, kini memutuskan untuk absen. _Apakah ia kehabisan senjata? Oh tentu tidak, satu paket buku selalu dibawa untuk persiapan perang seperti ini! Apakah antek-anteknya sudah gugur dan ia memutuskan untuk mengibarkan bendera putih? Tidak, justru antek-anteknya masih segar bugar dengan semangat yang sangar! Ap... sudahlah! Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau Naruto sedang absen? Tidak! Dia tidak sedang PMS dan hey dia laki!_ Sekali lagi kutegaskan, ia hanya sedang bergalau. _Jangan bertanya lagi!_

_Well_, begitulah kesimpulan Kiba sang _papparazi_ berbulu kambing domba. Naruto yang melenceng dari karakter aslinya—yang seperti kecoa terbalik, kini berubah seperti kecoa normal _(?)_. Lebih memilih untuk melamun di bangku bagai seorang gadis yang mengalami nyeri karena sedang PMS. _Oii, sudah kukatakan, Naruto itu laki!_

Naruto hanya sedang bergalau karena ini sudah menjadi hari pertamanya melepas Sakura yang pindah. Ah, masih teringat di benaknya saat Sakura di depan kelas tadi pagi memberikan pesan terakhir dan salam jumpa. Ia tidak mampu _move on_.

Mendadak Naruto terlonjak kaget saat sebuah telunjuk panjang nan lentik berwarna putih pucat mencolek hidung mancungnya yang bagai papan perosotan anak TK.

"Wajahmu murung saja, Naruto!" Sai menopangkan wajahnya dengan tangan lain di meja Naruto. Duduk di hadapan pemuda pirang itu sembari tersenyum memandangi reaksi kaget Naruto.

—_**GEDEBUK! GUMPYANG! CKIIIITTT! SRET! DOR!**_ (someone: sumpah ni author ya! -_- apa nggak ada efek suara yang lebih kece? :v ini lebih alay dari sinetron!)

Suara debam keras menggema di kelas. Itulah suara tubuh montok Naruto yang mencium mesra lantai yang dingin. Tak lupa suara seriosa Naruto yang merdu.

"KAU INI MENGAGETKAN SAJA, SAI!" lengkingan seriosa _season _2 muncul di bibir mungil Naruto. Mengusap bokong cantiknya yang mungkin agak reyot akibat kecelakaan tragis tadi. Bangkit dengan bibir merah yang dikerucutkan.

"Aku tidak mengagetkanmu. Kau saja yang sedang melamun terus." Jelas Sai membela diri. Wajah masih terpampang polos dan bibir yang agak di dikerucutkan untuk menampilkan efek _moe_.

Naruto meringis. Duduk kembali ke kursi lalu menopangkan wajah lagi dengan satu tangan. Wajahnya menunjukan efek mendung pada hari yang cerah. Hati masih berdarah karena luka yang ditorehkan tadi pagi. Sakura putus dengannya tidak apa, asal gadis itu masih berada dalam jangkauannya. Biarlah Naruto hanya berprofesi sebagai _stalker_. _Nah, kalau sudah begini bagaimana ceritanya coba? _

Sai mengatupkan bibirnya. Mengerti bahasa tubuh si pirang. Wajah Sai menjadi datar dan serius. Tangan kanannya yang pucat menumpuk tangan Naruto yang berwarna sawo matang. "Kenapa kau tetap berada di titik itu?" gumam Sai sangat dingin.

Naruto cepat menoleh ke arah Sai. Kedua safir membulat tidak percaya. _Tadi itu... Sai dalam versi seriuskah?_ Entahlah, Naruto merasa merinding.

"Kenapa tidak mencoba bergeser ke tempat lain? Kau punya banyak kesempatan." Ucap Sai lagi. Kedua oniksnya berkilat serius.

Naruto tertunduk. Kedua matanya sayu. Hanya menatap tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Sai. "Aku... aku tidak bisa."

"Kau takut?" tanya Sai seperti mendesak.

"Aku bilang, aku tidak bisa!" kata Naruto. Nadanya naik satu oktaf.

"Kenapa?! Katakan padaku!" Nada Sai naik satu oktaf juga.

"Karena aku tidak tahu caranya!" bentak Naruto. Namun suasana kelas seolah tidak mempedulikan suaranya yang meninggi.

Sai bungkam. Mengerjapkan mata lalu membuka lagi. Kilat pada oniks terus terefleksi. "Mungkin aku bisa membantumu."

"Kau?" kata Naruto dengan seringai remeh. Tawanya meledak. "Kau mau bantu apa?"

Saat Sai hendak membuka mulut, mendadak terdengar suara bangku yang ditarik di samping mereka. Bangku tersebut mendekat ke arah meja Naruto. Lalu seseorang duduk di atasnya. Seseorang yang memiliki wajah dingin namun keren. Seseorang yang memiliki surai bergaya _emo_ dengan warna biru dongker. Seseorang yang memiliki dua iris berwarna hitam kelam layaknya batu akik. Seseorang itu tak lain dan tak bukan bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kelihatannya ada argumen menarik di sini." Gumam Sasuke dingin. Menyamankan posisi duduk dengan gestur yang santai.

"Kenapa kau ke mari?" tanya Naruto dingin. Masih belum terima atas insiden kemarin.

"Jangan seperti anak kecil, Naruto! Berpikir dewasalah!" gumam Sasuke dengan penekanan di setiap nada. Namun di saat yang bersamaan nadanya masih terdengar datar.

Naruto mendengus geli. "Jadi kalian di sini untuk menceramahiku, eh?"

"Bocah sepertimu memang harus diberi pencerahan," gumam Sasuke.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya emosi. Wajahnya mengeras namun beberapa detik berikutnya kembali rileks. Malah menampilkan seringai misterius. "Eh? Bagaimana dengan kau, Sasuke?"

"Apa masalahku?"

"Jangan berpura bodoh! Kau jangan memakai topeng terus!" ucap Naruto santai. "Jangan menceramahi orang lain sebelum kau menceramahi dirimu sendiri!"

"Aku hanya tidak mau kau berakhir sepertiku." Gumam Sasuke dengan dingin.

Naruto mendengus lagi, "Kau bukan siapa-siapa! Mau aku terhisap kejahatan atau tidak, itu bukan urusanmu!"

Sasuke bergeming. Pandangannya menerawang pada meja. Rasa sakit yang kedua kalinya berdebar ngilu. Lalu kedua oniksnya ditutup. "Ah... menyedihkan."

"Memangnya aku semenyedihkan itu?" tanya Naruto agak gusar.

Kedua oniks Sasuke terbuka, "Kau itu tidak pernah peka. Aku tahu, karena jalanmu terlalu lurus pada gadis itu yang padahal tidak pernah melirikmu."

"Tahu apa kau?!" sumbu emosi Naruto memendek.

"Dari wajahnya saja sudah terlihat 'kan?" ucap Sasuke santai.

Mendadak Naruto mencengkram kerah seragam Sasuke. Gigi bergemretak penuh ambisi untuk meluapkan emosi. Safirnya membundar jelas. Lerai Sai diabaikan. Saat tangan Naruto yang mengepal siap untuk meninju Sasuke, entah kenapa emosinya pecah seketika saat melihat oniks mengagumkan itu. Hitam legam bagai malam tanpa bintang. Rasanya kau bisa tersedot ke dalamnya. Tangis dan tawa bisa terbaca di sana.

Naruto membeku. Untuk pertama kalinya ia memperhatikan iris mata Sasuke. Cengkramannya melonggar. Mendadak jantung berdebar aneh. Suhu tubuh meningkat sendiri. Dan ketidak mampuan untuk menatap pemuda yang menyandang predikat sebagai pemuda tertampan itu.

Kedua mata Sasuke menyipit. Anomali yang terjadi pada Naruto membuatnya curiga. Dari gelagat yang dibaca, pemuda pirang itu nampak sedang...

"Kau kenapa, Naruto?" tanya Sai.

Naruto menggeleng sembari menyembunyikan wajah yang panas. _'Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak mungkin menyukai si Pantat-ayam itu! Dia laki-laki!'_ batinnya berperang sengit.

Saat Naruto hendak membuka mulut untuk memberi cercaan lagi pada Sasuke, entah kenapa suasana kelas menjadi hening layaknya kuburan. Firasat tidak enak muncul. Atmosfir menjadi tidak bersahabat. Rasanya Naruto tahu ciri-ciri kelas yang kedatangan seseorang. Seseorang yang mungkin paling kejam layaknya _demon_. Seseorang bernama Orochimaru.

Benar saja dugaan tersebut. Semua murid mendadak berubah menjadi patung berwajah biru keunguan disinari lampu senter putih dari bawah wajah—untuk meyakinkan bahwa ini benar-benar horor. Tidak peduli bagaimana aksi mereka saat ini. Ada yang sedang berposisi saling menjambak, mengumpat di bawah meja, berdiri dengan satu kaki dengan tangan yang mengambang di udara, dan lain-lain. Yang hebatnya, yang sedang meloncat indah dari atas meja, tetap menggantung di udara dan kertas atau properti perang yang semula sedang dilempar, mendadak ikut berhenti di udara. Entahlah mungkin sang _author_ memakai mantra sihir _fandom_ sebelah untuk membuat sesuatu menjadi terbang. (nah lho?)

"Neraka apa ini?" gumam Orochimaru dingin. Tatapan mata itu membuat para muridnya membeku dan ingin kubur diri saja.

Secepat kilat, semua murid mengambil posisi duduk masing-masing. Bangku yang acak-acakan ajaibnya langsung rapi dalam hitungan detik. Mungkin inilah kekuatan cinta (ups!) maksud _author_, kekuatan dari rasa takut.

"Aku hanya ingin memanggil Uzumaki Naruto, Danzou Sai, dan Uchiha Sasuke." Matanya mendelik ke setiap sudut meja, "Bagi yang merasa memiliki nama itu, harap berdiri."

Naruto dengan gerakan patah-patah berdiri. Berbeda dengan Sasuke dan Sai yang berdiri santai. Sontak seluruh murid menoleh ke arah tiga manusia itu. Opsi argumen bermunculan dalam bentuk bisik. Gosip dan intrik menjadi sensasi baru.

"Kalian yang memiliki nama tersebut ikut ke ruanganku." Perintah Orochimaru santai. Lalu pandangannya menjilat seluruh murid, "Kalau kalian sampai mengganggu ketenangan kelas lain seperti tadi, kupastikan kalian akan mengulang pelajaran tahun sekarang di tahun depan. Yang artinya kalian takkan lulus ke kelas selanjutnya."

Sontak para murid menganga berjamaah dengan air wajah yang horor. Sungguh mengerikan sekali ancaman si guru bersurai panjang bak iklan r*joice itu.

.

.

.

Ketiga remaja duduk tertib di tempat yang sudah di persilahkan. Menunggu instruksi dari pria bersurai panjang yang kini tengah memakai kacamata—mengingat kedua mata beriris emas itu sudah tidak bisa melihat dekat maupun jauh. Atmosfir jelek.

Pria bersurai panjang bernama Orochimaru itu menghela napas sembari memejamkan mata. "Apakah kalian tahu kesalahan apa yang kalian buat?"

"Iya, _sensei_." Jawab ketiga siswa. Dengan nada yang berbeda.

"Uchiha Sasuke, mengajak Uzumaki Naruto untuk membolos, melawan guru, juga menurut rumor yang kudengar kau sering mengonsumsi barang terlarang. Benar itu kesalahanmu?" gumam Orochimaru santai. Kedua mata sipit itu tak luput dari wajah muridnya yang bersurai biru dongker.

"Benar, _sensei_." Jawab Sasuke dingin.

Mata Orochimaru beralih pada muridnya yang bersurai pirang jabrik, "Uzumaki Naruto, menerima ajakan buruk Uchiha-_san_, buku biologi yang robek karena emosi sesaat, pulang larut, menginap di rumah orang lain tanpa izin wali, dan kudengar kemarin kau terlibat adu tonjok dengan Uchiha-_san_, benar?" Gumam Orochimaru lagi.

"I-iya, _sensei_." Jawab Naruto. Wajah tertunduk dan peluh bercucuran di wajah.

Terakhir Orochimaru menatap muridnya yang bersurai hitam berkilau, "Danzou Sai, mengajak Uzumaki-_san_ untuk berbuat sesuatu yang buruk? Mengajak Uzumaki-_san_ untuk menginap di apartmenmu tanpa mengabari wali Uzumaki-_san_, benar?"

"Iya, _sensei_." Jawab Sai.

"Saya sebagai guru biologi sekaligus guru konseling kalian merasa malu dengan tingkah ini. Ini sekolah ternama! Mau bilang apa saya kalau wali murid lain protes tentang bagaimana cara saya mendidik kalian?!" kata Orochimaru. Nadanya sangat gusar. Helaan napas frustasi meluncur. "Dan kenapa yang selalu menjadi kelas biang kerok adalah kelas kalian? Saya itu sangat lelah menghadapi kelas kalian itu." Wajah enggan dan terlihat lelah.

Naruto hanya tertunduk sembari menerawang meja tanpa mengetahui empat mata oniks sedang memperhatikannya.

"Baiklah! Sebagai detensi kalian," Orochimaru menggantungkan kalimatnya. Kedua kaki jenjang itu berjalan menuju sebuah lemari. Setumpuk kertas putih diambil lalu di letakan di meja yang letaknya berada persis di hadapan ketiga siswa. Sepasang tangan pucat Orochimaru membagikan kertas-kertas tersebut pada ketiga anak didiknya.

Raut heran tertera pada wajah ketiga siswa. Dalam kertas tersebut berisi 300 butir soal umum macam seperti tes IQ yang mungkin tingkat kesulitannya akan terus merambat naik. Dua siswa beriris mata oniks tetap _stay cool_. Berbeda dengan lainnya yang beriris mata safir—menampilkan raut ketakutan.

"Kerjakan soal itu. Durasinya tanpa batas. Jadi aku akan terus menunggu sampai kalian selesai—walau sampai besok sekalipun."

Naruto sudah memiliki strategi untuk membereskan ini semua. Mungkin ia bisa kabur. Secara tempat tinggal Orochimaru bukan di ruangan minimalis ini. Atau mungkin bisa meminta pertolongan dua pemuda di sampingnya yang mendapat gelar jenius.

"Akan kupastikan kalian tidak bisa bermain curang. Aku punya kamera CCTV yang akan merekam semua kejadian. Kuletakan di tempat-tempat yang tidak terduga kok." Gumam Orochimaru santai, layaknya baru membaca pikiran Naruto.

—_**BLARR! GUMPYANG! CKIIIITTT! SRET! DOR!**_ (someone: sumpah ni author ya! -_- kenapa pakai efek yang tadi sih? :v Cuma rada di ubah :3)

Rasanya Naruto ingin menyusul bunda tercintanya saja yang kini sedang cekikikan di surga. Entah apa yang menyebabkan sang bunda hingga begitu. _Mungkinkah... ada sesuatu yang membuat hati _nyess_?_

"Selamat berjuang!" ucap Orochimaru dengan nada _sing-a-song_. Lalu menghilang di balik pintu keluar.

Terdengar bunyi pintu di tutup dan bunyi mengunci. Naruto menoleh horor ke arah pintu yang terus mengeluarkan bunyi kuncian hingga tiga kali. Kali ini benar-benar gawat.

Sasuke sudah mulai mengerjakan. Sai terlihat sedang berpikir lalu mulai menggoreskan pena pada kertas _essay_ yang sudah di siapkan. Sementara Naruto... membeku dengan wajah horor. Soal pada kertas tersebut sangat tidak _awesome_ sekali untuk ukuran otaknya yang mini. Mirisnya lagi sang _author_ selalu bawa _secuil_ entah itu apapun dari _fandom_ lain untuk bumbu _fanfic gaje_ ini.

Sasuke yang peka terhadap ketidak beresan pada Naruto langsung mengerling pada subjek yang dituju. Menghela napas lalu memasang muka datar, "Kerjakan saja, _Dobe_! Kalau kau melamun terus, itu tidak akan selesai! Kau pikir kau punya sihir untuk membuatnya bekerja?"

Naruto melirik sebal pada sumber suara. Emosinya mencapai ubun-ubun hendak di muntahkan namun tidak jadi. Mengingat situasi yang tidak tepat. Bisa ditambah mungkin detensinya karena membuat keributan dalam ruangan penuh jebakan ini. Akhirnya kedua safirnya beralih membaca kalimat demi kalimat pada kertas soal itu.

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Tiga detik...

Wajah Naruto bertambah horor. Dan kali ini ada sebulir keringat imajiner pada kepalanya. Kabut ungu kehitaman menari-nari di sekitar, Lalu...

"SOAL MACAM APA INI?!" jerit seriosa Naruto sangat merdu. Lebih merdu lagi apa bila semuanya yang mendengarkan menggunakan penyumbat telinga agar tidak mengalami kerusakan yang lebih parah.

"Naru-_chan_, bisakah kau mengecilkan volume suaramu?" ucap Sai sembari meniup ujung kepalan tangannya lalu ditempelkan pada kuping.

Naruto melirik dengan mata yang masih terbelalak. Ah, sudah mirip seperti seorang psikopat kelas kakap saja.

"Kau menyebutku apa, Sai?" gumam Naruto sengaja dilembutkan.

"Kenapa? Itu agar kita menjadi akrab. Memang salah?" jawab Sai _inosen_ ala ikan sarden.

Mata Naruto menggelap. _Author_ peringatkan untuk semua yang ada di sini, tolong gunakan penyumbat hidung (eh?) penyumbat kuping karena ledakan ini sudah mencapai kelas waspada.

"_BAKA YAROU_!" jeritan Naruto yang merdu kembali terdengar.

Seorang subjek lain yang sedang tadi terlupakan unjuk suara. Sebuah deheman mampu membuat suasana dingin. Hebat sekali. Pemilik suara itu lalu mendekati Naruto dengan wajah yang gelap tertutup rambut dongker.

"Kalau kau begitu terus, kapan mau selesai?"

Naruto terbelalak. Antara kaget dan kagum. Suara dingin Sasuke mampu membuat tremor pada tubuhnya. Jantung berdebar kencang dan wajah memanas. Pada akhirnya seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang bersifat enerjik itu mendadak diam dan tunduk pada seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Mulai mengambil pena, lalu membaca soal lebih dalam lagi.

"Butuh bantuan?" tawar Sasuke. Kali ini nadanya terdengar lebih ramah. Namun tetap datar.

"U-urusi saja soal milikmu." Jawab Naruto pelan. Gestur terlihat canggung.

"Aku sudah selesai."

Naruto terbelalak sempurna. _Demi Manda-ular-Orochimaru yang sedang menari salsa! Yang ada di hadapan Naruto ini bukan seorang robot atau penyihir atau vampir, bukan?_

"T-tapi k-kita dilarang untuk..."

"Aku tahu. Maka dari itu buatlah supaya kita tidak ketahuan." Ucap Sasuke. Diambilnya kertas _essay_ Naruto yang masih kosong. Tangan putih nyaris pucatnya mengacak gemas surai pirang Naruto yang lembut dan harum. Mengabaikan si pirang yang membeku mendadak.

Dengan wajah yang merah padam, Naruto segera merebut kertasnya kembali, "Daripada menjadi beban, aku lebih memilih mati!"

Sasuke mengernyitkan alis.

'_Ya Tuhan! Aku mohon jangan membuat rasaku semakin menjadi-jadi!'_ batin Naruto merana.

Alhasil karena tidak mau menjilat ludahnya sendiri, Naruto mengerjakan soal nista tersebut. _Well_, tentu saja dengan jurus andalan yaitu mengarang. Dan sepanjang Naruto mengerjakan, dirinya menjadi heran sendiri karena keanehan pada isi soal. Entahlah, ini benar-benar soal yang ditujukan untuk anak-anak nakal, atau pada manusia yang mempunyai bibit sebagai seorang psikopat. Benar-benar soal yang aneh.

Kabut setan pengganggu mulai menghantui Naruto. Rasa kantuk menyerang. Sudah berulang kali menguap. Mata sudah terasa berat sekali. Air mata kantuk berulangkali menetes. Sepoi... sepoi... dan akhirnya... Naruto menyerah. Tidur dengan kepala di meja dan pena di tangan yang belum lepas.

Sekali lagi Sasuke peka. Kedua oniksnya melirik ke arah pemuda pirang. Terkesima dengan pesona putri tidur dengan iler.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Sai dengan angkuh. Sebuah seringai licik muncul di bibirnya.

Raut Sasuke kembali datar, "Bukan urusanmu!"

"_Well_, kurasa... kau harus cepat sebelum dia akan kuambil. Dia _uke_ yang sempurna. Manis, seksi, humoris, penurut, asik, dan jangan lupakan matanya yang menawan." Gumam Sai. Seringai liciknya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Alis Sasuke menukik. Kedua oniksnya menatap Sai dengan pandangan tidak suka. Namun sebuah seringai licik ia torehkan, "Yang jadi pertanyaannya adalah, apakah dia menyukaimu?" pertarungan seri.

Seringai Sai sempat memudar namun kembali terbentuk setelah sebuah ide memasuki otaknya, "Membuatnya mencintaiku itu mudah saja kok. Cepatlah, karena kecepatanku melebihi seekor cheetah yang memburu mangsanya."

Sasuke tersenyum angkuh, "Aku tidak sabar."

Sai mengambil kertas _essay_ Naruto yang baru diisi seperempat. Ia sudah selesai sepuluh menit yang lalu. Dibacanya seluruh jawaban milik pemuda pirang. Lalu menggeleng sembari berdecak, "Ya ampun, Naru-_chan_! Kalau kau tidak bisa, kau bisa bertanya padaku. Semua jawabanmu benar-benar mengerikan."

"Oii, Sai! Biarkan Naruto bekerja sendiri!" tegur Sasuke. Ia tidak mau Naruto mendapat detensi yang lebih parah apabila di bantu—yeah walaupun dalam hatinya ingin membantu sang pujaan.

Sai menggeleng sok bijak, "Kau ini calon _seme_ macam apa? Tega membiarkan _uke_nya kesulitan sendirian? Aku khawatir apabila nanti Naruto menjadi milikmu."

"Dan kau calon _seme_ macam apa? Tega membiarkan _uke_ akan diberi detensi lebih parah! Apa kau tidak kasihan padanya?" balas Sasuke.

Sai tidak menggubris. Tangan pucatnya sibuk membelai surai pirang Naruto. Lalu tangan pucat itu menyusuri wajah ayu yang sedang memejamkan mata. Terus merambat merasakan sensasi lembut. Dan berhenti pada belah bibir pink yang lembut. Telunjuknya menekan pangkal bibir bawah Naruto hingga bibir tersebut melentur ke bawah dengan seksinya. Sang empunya bibir pun mendesah. Mulai gelisah karena ada yang mengganggu sesi tidur.

Sasuke geram. "Hentikan, Sai!"

"Apa masalahmu? Selama dia belum menjadi milikmu, aku bebas melakukan apapun." Ujar Sai santai.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa mencuri start begitu saja!"

"Apakah ada peraturan dalam persaingain ini, Sa-su-ke?" gumam Sai. "Ah, mungkin kita bisa bermain-main di sini bersama _uke_ kita tercinta. Pintunya terkunci kok. Dia tidak akan bisa kabur pastinya. Dia bisa kita sandwich. Bagaimana? Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali lho."

Sasuke menatap Sai dengan sengit. Dia mencintai Naruto apa adanya. Dan hanya melakukannya apabila ada cinta. Memang dirinya akui bahwa ia sendiri sering melakukan dosa— selalu mengikuti hawa nafsu bersama kupu-kupu malam. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Setidaknya biarkan dirinya menebus dosa. Cinta untuk seorang Uzumaki Naruto adalah murni.

Helaian surai Sasuke menutupi mata. Sebuah senyum angkuh muncul, "Kau lupa? CCTV terus memantau kita lho. Lagipula... kau terlihat menyukai Naruto hanya dari fisiknya saja. Aku curiga kalau nanti Naruto jatuh ke tanganmu, kau hanya ingin mengambil keperawanannya saja."

Sai mengatupkan bibir. Kehabisan kata-kata. Matanya menistagmus tak tentu.

Sasuke menghela napas lelah. Tangannya menjulur untuk menguncangkan bahu Naruto. Ia hanya takut kalau tidak bisa menepati ucapannya sendiri. Ia takut tergoda oleh pesona polos milik Naruto.

"_Dobe_! Bangun! Oii! Kalau kau mau cepat selesai, maka selesaikanlah! Jangan tidur!"

Kelopak mata yang semula menutup bola mata beriris biru safir akhirnya perlahan bergerak. Membuka perlahan dengan kabut kantuk yang masih menyelimuti. Betapa indahnya safir yang kuyu itu.

Naruto mengumpulkan nyawa yang masih berhamburan entah di mana. Rautnya bingung. Menoleh ke segala arah dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan dan mata yang disipitkan, "Di mana ini?" tanyanya dengan nada parau. Rupanya Naruto mengalami amnesia mendadak.

"Kita di ruangan Orochimaru-_sensei_, kau ingat?" jelas Sasuke dengan datar.

"Ah, benar juga." Gumam Naruto sembari mengucek-ngucek matanya. Menimbulkan kesan _moe_ yang kuadrat.

Sasuke dan Sai terkesima berjamaah. Darah dari lubang hidung mereka nyaris saja menetes.

Menghilangkan sifat _OOC_nya, Sasuke menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat. "Oke, Naruto! Cepat selesaikan!"

Naruto manyun. Kedua matanya disipitkan. Auranya berubah menjadi ungu kebiruan. Dan...

"KAU PIKIR INI GAMPANG, KAMPRET?!"

Sasuke dan Sai sempat mengecek pendengaran mereka yang sempat ngilu mendadak.

"Iya oke makanya aku akan bantu!" kata Sasuke. Nadanya naik satu oktaf. Diambilnya kertas milik Naruto untuk dibaca. Berpikir sejenak lalu menggeleng, "Jawaban ini salah!"

"Eh? Yang mana?" tanya Naruto. Semburat merah muncul di wajahnya tanpa kendali. Ia hanya merasa bahwa Sasuke itu sangat perhatian dan membuat _kokoro_nya _dokidoki_. _'PIKIR APA AKU INI?!'_ batin Naruto berperang lagi. Ah, dasar _uke tsundere_.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukan pukul enam sore. Pintu ruangan ini baru saja dibuka oleh sang empunya kunci. Sang empunya kunci terkejut karena mendapati ketiga anak muridnya malah tidur di lantai. Dengan posisi si pirang di apit dua _raven_. Ada rasa tidak tega untuk membangunkan anak muridnya yang baginya malah terlihat seperti anak ular (ups!) maksud _author_ mirip seperti anak-anak kucing yang lucu (yeah, mirip seperti tiga anak kucing _author_ yang _notabene_nya mirip ama tiga manusia ini. Namanya Prong, Padfoot, dan Moony. :v #plak /malah curcol).

"Minato... kelihatannya anakmu berhenti bersedih." Gumam Orochimaru dengan senyum tipis. Sebuah ide terbesit dalam otak jeniusnya. Kamera Esteler (ups!) DSLR miliknya dalam genggaman, siap untuk membidik objek.

Kilat kamera menjilat ketiga siswa yang masih terlelap. Ternyata salah satunya merasakan dan terbangun.

"Jadi kilat kamera kemarin itu dari kameramu," Sasuke bergumam, "_sensei_?" lanjutnya.

"Ah, kau menyadarinya, ya?" gumam Orochimaru santai. Ia kini sedang melihat hasil foto pada kamera berwarna hitamnya.

"Untuk apa itu?"

Orochimaru menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan gerakan santai, "Hmm? Apakah kau perlu mengetahuinya?"

"Tentu saja. Aku bukan model gratisan. Biasanya aku dibayar dengan sekoper dollar untuk satu kali sesi pemotretan. Dan kau sudah dua kali menggunakannya. Berarti kau harus membayarku dengan dua koper dollar." Gumam Sasuke santai.

"Haruskah?" tanya Orochimaru. Nadanya terkesan main-main.

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya sejenak untuk menghilangkan kabut kantuknya. "Oke untukmu Ayah baptisku, aku beri spesial. Berikan saja alasannya."

Orochimaru mengecek ulang foto-foto yang sudah dikumpulkan selama ini. Sebuah senyuman kecil muncul di wajah angkernya, "Aku ada sebuah misi. Dan misi ini tidak boleh dibeberkan sebelum selesai."

"Begitu ya?" gumam Sasuke dingin. "Tapi kurasa anak baptismu ini ingin tahu. Dan kau Sai, jangan pura-pura tidur untuk menguping!" ucapnya dengan nada yang meninggi.

Kedua oniks Sai akhirnya terbuka. "Aku ketahuan, ya?"

"Ah, ya sudah kalian boleh pulang." Perintah Orochimaru.

"Naruto masih tidur. Kasian dia baru selesai mengerjakan soal darimu itu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau perhatian, ya, Sasuke? Aku kaget lho!" gumam Orochimaru. Nadanya terkesan namun tetap datar.

Sasuke berdecak sebal, "Berisik."

"Ya sudah, mungkin Naruto bisa kuantar. Tempat tinggal kami dekat kok," tawar Sai.

"Kau pulang naik apa, Sai? Bukankah kau sekolah menggunakan motor? Kalau dia jatuh bagaimana?" sahut Sasuke. "Dia bersamaku saja! Lagipula sepertinya sebentar lagi akan hujan. Aku tidak mau kalau nanti Naruto basah kuyup."

Orochimaru tersenyum misterius melihat dua bocah bersurai _raven_ itu bertengkar hanya karena seorang bocah pirang yang sedang asyik bermimpi.

Pada akhirnya pertempuran kali ini dimenangkan oleh Sasuke. Dengan hati-hati, ia menggotong Naruto seperti menggendong pengantin wanita. Meninggalkan Sai yang menggeram kesal karena kalah perang. Lalu sesampainya di parkiran, Sasuke mendudukan Naruto ke kursi penumpang sebelah kursi kemudi. Sabuk pengaman dipakaikan dengan lembut. Tak lupa usapan lembut pada wajah ayu itu—ceritanya modus.

Agak sedikit berlari, Sasuke melangkah menuju pintu mobil bagian lain yang merupakan jalan untuk kursi kemudi. Setelah duduk nyaman dan memasang sabuk pengaman, kunci pun ditancapkan.

Melaju di jalan raya yang ramai dan sesekali macet lampu merah itu biasanya membuat Sasuke kesal. Sudah sering stir kemudi menjadi korban KDRT. Namun berbeda dengan sekarang. Seorang malaikat di sampingnya. Masih terlelap. Menunjukan wajah polos yang kontras dari wajah biasanya.

Entah dorongan darimana, wajah Sasuke sudah mendekat saja ke wajah Naruto. Mengecup singkat bibir ranum itu. Rasanya manis, kenyal, dan memabukan. Seratus kali lebih nikmat dibandingkan obat haram yang sering ia makan. Sasuke hanya penasaran kira-kira reaksi apakah yang akan ditunjukan Naruto apabila mengetahui bahwa ia mencuri kecupan di bibir. Ah, mungkin Naruto akan membencinya. Maka dari itu, selagi ada kesempatan, di situlah Sasuke melancarkan aksi setan. Tidak, ia tidak mau seperti Sai kok. Hanya memiliki Naruto dalam mimpi saja sudah membuatnya bahagia.

Suara seperti tabung besar yang digelundungkan di langit terdengar. Kilat-kilat cahaya putih menjilat dari langit yang kelabu. Mendadak hujan yang sangat lebat mengguyur. Angin kencang pun turut hadir meramaikan suasana. Beberapa pohon di pinggir jalan bahkan nyaris tumbang. Benar dugaan Sasuke. Kalau begini caranya, melaju ke arah kediaman Naruto sudah tidak mungkin. Secara perjalanan masih jauh. Belum lagi badai ini sangat menyusahkan kemudi. Akhirnya untuk mencari aman, Sasuke pun memutar arah menuju rumahnya saja yang jarak tempuhnya lebih dekat dari sini. Melaju secepatnya ke rumahnya yang lebih aman di bandingkan dalam mobil seperti ini.

.

.

.

Saat pertama kali membuka mata, suasana yang tertangkap penglihatan Naruto sangat asing. Ini suasana kamar bernuansa biru laut dengan aksen putih di beberapa tempat. Sederhana. Minimalis. Dan rapi tanpa debu atau sarang laba-laba. Awalnya Naruto sempat kaget dan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Dalam pikirannya, Orochimaru(k) menjualnya pada oom-oom girang yang pedo sekaligus maho. Atau menempatkannya pada tempat semacam _dolly_—yang kini sedang marak. _Eh, tapi kalau dipikirkan lagi, bukankah itu sama saja menggali kuburan sendiri bagi Orochimaru?_ Lagipula, _dolly_ ditutup sekarang. Dan akhirnya Naruto bisa bernapas lega saat seseorang yang sangat dikenalinya muncul. Seseorang yang juga kini sedang dicintainya melebihi teman atau sahabat.

"Putri tidur sudah bangun?" gumam orang itu menghampiri Naruto yang masih terduduk di kasur empuk miliknya. Ditangannya ada segelas susu putih yang mengepulkan uap panas.

"Kau ini bicara apa, _Teme_?!" balas Naruto tidak terima.

"Iya. Tidurmu ini sudah mirip seperti mayat yang bernapas." Jelas Sasuke santai.

Naruto hanya mengerucutkan bibir merah.

"Omong-omong, ini minum dulu." Sasuke memberikan gelas itu pada Naruto.

"Eh? _Sa-sankyuu_." Ucap Naruto gugup. Ia tidak menyangka Sasuke begitu sayang—setidaknya mungkin sebagai sahabat. Berarti sebuah artikel di internet yang pernah ia baca tentang "dibalik sifat dingin tanpa ekspresi" itu benar. Sasuke itu dingin, namun romantis dan perhatian diam-diam.

Naruto menyesap susu hangat tersebut. Kehangatannya mengalir di kerongkongan yang semula kering. Kehangatannya juga tertera di kedua pipi.

"Kalau kau mau mandi, pembantuku akan menyiapkannya. Dan kau bisa memakai bajuku untuk sementara." Gumam Sasuke.

"Eh? Bolehkah?"

Sasuke mengangguk lalu berdiri, "Baiklah, aku siapkan dulu."

"_Sankyuu_." Ucap Naruto pelan.

Sasuke berlalu. Meninggalkan Naruto sendirian dalam kamar yang sejuk ini. Kedua mata Naruto mengedar untuk beradaptasi. Lalu pandangannya terkunci pada sebuah objek. Sebuah figura di bufet sebelah kasur berisi sebuah foto. Foto Sasuke kecil bersama seorang wanita cantik beriris mata oniks bersurai hitam panjang yang sedang tersenyum ke arah kamera. Wanita cantik yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya di apartmen Sai.

"Mungkinkah?" gumam Naruto dengan tubuh yang mengalami tremor dan mata yang terbelalak.

"_Dobe_? Sedang apa kau memegang pigura berisi foto Ibuku?"

"Ah?"

TBC (To Be Continued)

* * *

Kyaaaaaaaaa akhirnya selesai jugaaaaaaa x_x ampun dah! Nulis pas WB lagi kumat itu neraka! X_X pusing! Ini aja ngerjain dipaksa karena beberapa readers bahkan migrasi menuju akun jejaring sosial saya untuk mendemo penpik-penpik sayah untuk dilanjut! X_X yahh karena dibawah tekanan itulah yang membangkitkan saya XD

MAAF BERIBU MAAF INI SANGAT LUAMAAAAA X_X /sembah sujud

Kalo seandainya aja readers nggak nuntut diperpanjang wordsnya sih, mungkin sudah saya publish lebih cepat. Tapi takut nanti pada demo lagi XD kasian juga sih, udah nunggu lama-lama pada author brengsek macam saya, eh dapet penpik dengan words yang dikit XD sakitnya tuh di sini! /usap dada dengan dramatisir

Wokay, saatnya bales repiu!

* * *

**alanganime**

ngedate ya? Ettou... ini udah hampir selesai :o ah, mungkin nanti bisa ditambahkan kok :D

sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

**Vianycka Hime**

Heyahahaha XD saya juga mandan lega di chap ini si Sakura udah nggak bercampur X3 /ambigu sekali

Yahh namanya juga toilet X3

Tapi Sai ini saya buat untuk pengasam (?) /biasanya itu "pemanis" kan? XD

sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

**Saory Athena Namikaze**

Nyehehe tenang... Naru udah ada getaran cintrong kok XD

ini udah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

**Dewi15**

ini udah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

**kagurra amaya**

err... yeahaha ^^'a persoalannya pasti terkupas perlahan-lahan namun pasti XD /ketawa ambigu

bagus? :'D ini abal kok! Bener! Orang awalnya saya itu buat ini ngasal XD eh kok malah laku? ._.a

ini udah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

**irmasepti11**

bagus? :'D ini abal kok! Bener! Orang awalnya saya itu buat ini ngasal XD eh kok malah laku? ._.a

err... entahlah :D mungkin sebentar lagi juga selesai kok XD

pastinya akan happy ending kok ;D Naru nggak bakal merana lagi X3

ini udah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

**Kina Shinigami**

Kurama? Ettou... bisa kok! :D nanti saya tambahin deh :) dipasangkan dengan Itachi nggak apa-apa kan? :D /mayoritas rekues gitu '3'

sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

**RisaSano**

FugaMina? Oke deh... tapi cuma sedikit nggak apa-apa kan? :D

err... entahlah :D mungkin sebentar lagi juga selesai kok XD

sebentar dong :D katanya jangan banter-banter? X3 makanya saya pelanin alurnya biar nggak langsung jeder ending XD scene itu nanti saya jadikan di klimaks :D

ini udah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

**Harpaairiry**

ini udah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

**Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii**

Kyaaaaaaaaaa! Dirimu bisa menebaknya! X_X tapi mungkin cuma harapan palsu aja kok X3 /semenya Naru itu galaknya setengah hidup deh! X3 saya aja di gigit dan sekarang menjalani perawatan intensif di pondok umum fujoshi XD #dilemparkejurang

ini udah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

**Ahn Ryuuki**

Iya :D ini rikues dirimu juga kah? /saya lupa rikues siapa aja XD #digorok

Nyahahaha XD mereka memang seme yang 11-12 XD

Keren? XD saya rasa semakin abal dan saya kehilangan style saya TAT huwaaaa humor padahal garing pula X3 /nggak berbakat jadi pelawak TwT

ini udah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

**reiasia95**

nyehehehe kemaren kan belum ada debar-debar cintrong X3 dinikmati dulu pelan-pelan agar merasakan manisnya XD /someone: sok bijak lu, thor! Padahal bejat :v

sebentar lagi juga selesai kok :D penantianmu takkan sia-sia XD /mungkinkah? #plak

ini udah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

**ahmadbima27**

ini udah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

jiahhh x_x itumah nanti jadi romance gagal dong? X3

sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

**kitsune Riku11**

kita sehati! *Q*

pastinya jadi suami Naru kelak kok XD /ketawa setan

ini udah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

**aorenji**

ahahaha XD saya ngakak kalo liat kambing, makanya pake "kambing" di sini XD

ini udah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

**in my bla-bla mind**

huakakaka mungkinkah? X3 #plak

oh oke :D humornya jangan dominan ya? Oke oke siap! :D

ini udah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

**aurantii13**

ahahaha XD sebenarnya mereka sudah tersentuh cinta XD dan cinta itu takkan lari kemanapun walau mereka berdua lari ke dua tempat berbeda yang jauh sekalipun X3 /someone: oii kenapa jadi Rae Teguh Silver Ways? ._.a

entahlah... :D lihat saja nanti kelanjutannya ok?

ini udah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

**hollow concrete**

huwaaaa syukur atuh penpik abal ini bisa meredakan nyeri yang ditimbulkan dari galau (?) *_* :D

ini udah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

**yassir2374**

heya? Gimana ya? Memang inilah style saya nyahahaha XD walaupun cerita ringan sekalipun saya pasti pengin ada kesan bikin pembaca penasaran gituh X3 /baca: biar laku XD #ketawanista

tapi scene seperti itu pasti ada kok! :D itu sudah dirancang dalam otak saya yang kecil ini XD

ini udah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

**versetta**

jiahahaha XD saya aja yang buat geregetan dan mimisan XD iya, di anime juga gitu kan? Si Naru itu nggak peka-peka XD terus aja ngejer Saku TwT dan janji buat bawa Sasu pulang cuma buat Saku TAT

ini udah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

**hanazawa kay**

iya doi ber-harem shake ria tuh XD

sebentar lagi... ;D tuh Naru udah kena virus cintrong X3

ini udah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

**altadinata**

mungkin saja nanti :D

ini udah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

**rylietha ****. ****kashiva**

mungkin saja dong :D chap depan akan menjawabnya X3

sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

**Saladin no jutsu**

ini udah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

**JesslynKR**

Huwaaaa masih ngamuk toh? X_X /berlindung dibalik leptop (eh?)

Si Sasu emang udah suka sama Naru :D dan... Naru pun begitu di chap ini X3

ini udah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

**akihiko ****. ****fukuda ****. ****71**

di sini doi udah melenceeenngg XD /ketawa nista

sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

**FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite**

Perang dengan cara yang berbeda XD

ini udah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

**7D**

Jiahahaha XD jidat apa? Benua asia? XD

ini udah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

**Hiromi**

Gya juga :D

sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

**Guest**

ini udah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

**xxxSN**

sebentar lagi penpik ini juga bubar kok XD

sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

**Hikari**

Jiahahaha emang tuh si sai punya obsesi yang mengerikan X3

ini udah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

**yuzuru**

ini udah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

**yuichi**

bisa terjadi :D

sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

**RaFa LLight S.N**

Eh? Nggak apa-apa kok :D saya juga pernah gitu X3 #plak

Nyahaha itu si Naru emang kan kemaren masih mabok dengan si Saku X3 jadi rada tertutup pandangannya terhadap si Sasu X3

ini udah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

**B-Rabbit Ai**

Saya malah seneng kalo Rabbit di sini terus :D biar rame XD #plak

Ah, itu intrik ;D percaya deh penpik ini ada bayangan sisi lainnya XD kan udah dikasi kata kunci "Ia mencium bau tidak beres di sini. Salahkan otak pintarnya yang sensitif." Pada chap 3 XD /bahasa terlalu ambigu

ini udah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

**widi orihara**

ini udah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

**mimi . hanifah1301**

di sini Sakura mengambil langkah yang salah. Sama kayak di anime. Awalnya ngejar Sasuke sampai buat Naruto berjanji buat menjemput pantat ayam itu /dichidori/ tapi Sasuke malah suka ke Naruto. Konsep dasar saya mah sebenarnya nggak mau OOC dari anime XD

ini udah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

WOKEH SUDAH CLEAR! *O*

Kali ini mungkin saya usahain supaya lebih cepet X3 berhubung badai sudah berlalu XD /halah

Saya menunggu di sini... untuk komentar readers di kolom review :) sankyuu minna-san! :D


End file.
